


Life with Devil

by Ecmlol



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Family, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 74
Words: 79,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6819451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecmlol/pseuds/Ecmlol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm just organizing things better. My beta suggested it so I did it.<br/>There's more to come but it's hard to write  four different  stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Birthday boy

Lionel’s office

 

Jude’s POV

 

We are working through lunch today. There are files all over Lionel’s desk. It’s that time of the year again when we have to review contract. I can’t help but to want to look at Zero’s file. I casually look around the desk to see if I can find it. I finally spot it next to Otis’s file.

“Jude, what are you looking for?”

Lionel says calmly while eating her salad. I look up and she is giving me a look that she does so well: I like to call it the Lionel stare down.

“I think I need another drink, do you need anything?” She says.

She picks up the object of my affection’s file and tosses it on top of the pile and walks out the room.

I grab the file and look for the information I want to know. I’m not looking for how much he makes or anything like that. What I want is little closer to the heart. I have been thinking a lot about everything I don’t know about my boyfriend of almost a year. After our visit to his childhood home, things changed. Even though a lot of my questions were answered, I have even more that I really don’t want to ask him.

He was so devastated that day that he started having nightmares. The past year has been a challenge for both of us. Besides the sleeping problems; he has become more of introvert behind closed doors and publicly.

There are a few good things that have come out of this experience; his Zero persona has been tone down dramatically and he doesn’t do many public appearances anymore. Another good thing that came out of that is that we’ve gotten closer in everyway. Even in public, he is glued to my side more and holding my hand seems to be his favorite thing to do: in the car, at the mall, it really doesn’t matter. It’s nice that he craves my touch whenever we are together. I enjoy the feel of his hand in mine when we are walking too.

I quickly flip though his file. Being his boyfriend, I shouldn’t be. It’s a law thing and I knew it. I finally find what I am looking for on the very last page. I quickly memorize it and put his file back on Lionel’s desk. I grab her calendar and flip through it. I am counting weeks, when Lionel walks back into the office with a Diet Coke in her hand.

“I’m sure you’re not counting the weeks to your next period.” She says.

“Hahaha, very funny.”

“So, what are you counting then?”

“The weeks until I get to celebrate my boyfriend’s birthday.” I answer with a smile.

“Oh well, you might want to dig a little deeper and make sure it’s that day. You never know, it could be a lie too.”

“Well, I’m sticking to this date. If its different, he can tell me.”

She shrugs and goes back to her work and her salad.

 

I spend the next 6 weeks trying to find the perfect gift for him. What do you get the man who has everything? That is the problem. I have been trying to find out what he wants but anytime he seems interested in something, he just buys it for himself.

 

6 weeks later

 

I put the finishing touches on his birthday celebration before leaving to pick him up.

I drive to the tarmac and wait for the plane to land like the rest of the families. The mood is somber since the team lost. Zero is the last off the plane. He has his usual smug look. I greet him with a nod.

“Sorry about the lost.” I tell him.

“Hey, I don’t know about anyone else, but I had a great game. I scored 50 points; half of what the whole team scored. I kicked ass tonight.”

“Well, I wish I has been there to see it.”

He takes my hand and holds it on his lap.

“I miss this.”

“Oh.” I say.

“Yeah, the quite is nice.” Zero says.

I smile, kiss his hand and keep driving.

We get home after stopping to grab a bite to eat at 3 in the morning. I open the door to let him in because he didn’t have his key. I took it off his key ring yesterday before he left for his away game.

“Go ahead.”

He walks ahead of me. The first thing he sees is a banner hanging by his jersey on the wall. In big bold red letters there is a sign that says Happy Birthday Gideon.

“Jude! How did you know?”

I walk up to hug him from behind and kiss him on the neck.

“I didn’t want to ask you. So I took a peek at your file.”

“I don’t do birthdays.”

“Why’s that?”

He walks away from me and sits on the couch.

“I never had a reason to.”

“You mean you never had anyone that cared about it.”

He shrugs.

“I care a lot about your birthday and I want it to be special for you.” I tell him.

“Really?”

“Yeah, just us for the day. We can do whatever you want after you open your present.”

“You got me something?”

“Absofreakenlutely.”

I reach behind a couch pillow and pull out a large manila envelop and a small red package the size of a Jell·o box.

“You can open it now or later.”

“Are you kidding me?”

“Before you open it. I did a lot of thinking about this and you are hard to shop for, but I think you are really going to like it. This one first.”

I hand him the envelop. He smiles and opens it, he pulls out a pen and a two 10 page documents.

“This looks like I might need a lawyer. What is it?”

“Just read it.”

“Lease papers?”

He looks scared.

“What? I don’t get it. You’re moving?”

“No, you’re moving.”

“What?! Is this a sick joke? You’re kicking me out on my birthday.”

He gets up and paces the living room.

“No, why would you say that?”

I get in front of him because he’s heading to the door.

“Where are you going?”

“My place.”

“Calm down. Those are a new lease agreement to this place that I want you to sign, and the other one, if you had looked at the papers, are to break you of your lease. I’m asking you to move in.”

“What! Are you serious?”

“Yeah, I’m serious about you, about us.”

His face went from scared to a huge grin.

“What do you give a man that has everything? A home for his birthday.”

When I thought about doing this, I didn’t think I was going to see tears in his eyes. This is something that I wasn’t expecting at all. He turns away from me and wipes his face with the back of his hand.

“Thank you.”

I don’t hear that word often from him. It’s nice to hear.

He pulls me in for a kiss before hugging me.

“Well, that’s not it. Here.”

I hand him the little box. He tears into it slowly.

He opens the box and takes out a silver key ring. It’s the shape of a house. I had our address engraved on it.

“It opens up.”

I watch him open the front door of the little house key ring. Inside it, there’s a picture of us. I asked the photographer at his last photo shoot to take a picture of us together. At the moment, I wanted to catch Zero off guard. It was my turn to surprise kiss him. So when the photographer asked if we were ready, I just grabbed him and kissed him. I wanted to make sure the picture was a happy memory for the both of us.

“It’s us.”

“Yeah, it is. Do you like it?”

“It’s perfect.”

“So, you never answered me; will you move in?”

“That’s a dumb question, Stupid.”

He pulls me to him and kisses me.

I pull away first.

“So how’s your birthday so far?”

“So far, great.”

“What would make it perfect?”

“Birthday sex and a chocolate cake with my name on it. So, is that in the cards for me?”

“Humm. Yes and yes. It’s in the kitchen.”

“Then, what are we waiting for, come on!” He heads to the kitchen and finds the cake.

“Hey, what are you doing? That’s for tonight!”

“I want my birthday cake and birthday sex now.”

“At the same time? It’s 4 in the morning!”

“Hell yes now! I’m eating this off of you, got a problem with that? It’s my birthday and I get to do what I want, right? That’s how this works, doesn’t it? I mean I wouldn’t know anything about that.”

I smile at him.

He walks towards me with the cake.

“Happy birthday Gideon. You know this is the first cake that I can remember that I ever had with my name on it.” He says.

He just stares at the 8-inch cake like it’s something amazing.

“Can we at least light the candle? I want to sing happy birthday to you. When was the last time someone did that for you?”

I reach out and touch his arm.

“Yeah, sure.”

I walk him back to the kitchen to light the candle.

He looks like a little kid when I start to sing to him. He keeps acting like he is going to blow out the candle in the middle of my song. I finally finish. He closes his eyes and then takes a deep breath. He is definitely thinking really hard about his wish.

“Anytime now.”

He cracks one eye open to look at me.

“Hey, my birthday, I need to make this a good one.”

He closes his eye and takes a deep breath and blows the candle out. He looks up at me and kisses me.

“So, what did you wish for?”

“Well, considering I already got everything except one thing; I guess I can tell you.”

He smiles at me.

“Well, maybe if you tell me, I can make the last one happen.”

I watch him dip a finger into the chocolate icing and point it at me. Before I can lick it, he sticks it in his mouth.

“You’re stalling.”

He gives me the shy smile that only I get the privilege to see.

“Well?”

He takes another finger full of icing and eats it.

“I had three wishes, I figured back order for all of the years I didn’t celebrate my birthdays.”

“Ok, so...”

“Well, all three are old wishes from when I was a kid. Every year on my birthday, I would imagine having a cake and blowing out my candles. I always wished for the same things.”

He absentmindedly digs his finger in the cake again.

“You still remember the wishes after all these years?”

“Yeah. I always wanted the same three things, every year; to have a home. Which you have given me.”

He digs his finger in again and offers it to me. I lean in and lick his finger. At the same time, he kisses my cheek.

“And the other two?”

“I wished for someone to love me. Which you have done for the past year. I love you Jude… so much.”

It’s my turn to kiss him now.

“Ok, that’s two. What’s the last one?”

He got this devilish look on his face.

“Am I going to regret asking?”

“Man, I was a kid, come on!”

“Ok. Tell me then.”

“A puppy.”

“A puppy?”

“Yeah.”

I take a huge sigh of relief.

“What did you think I was going to say?”

“No clue.”

He heads to the bedroom shaking his head. I follow him stripping down to nothing as we go.

 

A year later

 

I walk into our building. Zero bought the whole building for my birthday this year. He said it was a good investment for me. I am greeted at the door by our one-year-old baby fawn boxer puppy named Devil.

I bend down to greet her. She jumps up and licks me in the face.

“Did you miss me? Huh? Did you?”

She wiggles in a circle as I try to pet her. I notice something tied to her collar.

“Hold still, you have something on your collar.”

I finally get it off of her and read what it says: Jude, do you know what day it is tomorrow?

“Babe, I know tomorrow is your birthday.” I call out to Zero. I shake my head and roll my eyes. It’s been like this for the past month.

“Your daddy is silly. Yes, he is.”

I look up and see him coming out of the bathroom.

“Devil, is papa talking shit about me?”

Devil runs over to him to be petted.

I hold up the note.

“Is every year going to be like this?”

He just looks up and smiles.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

He walks over and kisses me.

“You know you love it.” He says as he hugs me.

He's right, I do love it, and him.


	2. Best gift ever

I’m laying on my back while my boyfriend smears chocolate icing down the length of my cock and then licking it off. Between the sucking and licking, it’s hard to think.

I know I’m crazy trying to think at a time like this, but I really want to make his birthday perfect. Are we ready for a dog? Can we handle having one? We haven’t officially moved in yet.

I get distracted by him dipping his fingers back into the cake and offering it to me by putting his fingers in my mouth.

“This cake is insane Jude.”

He kisses me with chocolate on his lips.

“You’re right, it’s good.” I say licking the icing off the corner of his mouth.

“I must not be doing something right because you are thinking way too hard.”

I sit up a little and look at him.

“I’m always thinking.”

“True, but this must be major because I can normally over stimulate you and shut that brain of yours down.”

“Also true, but this is life changing.”

That makes him sit up and really look at me.

“Jude, are you second guessing me moving in with you?”

“No, I’m talking about your puppy.”

His face lights up like a kid on Christmas morning.

“You’re seriously getting me a puppy?”

“Would that make your birthday perfect?”

“You’re really thinking about this now?”

“Yes.”

He pounces on me like a hungry man at a buffet. After a rigorous morning of sex and intense toe curling love making, we sleep for 4 hours before getting up for lunch and then heading to stalk the dog park down the street. We find a vantage point where we can see all the dogs coming and going.

“So, what are we looking for?” I ask him. I slap him on the thigh and leave it there.

“Well, I definitely don’t want some tiny fluffy ass dog that looks like a mop.”

“Ok, no toy breeds or longhaired dogs.” I make a note of it on my iPad, “right. So, are we looking for a large breed or medium size dog?”

“Medium short hair and slightly muscular and badass looking.”

I watch him scan the dog park looking for what he wants. He absentmindedly takes my hand into his and intertwine our fingers. I smile to myself and don’t say anything. This is the first time he has ever done it.

“Black, white, brown or a mixture for color?”

“I’m thinking brown or black.”

“Boy or girl?”

“Don’t care. What do you want?”

“This is about you.”

“Yeah, but I want you to be happy too.”

“I think a girl then?”

“Ok cool.”

I see that something has caught his eye. I watch his eyes follow something across the field. Whatever it is, it’s fast. It’s like a sleek brown lighting bolt shooting across the field.

“Look at him go!” Zero jumps up in his excitement. “That’s what I want right there.”

“You do know you’re not going to buy that one, right?”

“Of course, a dog is like a part of your family Jude. I just want to find a puppy just like it.”

We walk pass all the fluffy, the small, the large, and long haired dogs to a middle age man with glasses and tattoos. He’s giving his dog a treat that looks like bacon. I watch Zero walk up to him.

“Hey, that’s a sick dog, man.”

“Thanks, he’s the best dog I have ever had.”

He looks at him like he’s trying to figure out who he is.

“We are looking for one just like it but a girl.” He says.

“What kind is he?” I ask.

“A Boxer.”

Zero kneels down to take a better look at him. The dog is jumping around and wiggling everywhere. The man is holding him by the collar. It’s funny to watch.

“Can I pet him?” Zero asks.

“Sure.”

He lets him go and the dog licks Zero in the face. He starts to laugh. It’s a great sound and I don’t hear it enough.

“Did you get him from a breeder?” I ask.

“Actually, I am a breeder, we just had a litter last week.”

“That’s great, do you have any pictures?” I ask.

“Yeah, sure. My name is Keith and this is Leo.”

He offers his hand to me because Zero is too busy playing with the dog.

“Jude, and this is my boyfriend Zero.” Boyfriend, I like the sound of that.

“I was wondering why you two looked so familiar. I think I might have something for you guys.”

We talk while Zero continues to play with Leo. After a few minutes of talking, I look down and see that Leo has made a chair out of Zero’s lap and he couldn’t be happier.

“Come on, he has someone that we should meet.” He takes my hand and Leo jumps out of his lap. I watch him dust myself off with a smile.

“Where are we going?”

“To check out Leo and Daisy’s new litter. He has a little problem and he curious to see if we are interested in helping.”

“Problem?”

“Just sit tight, ok?”

I drive us to the address that Keith gave me. Ten minutes later, we arrive at a brick house on a corner lot in a nice neighborhood not far from mine. The first thing I notice is a dog barking at the door. She looks a lot like Leo but in a different color.

“My wife will kill me if I take you through the house. Our kids are a mess.”

He walks up to the back of the house. The back yard is huge. There is a playground set up and a brick walkway that takes you to a small garden blocked off by a wired fence. We follow Keith to the back door. He walks in and cool air hits me in the face. The squeaking sound of puppies fills the air. I see a blond headed woman feeding a puppy with an eye dropper. She looks up and smiles nervously.

“Ah, you didn’t tell me we were having company.” She tries to straighten her clothes with one hand.

“This little girl is Cherrio.” Keith said.

“We were going to name her Zero but Casey, our daughter, thought Cherrio was better.”

Keith starts to laugh along with Zero and myself. She looks lost.

He takes the tiny puppy from his wife and walked over to us. She looks like a little brown rat.

“Wow she tiny” I say.

“Why do you call her Cherrio?” Zero asks.

He gently turns her over to show her mostly white belly and chest. Clear as day, she has what looks like a circle on her chest, it looks like a 0.

“I want her. How much do you want for her?”

“This is the problem. We are having a hard time caring for her.” Keith says.

“We will give her to you if you can take care of her. If she stays, she will die.” She says.

“Why isn’t the mother feeding her?” I ask.

“She had a large litter and not enough milk.”

I look into the kiddy pool where all the other puppies are. I can see nine other puppies that are with their mother, nursing away. Zero pulls me to the side.

“Jude, she belongs with us. A little outcast, just like us.”

“Are you sure? You don’t just want her because she has a zero on her belly, right?”

“That too.”

“Do you think we can take care of her? “We are in the middle of a season and you need sleep.”

“We can pay the vet for around-the-clock care. I can afford it, Jude.”

“Fine. Will this make your birthday perfect?”

“Let’s get her to the vet and I’ll answer you later.”

I turn back to Keith who is feeding her with an eye dropper.

“I guess we’ll take her.”

“Thank you so much.” Keith’s wife says.

“If anything happens, and she does not survive, come back and, if we have any puppies left, you are more than welcome to have one free of charge.” Keith says.

Hi hands over the pup with some food and directions to Zero. Keith’s wife gives me a small blanket. We say our good byes and then head straight to the vet. He holds her close to his chest with the blanket around her all the way to the clinic.

“So, you picked out a name yet?”

“Well, my six-year-old self would name her Superman.”

“Superman?”

“I was six, Jude. Don’t judge!” He points a finger at me.

“Any other ideas?”

“Nope, just excited to have her.”

We arrive at the vet, it’s next door to a posh pet store. The curly receptionist looks up and smiles.

“Mr. Kinkade, Zero, hi.”

“Hey, you’re a Devil girl, right?” Zero says.

“Yeah, Peyton. What can I help you with?”

Zero walks up to her and shows her the puppy wrapped in the blanket. She takes one look at her and she looks concerned.

“Guys, follow me to the back. You’re lucky the vet is in the building.”

We follow her back to an examining room. She starts an IV on her and then gets the doctor.

“Well, without around-the-clock care it doesn’t look good. You definitely need to leave her here for awhile.”

“How long are we talking?” I ask.

“Close to two months. We can try to save her, but I’m not a miracle worker.”

I look over to Zero and he’s gently petting her with one finger.

“Do whatever you have to, I don’t care how much it costs.”

“Peyton, go in our record and look for a foster family for her, that’s our best bet. Until we find one, we’ll nurse her back to health here.”

We spend two hours helping them feed her. When we aren’t feeding her, we take turns holding her. I think Zero likes talking to her. He talks about basketball and about our house. I really think he enjoys everything about her. Watching Zero be so gentle makes my heart hurt. If I was a woman, my ovary would have exploded sometime over the last 2 hours. Seeing I’m not a woman, I have been sitting with a painful boner for that time.

We head out after he gives her a pep talk and pets her head. He wants to go to the pet store to start buying things for her but I talk him out of buying too much. I tell him that he has a few more hours to get birthday sex and if he really wants to waste that time shopping. He quickly buys a little red collar for her before leaving the store.

I don’t want him to buy too much until we know she’s going to survive. I’m afraid he is going to be crushed if she dies before we can bring her home.

As I drive, I can see him admiring the tiny red collar.

“So, you have had more time to think about it, have you come up with a name? You know we can’t call her puppy.”

“I’ll leave that to you.”

“Me?”

“Yeah, she’s ours. Ask Lionel or something. Just don’t name her something I’m going to be embarrassed to yell at the dog park.”

“Ok, I’ll call Lionel.”

“Phone Jude.”

“What?”

“Hand me your phone. I’m calling Lionel.”

“Oh, now?”

“We can’t just call her puppy.”

We are at a red light when I hand him my phone. A second later, the phone starts to ring.

“Hey Jude, why are you calling me? Why aren’t you busy screwing each other brains out?”

“Ah, you’re on speaker, Lionel.”

“Oh, Happy Birthday Zero. Is it really your birthday?”

“Yes, why?”

“Just curious.”

“Guess what? We got a puppy!” I tell her.

“Aw, you two are daddies now. What’s next, a white picket fence and two kids?”

“One day, but we just need help naming her.”

I am extremely happy that I just parked the car in front of my place. I have to look at him. All he does is wink at me and keep talking. My heart skips a beat hearing him talk about our future. Does he want kids or just furry children?

“So tell me, what does my furry granddog look like?”

“She’s a boxer.” Zero tells her.

“What color and is she a pure breed?”

“Yes. She’s what they call a fawn.”

“Ah, ok, so she’s brown.” She says.

“Yes” I tell her.

“Let me think for a second.”

“I need something badass, Lionel.” Zero says.

“Ok, I got it. How about Devil Wears Prada.”

“Lionel I don….”

“I like it.” Zero says.

“You do?”

“Yeah, she’s going to be a spoiled badass and that’s going to be perfect. We can call her Dev or Devil.”

“What’s wrong with Prada?” I say.

“To girlie.” He replies.

“Send me pictures when you get a change. Hey, I have to go guys, I have another call.” She hangs up before we can say good bye.

“Happy?” He asks me.

“Yes because we can change her name from baby girl Kinkade to Devil Wears Prada.”

“Devil Kinkade.”

“Oh ok, that works too.”

He just smiles at me as he gets out of the car.

For the next week, he spends at least 3 hours a day with her, if not more. They have to kick him out each time. After work, I join him for a while before going to dinner. The first week is the scariest because she’s really small. She is slowly turning into what looks like a big tailless rat and not a tiny baby rat.

 The second week, things get better because her eyes open and she gains a little weight. Zero has an away game so I take over his visits to her. It’s nice bonding time for us. Zero is jealous that he isn’t one of the first people she sees, it’s me and the staff.

The third week is when they are able to find a foster home for her. I don’t like to use the words around him because I don’t know how he’ll react to them. I like to call it summer camp. He laughs at me when I use it for the first time.

Her summer camp is with a nice poodle named Molly that only had two puppies and tons of milk. The owners are happy to help because they don’t want their dog to get an infection. So for the next month she’s a poodle puppy. Zero calls every day to check on her and he actually thanks them on a regular basis. I’m really proud of him for caring more about her than his endorsement deals. He hasn’t talked about them in weeks. Everything is Devil this and my girl that.

The next four weeks, flight by. With every milestone she makes, we buy more and more puppy stuff. She has a basket full of toys, clothes and treats waiting for her arrival.  At this point, I’m just as excited to finally bring her home as he is.

At 8 weeks, Zero picks out a toy frog and grabs the blanket that Peyton made for her to pick her up with. He’s really excited to finally bring her home, he has been posting pictures all over his Instagram. He’s quiet right now but you can just feel the excitement in the air.

We finally make it and it’s great. She has gotten so big, the pictures don’t do her justice. Her feet are huge and she runs straight to us. She has the cutest little bump on her head; it’s something all boxers have apparently.

As we say goodbye, Zero scoops her up and wraps the blanket around her. He takes out an envelope and hands it to Molly’s owner and then thanks them again. I look over to Zero as we leave. He has the biggest smile on his face I have ever seen.

“Hey Jude, to answer your question: my birthday is perfect.”

He leans in and kisses me as I put on my seat belt.

“First family photo?” He holds up his phone.

“In the car?”

“It’s prefect. My perfect gift in the first gift I ever gave you.”

I smile and lean in for our first family photo.

“Say outcast.” He says as we smile together.

“Outcast!” We say in unison as we try to get Devil to look at the phone. He clicks the phone right when Devil turns and licks me across the face.


	3. Jude's secret

 

Jude’s secret

 

Zero’s POV

 

Jude has a secret. He is hiding something and I can’t seem to figure out what it is. For months, he has been on edge for some reason. Whatever it is, I’m going to figure it out.

 

I scored the winning points for the win against Cleveland. The season is finally over. I’m standing in the middle of the court looking for Jude to show up. He said he would meet me center court for my congratulatory kiss if we won. I see Ahsha and Derek have found each other, and so have Jelena and Wall. I turn around scanning the court for my hubby. I finally spot him walking towards me and away from what looks like an interview. I see him smiling and then he looks at his phone. His smile seems to get bigger after he checks his phone.

“What’s up with keeping wifey wait?”

“Interviews.”

He cups my face and kisses me deeply. My hands find his face and hold him to me. We pull away when the confetti keeps getting in the way of our kiss.

“Wifey came through again,” I tell him.

“You sure did. How does wifey want to celebrate?”

“Anywhere with you.”

“Sound great. Let’s get out of here.”

I had a few interviews to complete and then we where heading home. Well at least I thought we were.

“Ah hubby, what’s up? Why are we at O’brady’s sports Bar?”

“I ordered food for us. Did you want to cook when we get home?” He pats me on my leg and gets out.

I watch him walk to the pub. He pulls out his phone as he walks.

The season is over so, why is he checking his phone so much? I barely like the food here.

 

I’ve been watching him the last few days and he’s been coming home smelling like a bar. I have also seen him on a few odd phone calls that he steps away to take.

It’s a week after the big game. I place my key in the front door, I can hear Devil’s tags jiggling as I open the door. I love coming home. Devil acts like I have been gone got 5 years whenever she sees me. It’s great! I bend down to give her a pat on the head. She jumps up and licks my face.

“Hey baby girl, where’s papa?”

Yes, we are those kind of furry baby parents. She’s 13 months old and we still say it in months. We still talk to her like she’s a tiny puppy that you can hold in the palm of your hand. She even had a birthday party at Lionel’s that was all her doing. Ok, that isn’t exactly true. I may have bought her a new red collar studded with crystals and took her to the grooms to get her nails painted red to match her bigger collar. She runs in a circle before she shoots off to her toy box and brings me her stuffed frog.

“Not froggy.”

She ignores me and dances some more around me with froggy in her mouth. As I smile at her I see Jude walking out of the bedroom with a suitcase.

“Hey.”

“You going on a trip?”

“Just overnight, you guys won’t even miss me.”

“Where are you going?”

“New York.”

“Oh, ok I’m not up to much, I could come with you.”

He points to Devil.

“We can drop her off at Lionel.” I call Devil over to me and kneel down. “See, she wants to hang out with grammy!”

“Lionel will kill you if she hears you call her that.”

She bounces around our legs.

“This is a quick trip and I really need to get going. Plus, we won’t have anytime to hang out.”

“We have the plane, the hotel, dinner and I can go shopping while I wait.”

“Well, I don’t have time for you to change and my flight is sold out. I have to go.”

I think about distracting him so he’ll miss his flight but I don’t.

I pull him into a kiss. Devil wiggles in between us like she always does. I’m not the only one jealous in this household. Every time we try to kiss she likes to wiggle her way in between us. When we are in bed, Jude likes to taunt her by making a huge show of kissing me just for her reaction. She will wiggle her way between us and slobber all over us.

“Love you wifey.”

“Love you too, hubby.”

I pull him into another kiss.

“Got to go.”

“Be a good girl, Devil.” He tells her before he grabs his jacket.

I smack him on the ass.

“Hey, call me when you get there.”

“Promise, now I really have to go.”

I kiss him again before he leaves. I trust him. I have nothing to worry about, right?

I have to hold Devil back so she doesn’t try to follow him out the door.

“Guess it just you and me, Devil.”

 

Five and a half hours later, we are at the dog park when I get a phone call from Jude letting me know that he made it safely. I can hear a voice in the background.

“Hey Judy, is that the boyfriend?” Someone is making whipping sounds.

Jude’s doing a terrible job covering the phone.

“Got to go, bye.”

Before he hangs up, I hear someone in the background say something about the game.

I can’t help myself but I start googling what’s going on in New York. I stop myself before pressing search. I can trust him.

 

An hour later, my pizza has arrived and we are just sitting down for the evening. I turn on the TV for the first time today. It’s on Sport Center and a baseball game just stared.

“So, who’s playing? New York Yankee and the Mets. Hey, want to watch baseball?” I look at the end of the couch where Devil is knocked out.

“Guess you don’t care.” I shrug and focus on the TV.

Alicia Keys sings the national anthem and does an awesome job.

I get up and go get a paper towel from the kitchen. I walk back and all I see is what looks like my boyfriend shaking hands with players as he walks to the mound. Is he wearing a NY Yankee’s jersey?

“What the hell?!”

I sit back down and reach for my plate and cell phone on the coffee table. . I dial Jude as I watch the tv.It starts to ring. I see a man answer his phone.

“Hello.”

“Hey I finally get to meet the boyfriend.”

“Who are you?”

“Jude’s best friend from boarding school. Oh wait, I guess I don’t hold that title any more, do I?”

“Charlie, hand it over.” I hear Jude say.

“No, we are having a great conversation, aren’t we Zero?”

There is a lot of commotion before I hear Jude’s voice.

“Hey, sorry about that.”

“Jude?”

 

Jude’s POV

 

I know that tone too well. I have a lot to explain.

 


	4. The best friend

The best friend

Zero’s POV

We have been on snapchat a lot in the past 24 hours. For some weird reason, I needed help from total strangers for simple things like what to wear to pick up my boyfriend, if I should take Devil with me or rent a car or take a limo to pick them up. I’m thinking I’m just missing my boyfriend. Don’t get me wrong, Devil’s great but I miss her papa.

After the ball game I told Jude to invite Charlie to L.A for the weekend. I’m curious about what the best friend is like. I have a strange feeling that this is going to turn into a pissing competition between the two of us really fast.

So snapchat picked a skin tight button up black shirt and jeans. They said Devil gets to stay at home so I can take them both out to dinner after their flight and the limo will be here to take me to the airport to pick them up because the first impression needs to be grand. I think I like my snapchat fans. So far, they get me.

I’m waiting for them at baggage claim. I’m snapchating as I wait.

“Well so far I don’t see them yet.” I snap a picture of my outfit with the cap: your picks look good.

It’s been ten minutes and still no Jude. I take a snap of the area again. I finally spot them right at the end. I tell myself to act cool, look casual. I straighten my clothes and lean against the nearby wall. I try my best to tone down my “only for you Jude smile” until he finally spots me. I push off the wall and calmly walk over to them by the carousel. It’s only been a day, I tell myself.

Jude’s POV

It’s been a long day. There was a reason why we only get together once a year. He maybe my best friend, but I can only handle him in small doses. I cringed when my wifey wanted me to invite Charlie to L.A.

Charlie is an interesting guy. We have what you can call a frienemy kind of relationship. If either one of us is ever in trouble, we can count on the other to be there if we need it. At the same time, if I was straight he would steal my girlfriend just to prove he could do it. He’s a bit of a dick like that. Luckily, I have a boyfriend.

I spot my wifey up ahead of us. Was he snapchatting?

“What is your dork doing?” Charlie says cocking his head to the side.

“Hey, be nice please. He’s not a dork.”

“He facetimed you so you could talk to your dog and he calls you papa when he talks to said dog. He a dork. Wait a minute, just thought of something: does that mean you’re the banger, the pitcher, the top, the man in the relationship? Jude wow, just wow. Didn’t know you had it in you. Or I guess in him.”

“Charlie all it means is he’s extremely comfortable with himself and extremely supportive that’s all. I’m not talking sex with you”

“Why not? You know my exploits.”

“Because I like to think some things are private.”

“Whatever man. All that counts is that my best bro is banging one of Sports Illustrated Top 20 Hottest Athletes. Now you need to catch up, I’ve tapped 4 of the top 20.”

“Congrats.” I roll my eyes as I meet my wifey at the carousel where he’s looking for my suitcase. Before I get to him, I see him pull one of the two of them off.

“Got it.” He says smiling at me.

“Hey.” I walk over to him and he hugs me. Something I wasn’t expecting.

A second later he pulls away and hands me a white bag. Where did that come from?

“Is that?”

“Yeap.”

“Thanks. I was gone for a day and you bring me my favorite donut.”

“You’re lucky you got it. I had to save it from our baby girl. The little brat argued with me about it.”

I can’t help but to laugh at him. Our girl can be very vocal. It’s something she just started to do a few weeks after her birthday. It shocked us the first time she did it.She was so quite before. He was making her food and I guess he was moving too slow for her and she just started to talk and bark at him. We even caught it on video once.

“So did she ever stop watching the door last night?”

I look over to Charlie who is grabbing his bag off the carousel.

“Yes, she was fine after an hour or so.”

He told her that papa was coming home and she ran to the door and started to watch it

Zero’s POV

I see Jude looking at a tall man with sandy brown hair. He has to be close to 6’4 if not taller. The closer he walks, the taller he seems. I stand as straight as possible to greet him. The first thing he does is stick his hand out to shake mine. I reach out and shake his hand.  His grip is like a vice. I give as good as I take. A slow smile creeps on to his face. Game on.

“So nice to finally meet the wifey. It’s about time this one got some action. I hope he’s no too rough with you.”

“So, are you two going to hold hands all night or can we leave?” Jude says.

We give up on our hand crushing game of who has the best handshake and start to walk away.

“Nice to meet you, I have heard so much…wait a second I haven’t heard anything about you.”

Jude’s POV

This is one of the reasons I have never said anything. It’s going to be who has the bigger dick all weekend long. I have been around enough athletes to know this is what they do. Charlie used to play hockey despite his father owning a baseball team. He got hurt and had to retire without winning any major championship.

“I brought you back something so I have one more bag.”

“Oh, you got something for me?”

Zero gives me my own personal smile. I reach over and pick up a garment bag.

“Here. Come on I’m starved, let’s go.”

Zero takes my carry on and both of my bags and starts to walk away. Leaving me with only my donut.

“I can carry my own bag.”

“I know.” He turns and winks at me.

“Aww, isn’t that sweet.” Charlie says sarcastically.

As we walk out of the airport, I hear a reporter starting to ask question.

“Zero, are you happy Jude’s back?”

“Of course.”

“Did you have a good time at the game last night Jude?”

“ abo-so-freaken-loty!”

“Charlie, welcome to L.A.. Is this the first time you’re meeting Zero?”

“Yeah, looking forward to getting to know him better.”

Zero sits next to me on one side of the limo, we easily fall back into being a couple while Charlie is answering questions from the reporter, Zero decides to kiss me on the cheek. I look towards him and kiss him. We must have gotten carried away because we start to move. I thought that he would make a comment but all he does is sigh heavily as he settles in across from us.

“How was the flight?” Zero asks me.

“Long, can’t wait to get home”

We continue to talk to each other. We are used to being on our own with devil. Having another two leg person with us is sorta new for us.

“We missed you. Don’t forget you promised to give her a treat when you get home.” He pats my leg.

“I even got her something too. Found an organic doggie bakery close to the field.”

“Seriously, why are you two not married yet? You do plan on putting a ring on it, right Zero? Or does he have to ask you?”

“Charlie will you let it go.”

“Hey, I’m just asking. I’m looking after you bro.”

“I don’t need you to look after me.”

“Said the man that almost OD in college.”

“It was cold meds and I took them too close together because I overslept!”

Zero looks at me concerned.

“You don’t have to worry about me, promise.” I sigh and cross my arms.

“Hey, I don’t need either one of you to look after me. How many times did I have to make sure you didn’t drown in your own puke in college?”

“Fine, fine you have a point.” Charlie says.

I lean back and close my eyes, I am already over this visit.

“Hey, so you’re a EVP of the Yankees?”

“So he did talk about me.”

“No. I figured I’d Googled you.” Zero tells him.

“Oh...”

Shut up Zero. I think to myself. I feel his hand on my thigh.

“Hey, you ok?”

“Yeah, I’m good.” I tell him.

“I’m going to get a cavity just sitting here watching you too.”

Luckily, the restaurant isn’t very far. Zero picked a steakhouse. A really nice one too. He is pulling out all the stops to impress my friend which is nice of him.

Charlie ordered the most expensive bottle of champagne on the wine list.

“A toast to my best friend and his wi….boyfriend, thank you for inviting me to L.A.”

Well that went better than I thought.

As we order I notice they are trying to outdo each other; Charlie orders the largest steak on the menu and then Zero changes his order to the same.

I sit back and watch the two idiots try and outdo each other while I sip my whiskey and eat my salad; I watch them compete with stories and records from the sports teams they were on. I’m so ready to be at home cuddling with our puppy in my boxers on the couch with my boyfriend.

The night ends with me having to drag them out after a bottle of champagne and a bottle of Jack. Charlie is so fucked up I have to help him check into the hotel and up to his room.

“Man I’m going to feel this in the morning.” He says.

I prop him up against the wall.

“I drank your wifey under the table. Your wifey’s weak!” He shakes a finger at me.

I have had enough of this.

“What is your problem!”

The elevator door opens and I guide him out and walk him to his room.

“Well, you never answer me.”

I guide him to a chair and pull his shoes off. He stops me from taking off his socks. He grabs my head and kisses my forehead. I give him an odd look.

“I’m jealous that’s why I’m a asshat. I need to know he deserves you. He loves you in a way I can’t and I don’t want to lose my best friend and brother. I love you like my blood.”

“So, trying to out drink and out eat him is…”

“Just testing him, that’s all.”

“Ok well, can you tone it down a little? He’s good, I promise you. We will always be friends.”

I help him into bed. He’s been quiet the whole time.

“Does he really love you? That’s a stupid question”. He says with a slur.

“I want what the two of you have.” He says quietly.

“Yes, we love each other. One day you will find someone. You’re smart and handsome, some lucky lady will want you.”

“Aww, you think I’m handsome.”

I roll my eyes at him.

“Go to bed you idiot. I’ll call you in the morning.”

He mumbles something as I place a trashcan next to him. As I walk out I just shake my head. Well I wasn’t expecting that.

On to the next drunk man in my life. As I approach the limo, I have to step over fresh puke to get in. He’s passed out on his back with throw up around his mouth.

“Hey, wake up.”

He startles when I close the door.

“What?” He groans.

He looks over to me and smiles then wipes his mouth.

“Hey.” He sits up and slides over to me.  

“Hey stupid.” I say as he rests his head on my shoulder.

“Remind me to never drink or eat like that again.”

I sit back thinking about what Charlie said.

“Talk to me hubby.” His words are slurred.

“Just had a conversation with Charlie, it was interesting.”

“He’s in love with you, right? You’re mine and he can’t have you. Bastard had like 15 years to figure that…”

I stop his ramble with a finger over his lips.

“Yes, but not in that way. Not everyone loves me like that.”

“I do, and you better not forget it.”

That makes me smile and think about how much I love him. I can feel him relaxing next to me. He settles in for the ride with a deep breath and a sigh.

“So, what did he say?”

“He said he wants to make sure you love me and that he was just testing you.”

“He doesn’t have anything to worry about. You are everything. You and Devil are my family.”

I kiss the top of his head.

“You’re my all too.”

I expect him to say something or do something. The only thing I hear is his snorting. Well, there goes a nice moment. For the rest of the trip home, the only thing that breaks the silence is his once in a while snoring.

It’s been a long day and I’m finally home. I unlock the door and the first thing I hear is barking. He must have put Devil in her much hated kennel.

“Aww, did daddy put you in the kennel?” I say as I walk over to her kennel behind the couch. I let her out and walk her wiggly butt outside to pee. She’s so happy to see us that she isn’t taking care of business.

“Go potty.” I tell her as she jumps at me.

“Devil now, go.” Zero sternly pointing to the yard. She steps away still wiggly and starts to sniff around, after a second she squats and takes care of business.

“Thank you for that.”

“Damn it, my head.”

“Did you hurt yourself yelling at her?”

“Yeah, I did.”

I cup his chin with my hand and rub his cheek with my thumb.

I look out over to the yard and see Devil getting close to the street.

“Devil, get back here!”

I jog over to her and grab her by the collar when she doesn’t listen to me.

“What did papa tell you about the street?” Zero says from the doorway. I let her go and she runs pass him in to the house.

“Bad girl.” I point to her.

I’m so tired that I just realize she has her Devil Girl uniform on. How can you be mad at her when all she wants is to be loved on by her papa. I kneel and she runs up and licks me on the face. Zero rushes past me to the bathroom. I can hear him throwing up. I let her excitement run out before I check on my wifey.

I knock.

“Go away.”

I leave to get him a Gatorade and two Advils.

“I’m coming in.” I open the door before he can protest.

He’s sitting on the toilet holding the trashcan in front on him. He didn’t make in time. He has thrown up all over himself. Devil slides past me and starts to lick him. He groans as he tries to push her away. The last thing we need is a puppy drunk off of throw up. It smells like alcohol in here.

“Devil, leave him alone.”

I set the Gatorade and Advil on the counter and bend down to pick her up. It's not the easiest of things to do seeing she 40 pounds. I put her on the other side of the door and close it. She starts to sniff and scratch at the door.

“Here, take this.” I hand him the Gatorade and the pills.

“I’m going to go get new towels and start the shower, ok?”

He nods after he swallows the pills.

“Thank you.”

“Just finish up, ok? I’m ready for bed.”

I squeeze thought the door trying to not let Devil pass but she’s too sleek and quick for that. I say fuck it and let him deal with her for a while. As I go get new towels for us. I come back and find her sitting in front of him staring at him while he finishes up. I pass them both to head to the shower. He joins me a second after he closes the bathroom door.

“I feel like shit.”

“Well, you look it too.”

I help start to wash his hair as soon as he steps in. I help him shower as quick as I can. I’m completely over this day.

We finish up and step out of the shower. Devil is waiting quietly on the bathmat for us to step out. We gave up a long time ago trying to keep her out of the bathroom when we are showering. She would bark, howl and whimper if we didn’t let her in. We brush our teeth while she licks the water off the floor and if we aren’t watching, she’ll lick the back of our calves too. She has no concept of personal space.

We walk out and Zero face plants on his side of the bed. I cover him with another towel while I put on some sleeper pants. I don’t want her to get any idea about the water on his back. I take her out one more time before calling it a night. We come back to him under the covers. I quickly wipe Devil’s paws with a damp towel before she hops up on the bed with us. She makes her way up to Zero’s back. He turns and cuddles her. A second later the lights are out and I’m curled up around them both.

We are woken up by a knock on the door and Devil barking at the end of the bed. I turn and see the clock: it’s 11:30. I’m surprised she let us sleep so long. I get up expecting her to follow me but she doesn’t, all she does is steal my place in bed. Little Brat, I think to myself as I open the front door. It’s Charlie.

“Hey, we aren’t up quiet yet.”

He is wearing a pair sun glasses but besides that, he looks ok.

“No biggie, I bring coffee and Danishes”.

“Thanks.”

He hands me the Dunk’n Donut coffee and the box of Danishes.

“Where’s the wifey?”

“Still passed out.”

I walk towards the bedroom to close the door when Devil starts to bark at me.

“Shhh, why are you barking? Stop barking, you will wake daddy!”

Zero starts to stir then stretch. I walk over to her to try and get her off the bed but she keeps barking. I watch Zero stretch again and then sit up.

“What’s with all the damn barking?”

Devil greets him with kisses as he tries to wake up.

“Morning Zero.” Charlie says.

Devil shoots to the end of the bed and starts to freak out.

“She wasn’t barking because of me, she’s barking because of you.” I say as I sit on my side of the bed.

Zero starts to crack up.

“That’s my girl. Come to daddy.”

She goes and sits next to him.

“Jude, you have a furry chastity belt for my away game. You are such a good girl, yes you are. You know whose room this is.” He is hugging and kissing her and she is eating it up.

“Do you want a treat? Does daddy’s girl want a treat?”

She stands up and stare at the bedside drawer. He reaches in and gives her a treat.

“Very funny Zero. You have had your fun. Let’s get going. T-time is in an hour.”I said

I get up and walk towards the doorway where Charlie used to be standing. I call Devil over. Zero gets up sporting morning wood that you can see through boxers.

He stretches.

“Give me 20 minutes.”

“That’s it, really?”

He looks down.

“30 minutes if you join me.”

I smile. I walk into the living room to make sure they are getting along. That crazy girl is completely fine sitting at the end of the couch.

After our long hot shower, we are dressed and eating Danishes as we walk out the front door.

For the next 2 hours, we play golf. I’m not any good at it but Zero is surprisingly good. The air is competitive but it isn’t tense like yesterday. They smile and talk. They are actually being civil with each other, it’s nice to see.

On the 6 hole I receive a call from Lionel, something is going on and she needs me. I excuse myself and head home to let Devil out and then the two of us head to Lionel’s.

At Lunch

Zero’s POV

Charlie is proving me wrong. He isn’t a completely dick after all. He is the typical playboy, flirting with every waitress. Did I look like that before Jude? It seems a little pathetic now.

He also has a chip on his shoulder about his injury, I expected that. I know that I would be a bit of a dick if I had to quit the sport that I love some much. For men like us, our job is our life. I guess I can’t place myself into that category anymore. I have Jude and Devil and he has no one really.

“So, you guys planning on kids?”

“We aren’t even married yet. Why would we even have kids on the mind?”

“Because everyone knows a puppy is a gate way drug to babies.”

“Oh...”

We have never talked about it. Is Devil is our gateway drug? Does my hubby even want a kid?

At Lionel’s

Jude’s POV

We are sitting in the backyard throwing one of Devil’s many toys that we keep at Lionel’s across the yard. I found out that the only reason I’m here is because Lionel wanted to save me from the insanity, which is nice. I have been texting her the whole day and last night. She knows what I’ve been going through.

“Should I text him and see how it’s going?”

“Do you think they have killed each other yet?”

“I don’t think so.”

It rings and rings. Nothing.

“Zero’s not picking up.”

“Then leave them alone.”

I take her advice and left things as they are.

Two hour go by and nothing.

Three hours and I get a message that he will be home late.

I decide to go home to work on some reports for Lionel. I’m now working and having dinner. I receive a text from Zero; all emojis.

“Well, that’s different. A green heart, a puppy and a man. What do you think it means?” I ask Devil who is laying on my feet. She doesn’t move. I guess she’s too tired from playing at Lionel’s.

Throughout the night, I get a text with a few emojis and that’s it. I shrugged it off and go get ready for bed.

It’s a little after 1:30 when I’m woken up by the bedroom door opening.

“Shit Dev, you scared me. I’m home, I know Dev. Shh you’ll wake papa.”

I hear him kick his shoes off and head to the bathroom for a few minutes. For some reason, there is a steady stream of cursing ever since he came home. I can hear him getting ready for bed. He stumbles over his shoes while trying to get in bed.

“Shit. Dev get off me. I love you too.”

I feel the bed sink. I feel his hand on my shoulder then my chest. I can feel him moving towards me.

“Oh, my sexy hubby.”

“Are you drunk again?”

He starts to laugh.

“You are, aren’t you?”

I sit up and almost smack our foreheads together. I reach to turn on the light when he stops my hand.

“No lights Jude.”

That stops me for a second before turning on the light.

“What the hell happened?”

He has a busted lip and a black eye but he’s still smiling.

“What the?”

“I can explain, I can explain.”

I sit back because I have to hear this.

“So?”

“Have I told you how cute you are when you’re mad at me?”

He gives me this stupid grin. I roll my eyes at him. He starts to lay down.

“No, you can’t sleep yet.”

He rests his head on my lap.

“Talk!”

“Ok ok. Let me think.” He starts to hum to himself. “Oh right. You left me.”

“Lionel called.”

“Right right. We had lunch and we talked. Is Devil a gateway dog?”

“What are you talking about?”

“To kids, you know. I think kids would be nice. A little girl that looks like you. I’d like that.”

My heart speeds up at the talk of having a family with him.

“Do you want to get married?”

“What huh? Are you asking me now?”

“I want to get married, do you?”

“Yes, are you asking me now?”

“No no, why do you keep asking that?”

“Oh, just tell me what happened.”

“Oh right right. We caught a pick up game at a park…”

“And...”

“Right, then we went to a batting cage.”

“Ok and...”

Nothing but silence. I shake him.

“Son of a bitch, that hurts.”

“You fell asleep.”

“Oh right right, we went to Dave and Busters and I beat the crap out of him at that basketball game. Then I lost that Skee-ball, that’s why I was only texting with emojis.”

“Then?” That makes so much sense. I think to myself.Not.

“We had dinner and started to drink.”

“And?”

“We got pulled into a bar fight.”

“Tell me he didn’t start it.”

“He didn’t, but he got punched first. He was flirting with this chick…”

“I know the rest; I should’ve never left you with him…”

“No no, it’s cool. I had a great day and he promised to come back next year and we can do it all over again. We got along great Jude.”

“What?!”

He can’t be serious.


	5. The start of something major?

 

Zero’s POV

I’m laying on the couch trying to take a nap after the gym. Devil is sprawled out on my chest licking my chin. I sigh.  
“Devil, will you chill?! Daddy loves you too.” I kiss the top of her head.  
For the next 5 minutes, she keeps licking me. I swear she’s obsessed with me some times.  
I am in the need of a nap because I have had a lot on my mind since Charlie left. It’s been a month since our drunken escapades and I haven’t had a good night sleep since. In between our moments of drunkenness, we had some serious thoughts provoking conversations about life and love. He is the whole reason for my sleepless nights.

Jude’s POV

I unlock our front door after a long day at the arena. The lights are out in the living room and the rest of the house. I can hear Zero call out in pain.  
“Damnit Devil!”  
Out of the darkness Devil runs up to me. She is doing what boxer parents affectionately call wiggle butt or kidney beaning. I flip on the lights and see him laying on the couch rubbing his side. I bend down to pet Devil.  
“Have you been a good girl, huh? Do you get a treat?”  
She abruptly stops and tries to sit. She can’t seem to help herself, she is still wiggling despite trying to sit. She missed her papa that much.  
“So?”  
I look over to Zero, he looks tired. Something is wrong but he won’t talk about it.  
“She was ok. She wouldn’t stop licking me during our nap.”  
I go to the kitchen where we have a basketball cookie jar full of dog treats so I can give her one of her favorite treats. I turn and she’s sitting in the doorway because she knows not to come into the kitchen.  
“How was your day?” He asks from the couch.  
I toss Devil the treat before heading to the couch to sit next to him.  
“Why do you always do that to her?”  
“I still have hope that she will catch one day.” I tell him.  
He just shakes his head.  
“Jude, I think you need to give up hope on that, man.”  
He slaps me on the thigh and gives me an apologetic smile.  
We sit back and watch her look for the treat that bounced off her face.  
“So, your day Jude?”  
“Better than yours, it looks like.” Pointing to the claw marks bleeding on his side.  
“I think it’s time for her to go to the groomers, don’t you think?” I tell him.  
I get up to grab the first aid kit to clean him up. He grabs my hand before I get too far.  
“Where are you going?”  
“To get something to clean you up with.”  
“I’m fine, it’s just a scratch. She gives them to me all the time. Come back, you haven’t given me my treat.”  
“What are you a dog now? And she has never made you bleed.”  
He pulls me back on to the couch.  
“I could be your dog and I want to share my bone with you.” He wiggles his eyebrows at me.  
I smile and pull him into a kiss. His cheesy lines get me every time.  
“Stupid.”  
I get up to grab the first aid kit. I come back and find Devil sitting next to him.  
“Down.” I tell her firmly.  
She stares at me for a second then moves to lay across his lap.  
“I guess that will do.” I tell him as I start to clean his side.  
“So, what’s going on at Devils headquarters? Anything interesting?”  
“Yeah, we have a new charity that Lionel thinks you would be the perfect face of.”  
“Need some good press for your dynasty?”  
“You could say that.”  
“So?”  
“A program to help teenagers aging out of foster care to find jobs and affordable housing as well as scholarships to go to school.”  
“Jude, I don’t...”  
“You don’t have to worry about talking about the past, you just have to give a speech about if you didn’t have basketball you don’t know where you would be today, and how you hope that the charity will be able to help these young adults get off on the right foot.”  
“Ok, I think I can do that.”  
“I figure it would be a great tax write off. You can use one now that you are racking in all of your gay dollars.”  
“You’re right, I didn’t think about that when I was making all those deals.”  
“Plus, you would be doing some good for the community too. How does the Zero scholarship for foster kids sound?”

Zero’s POV

As Jude patches me up, he starts to get nervous, I can tell because of the tone in his voice.  
“Hey, if this is something you want me to do, I’m in.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, I’d do anything for you.”  
“Great, you have 8 group homes to visit tomorrow.”  
“What? What happened to speeches and signing checks?”  
“This is just for the press, you walk in and smile and talk to the kids, sign some t-shirts and you are out.”  
“Are you going to be our chaperon?”  
“I can come to the first two or three, after that I have to leave for a meeting. I’m sure everything will be fine. You trust me, right?”

Next day

Zero’s POV

We are at the last house. It has been an emotionally draining day. Having to put up a strong front after Jude left was a little tougher than normal. I saw too many kids that reminded me of myself. I’m sure this is Jude’s idea of therapy for me.

As we walk up to the final house. The rest of my teammates seem to be in pretty good spirits. The first thing I notice about this house is the yard. Unlike the rest of the houses we visited, this one is different. Terrence is the first to get to the door. He is ready to knock but I noticed the sign on the door:

Please don’t knock or use the doorbell, please use the bell.

“Wall, don’t knock the sign.” I tell him.  
I reach up and ring the old fashion bell hanging near the door. Three seconds later a woman in her young 40’s with short blond hair comes to the door wearing a Devil t-shirt and jeans shorts.  
“Hey guys, come on in. You’re just in time for the scream feast.”  
We step in and look around, the camera man, the photographer and his assistant are right behind us.  
She leads us through the modest house. She introduces herself as Karen as we walk. Everywhere we look we see diapers and baby toys. She finally gets to a door where all the noise is coming from and opens it.  
There are four cribs and two rocking chairs on opposite sides of the room. The room has an alphabet border and yellow walls. There is a large colorful butterfly carpet in the middle of the room that adds to the homie feel. This is one of the nicest rooms I have seen in a group home and I have seen my share.  
I look around and see that the cries are coming from ever baby in the room. I see there is another woman a little younger than Karen sitting in a rocking chair trying to rock the loudest baby to sleep. Everyone but me is hesitant about walking into baby war zone.  
“Meet the crew guys.”  
She walks to each crib and tells us the story of each child. The first one was given up because the family already had 4 kids and felt like they couldn’t keep the fifth one. The next two are twins that were left in the hospital by cracked out mothers. The next one was a baby that was born to a mother in prison. For some reason, she doesn’t tell us about the last baby. I wonder if that baby belongs to them?  
As the camera starts to flash, something draws me to the baby that is being rocked.  
“So, what’s this one’s story?”  
I don’t know how I startled her but I did. She jerks and looks up at me with wide eyes. She looks tired and worn out.  
“Oh, I’m sorry did you say something?”  
“Yeah I was asking about the story. Every kid has one.”  
The little one is swaddled so she must be pretty young.  
“We received her two days ago and she has barely stopped crying.”  
“Do you mind letting me try?”  
She looks unsure about it.  
“What do you have to lose? She’s a little girl, right?” The blanket she is waddled in is pink with white polka dots.  
“Right.”  
She shrugs and gets up. She gently hand her over.  
“We named her Lexi.”  
The first thing I notice after the blanket falls away is the top of her head. She has a head full of shiny black hair and her tiny little hands are covering her mouth. The shift must have gotten her attention because she calms down for a second before starting to cry again.  
I speak softly and low to her.  
“Hi pretty girl, what’s with all the racket huh?”  
After a few moments of talking to her in the same voice I used when Devil was small enough to fit in the palm, she slowly stops crying and stares at me with her dark brown eyes. I can feel the room staring at me. I just keep talking to her and ignoring everyone else.  
“Aren’t you a heart breaker?” I tell her.  
She moves her hands away from her mouth and I see it: cleft lip.  
“Ah, Zero we can get you with one of the other babies for a photo.”  
I walk over to my teammates who are all holding now quiet babies. I’m still holding Lexi and defiantly wait for the pictures. The assistant looks to the photographer with a uncomfortable look on his face.  
“Are we going to do this or what?”  
The photographer shrugs and starts to take our pictures.  
After a few minutes of pictures, the camera man, the photographer and his assistant pack up and leave. Terrence and I are the only ones left. Everyone else left right behind the photographer.  
Terrence and I are sitting in the rocking chairs across from each other holding two of the four babies. Karen and Jill are watching us from the middle of the room as they clean up a little.  
“Zero, I have to ask: where did you get your skills with babies?” Karen asks.  
“I am the oldest of two.” I leave it at that.  
“This is the longest she has been quiet since she’s has been with us.” Jill says.  
“Man killer court skills and you’re good with babies. You too Terrence!” Karen says with a smile.  
“You two are both taken, right? Are you guys looking to get married anytime soon?” Jill says.  
“Jill! Don’t mind her.”  
“I’m single at the moment.” Terrence says quietly.  
“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that. What about you Zero, looking to marry anytime soon? You know a puppy is like a bridge to commitment and a step towards something major? I just love all of your pictures and cute videos with Jude.”  
I softly chuckle. I don’t want to say much because I rather not have Terrence know what has been on my mind for the last month.  
“Well, it’s been less than a year, I think it’s a little soon.”  
“Well, think about it. I think you would be a great foster parent and if you like, in 6 months you could adopt her.”  
“Trying to marry me off, huh?”  
“Kinda, she has really taken to you.”  
“Kids just like me.”  
I watch as Terrence hands over the little boy he was holding off to Karen. He says a few words to her before leaving.  
I spend the next hour getting to know Jill and Karen better. I arrive home a little later than expected meeting Jude at the front door.  
“Hey, I thought you would have been home already.”  
I head straight for Devils kennel to let her out to go potty.  
“I was, but I got catch up in a conversation at the last home.”  
“Oh ok, so how was it?”  
Jude joins me in the doorway watching Devil do her business. My poor girl had to go. She didn’t waste time at all. She found a spot and squatted quickly. She ran a few laps around the yard before running to us.  
“It was cool. I don’t know about you, but I really need some food.”  
I watch Jude toss her two biscuits before heading to make her dinner.  
“Good, I told you everything would be okay when I left.”  
As I scoop out the dry food my mind wanders a little: does Jude even want kids?


	6. NYC here we come

Jude’s POV

Something’s up  
I’m sitting in my office staring at our first picture as a family. We look so happy bring our girl home from her foster mom’s house. I thought everything between us was great.

For the past month and a half, Zero has been acting strange; he’s been restless at night, barely sleeping most of the time. Lately, the gym seems to be his favorite place to go in the middle of the night. After the fifth time in two weeks, I figured out there was a pattern. At first, I didn’t notice it but then last night when he was in the bathroom his phone vibrated on top of the bed. I looked over at the clock: 3am. Who on earth would be texting him at this hour? My curiosity got the best of me and I reached over Devil who has stretched out on the bed and picked his phone up to take a look. It was a simple text from someone named Lkj, what an odd name:

We need your magic, please!

It seems innocent in a weird way. There are no emojis that are winking or eggplants. I heard the toilet flush and quickly act like I’m sleeping.  
“Damn it Devil, I was gone for like three minutes.”  
I watch him through my lashes. He picks up his phone and checks it. He sighs then smiles.  
“The gym it is then.”  
He walks away to get dressed. He walks over to my side and gentle rubs the side of my head with the back of his hand.  
“Jude, I’m going to the gym, ok? I’ll be back in a few.”  
I just nod my head as he walks out.  
I trust him, right?  
I must trust him because I fell asleep a few minutes later.

When I woke up in the morning I am the only one in bed, even Devil is gone. I look around and everything seems normal, nothing out of place. I shrug and get up to head to the bathroom to take a shower. After a few minutes of letting the hot water run over me, I feel a rush of cool air from the glass door opening. Before I can turn around, I feel Zero kiss my back. He hugs me around the waist.  
“Hey.” I say.  
“Hey yourself.” He kisses my shoulder.  
“Do you have time for a quickie?” He asks.  
“You offering?”  
He slides his hand over my stomach towards my morning wood.  
“Of course stupid.”  
He pushes me flush against the back wall so the water sprays the back of his head. He kisses his way down my body. It felts so good at the moment and I didn’t have a care in the world. I feel myself relax and hope Devil isn’t watching us, I close my eyes not wanting to know. After the second time he deep throats me, I pull him up to kiss him. He kisses me like he hasn’t seen me in a week, we were grinding our lower bodies together. I reached down and grab his ass with both hands and lift him a little.  
“Fuck” He hisses.  
“Let’s move this elsewhere.”I tell him.It might be the off season but I don't want to take a chance of slipping in the shower  
I shut off the water and open the door. Devil greets me as soon as we step out.  
“Devil out, Daddy’s trying to get laid.” He opens the door and grabs an emergency doggie treat that we keep next to the lube and condoms and tosses it out the door. Devil dashes through the door. He quickly closes it.  
“Where were we? Get your sexy ass on the counter.”  
I quickly comply because we don’t have much time before Devil starts to scratch at the door.

“Jude? Earth to Jude?” Lionel’s voice wakes me from my daydream.  
“Sorry about that, what’s up?”  
“I thought you might like to see the pictures from the players’ visits to the foster homes.”  
“Sure.”  
“There are some interesting ones in there, I put them on the top.”  
She hands me a large manila envelope, I’m curious to see what she is talking about. I pull all of the pictures out and lay them on desk. She picks up one to show me.  
“I saw this and my ovaries exploded.”  
It was Zero in a rocking chair cradling a swaddled baby.  
“Oh, wow.”  
“Doesn’t that just make you want a baby? Imagine him shirtless on the couch cuddling a baby.”  
I don’t know what the male equal is to her ovaries comment is, but I totally understand what she is saying. Picture after picture it’s all too much. The look on his face, the total worship, it is like seeing him with a palm sized Devil all over again. I sit back and see what my future could look like and it’s nice, really nice, and boy, is he a DILF!  
“Awww Jude, you understand. That look in your eyes says you get it.”  
“Yeah, I think I do. Do you mind if I keep this one?”  
“Sure, we aren’t going to use them.”  
“Thanks.”  
My phone starts to vibrate, I pick it up and take a look.

Jude I’m going to NYC, I need to pick up a few things. Will be home in a few days.

“Ok... Are you free to hang out tonight? I’m suddenly am.”  
A second later Lionel’s phones buzzes.  
She has a curious look on her face and then she looks puzzled.  
“I need to take a rain check.”  
She says as she heads to the door.

Zero’s POV

I’ve chartered a private plane to take me and my guest to NYC. It’s been an hour and Lionel hasn’t shown up yet. I kick off my shoes, grab the pillow and blanket and try to relax.  
I told the Captain that we wouldn’t leave until Lionel arrives.

Lionel’s POV

Something is up Zero’s sleeve. Getting a text from him was completely out of the blue, we barely talk much less travel together. It must be major since Jude is clueless.  
I arrive at the airport a little over an hour later. I board the plane and a take a seat. Zero is knocked out cold in his chair, from what Jude has been telling me, he hasn’t been sleeping very well. I figure I’ll let him sleep until I get bored and then he’ll need to let me know what he is hiding.

Zero’s POV

I wake up to my ears popping. I sit up, stretch and look around.  
“Welcome back to the land of the living Zero.”  
I held my hand up in greeting. I need to wake up before speaking. The flight attendant walks over.  
“Can I get you something?”  
“Just water.”  
She walks away and brings me back a bottle of water and a glass of ice.  
“So Zero, what’s this all about? Tell me why I’m sitting on a plane going to New York with you.”  
“You’re here because I need your help with a surprise for Jude.”  
“I figured that much, why else would I be here?! I don’t think it’s his birthday so what’s the special occasion?”  
“Our engagement and wedding. I figure I’d hijack his two favorite people and go from there.”


	7. Game plan

 

Lionel’s POV

 

After the initial shock of it wears off, I sit back and listen to his plan. He doesn’t have much of a plan at this point. The only thing he knows he wants are a ring and suits. I shake my head and take his iPad to get started on a list.

“First things first, when do you want to ask him?”

“Sometime this week.”

“Oh, you’re not wasting any time.”

“No I’m not, that’s why I’m planning both engagement and wedding at the same time.”

“You must be the cockiest person alive.”

“When you find your everything, you can be cocky.”

He has a point.

“So Jude’s your everything?”

“Of course he is.”

“Why are you in a rush? There must be more than you just wanting your happily ever after.”

I watch him sigh and sit a little straighter.

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Go ahead.”

“Do you think Jude wants kids?”

“I’d have to say yes. Why?”

He looks relieved at my answer.

“What makes you think so?”

“I saw him looking at pictures of you holding a new born and you could see it on his face. He even wanted to keep the pictures. Have you seen his office? He has pictures of you and Devil everywhere.”

“Really? Good, good.”

“Now it’s my turn. What’s this all about? The truth Zero.”

“For the past month and a half, I have been thinking about proposing. That’s why I’m having a hard time sleeping at night.”

“You have too much on your mind, that makes sense.”

“So when I met Lexi I knew I needed to take that big step.”

“Lexi?”

“The baby in the picture.”

“Oh, ok.”

“I figured we could marry and then adopt her.”

God, no wonder why Jude is in love with him; once you get him talking he can be really sweet.

I have my own reason for wanting everything that he wants; Jude gets a family of his own and I think deep down that’s what he wants or even what he may need. If he has a family of his own, maybe he can finally let go of his need for Oscar’s affection and attention.

“So, from foster kid to Christian baller to bad boy to gay to husband to adopting a kid in foster care; a complete circle”.

He just shrugs.

“You’re serious about this, aren’t you? You’ve put a lot of thought into this.”

“I’m just trying to build my life and Jude is the main component.”

I think I actually believe him.

“Well, that’s settled. I guess we are planning a wedding then.”

“Thank you. Between you, Charlie and me, we have this in the bag.”

 


	8. Safe and sound

 

Jude’s POV

 

In L.A.

 

I am just getting home when my phone buzzes at me to alert me to a text message, it’s from Zero; he made it safely to NYC.

“Well, that’s good.”

I wonder if he’s going to use his social media pages at all. It’s not spying if he posts it, right?

 

The next day, Lionel doesn’t show for work and I get a phone call from her letting me know she won’t back until tomorrow.

I haven’t had an actual phone conversation with Zero in a day and he has been pretty silent on social media. He posted a picture of himself in front of a clothing store, nothing too exciting, just a tailor. Then he posted a picture of dinner and that was it.

I do get a few text throughout the day. He tells me he misses me and Devil. He even tells me that he has a surprise for me. Now I’m really curious about what’s going on.

I’m having lunch and scanning his Facebook page. I am re-watching a few videos that we’ve done together. He thought that it would be a good idea if we did videos together, maybe if we put ourselves out there a little, the paparazzi would lay off us, so we started to do weekly videos on his YouTube channel. We did a few boyfriend challenges like what’s in my mouth and dress your boyfriend for the day. I was a little scared to do the food challenge, I thought he was going to feed me some of Devil’s food but he didn’t. I guess threatening him with no blow jobs for a month helped. I reload his page and see that he’s updated his status.

“Big things are coming and some major changes, stay tuned!”

Interesting. What does he have planned?

 

Zero’s POV

 

A limo is waiting for us at the airport. We finally land back in LA around 4 am.

The past few days have been very productive. The custom rings I order from Jacob, the jeweler, cost me 3 million total. It will take them two weeks to make. They are so blinked out that there will be no doubt in anyone mind that we are taken men. I got a deal on our suits with Dolce and Gabbana. I signed a contract to model in his next collection.

I am finally putting my keys in the front at 5:15, the house is dark, of course. I’m greeted by Devil who I almost trip over halfway to the bedroom.

“Hey you.” I give her a quick pat on the head. “Daddy missed you too.”

I quickly take a shower and try to climb in bed, there’s only one problem: Jude is on my side of the bed so I walk around to the other side. I climb in and scoot to the middle of the bed and wrap my arms around him.

“I’m home.” I whisper in his ear and kiss his bare shoulder. He sighs and starts to turn. I lay back to give him room. He turns and drapes his arm and leg over me.

“Hi, how was your trip?” He says sleepily.

“Shh, go back to sleep, we can talk later.”

I kiss him on the cheek and settle in once Devil stops moving at the end of the bed. I fall asleep quickly knowing my plan is in place and I will soon be a happily married man.

 


	9. Plans

Plans

 

Part 1 of our plan is in motion.

 

Jude has talked to Lionel about his worries about my strange behavior over the past month and a half. It’s Lionel’s job to get Jude to follow me on to the “gym”. Have I been going? Yes, but after I help Jill and Karen with Lexi. She just loves Her some Zero. I have that magic touch with her. She is meant to be a daddy’s girl and I’m the man that wants the job.

 

Part 2 is getting Jill and Karen’s house ready.

 

Part 3: Picking out my clothes for the proposal.

 

Part 4: Somehow getting this to all work out.

 

It’s dinner time in the Zero and Kincade household. I ordered in and I’m waiting for Jude to come home, it’s after 5:30 pm and he’s running late. As soon as he pulls up, I text Karen to tell her the plan is a go. I leave my phone by the cookie jar and head to the bathroom to hop in the shower. 

 

Jude’s POV

 

I’m finally home. It’s been a long day. I had a heart to heart with Lionel today about Zero. She gave me some advice that I’m thinking hard about. As I give Devil her treat, I notice Zero’s phone is buzzing. I just can’t help myself. I tap his screen to see the message.

 

Are you still coming over tonight? Someone wants to play.

 

Ok, I’m going to be calm about it. We can talk like adults. I wait in the bedroom for him and he comes out wearing only a towel.

“Hey, how was work?”

“Fine, we need to talk.”

“Can it wait?” He says as he runs a towel throw his hair. He starts to put on his gym clothes.

“No, it can’t.”

We go back and forth about it while he gets dressed.

“What’s going on with you?” I finally say.

I watch him put his shoes on and call Devil to him. He puts her in a pale pink dress. He clips a bow on her collar.

“What are you doing??”

He doesn’t say anything as he clips a leash on her and grabs a card.

 

Zero’s POV

 

I had a feeling he was going to make this hard so I have a backup plan. Our relationship is too strong for him to just follow. I grabbed the card with directions and Devil as I walked out to his car. I open the driver side door and lay the card down. Devil tries to climb in.

“No Devil, you’re not going with papa.”

We jog to my car.

“What are you doing?” Jude says from the front door.

I open the passenger door to let Devil in.

“Sit.”

It takes her a second before she does.

“Good girl.” I kiss the top head.

“I’m not going to ask you again: what are you doing?”

“Catch.”

I toss his keys at him which to my surprise he catches. I leave him dumbfounded as I jog back to my car.

“The sooner you get in that car; the sooner you get answers, stupid.” I wink at him then speed off.

 

Jude’s POV

 

I head back into the house for my jacket and shoes. A minute later I’m in my car. I’m really not in the mood to play games. I open the card with my name on it.

 

Since I knew you were going to make this hard on me, I figured I’d have to walk you through it stupid.

 

I sigh heavily and pull out.

It takes me 20 minutes to get to my destination. I see a limo parked in front of a house with Zero’s car behind it.

“What is going on.”

I get out and head to the front door. There’s a sign on the front door.

 

Welcome Jude

 

The door opens and a woman greets me with a bubbly smile.

“So good to finally meet you, he talks so much about you!” She claps and jumps a little.

“Ah, nice to meet you too.”

“Oh, I’m Jill, come in.”

I step into the house.

“If you follow me.” We head towards a hall way.

“I’ll meet you at the end.” She flips on the hall lights.

Both sides of the hall are full of pictures: one side has pictures I haven’t seen in 10 years, from when I was a kid and on the other side are pictures of Zero in college. As I slowly examine each picture, they morph into more recent pictures of both of us. Then it changes again to pictures of us together, then pictures of Devil when we first got her a little over a year ago. Then to pictures of the three of us and then the last is a picture I have never seen before: it’s of Zero’s face to face with a baby. All you see is their eyes and forehead. Jill opens the door next to the last picture. The first thing I see is Charlie with Devil, Lionel and a woman I don’t know.

“Surprise!” They say in a hushed voice.

I don’t notice the cards in their hands until they flipped them over.

 

Will – you – marry – him – and

 

I hear the door close behind me.

Is this really happening?

I turn around and see Zero on one knee holding a baby with a t-shirt that says adopt me.

I see Jill open a ring box and hand it to him.

“Well, Jude?”


	10. full steam ahead

Zero’s POV

Finally, this is happening. I close the door behind him and get down on one knee. He’s making me nervous by not saying anything.  
“Well? Jude?”  
He looks at the ring, then me, then Lexi.  
He takes a visible breath.  
“Stupid.” He says and takes the ring to put it on.  
I breathe a sigh of relief and get up. He helps me up and pulls me into a one arm hug.  
“Seriously, how long have you been planning this?”  
I see everyone look at each other confused.  
“What just happened?” Karen says.  
“Was that a yes?” Jill ask.  
“Well, crap Jude. The man gives you a million dollar ring and he can’t even get a yes or some loving.”  
“Of course. Sorry, a little in shock.”  
He pulls me in for a long slow kiss. All the adults in the room start to clap.  
“Well, that’s better.” I hear Lionel say.  
We pull apart and just stare at each other with stupid grins.  
“So, I take it that was a yes then, Jude?” I ask him.  
“Of course stupid.”  
“Ok, I have to ask: what with the stupid thing?” Jill asks.  
“Inside joke.” I tell her.  
“Ok.”  
“Sorry, I promise we will come across more loving towards each other in a more traditional way when it comes to home visits and interviews.” I tell them.  
Jude looks at me funny.  
“I’ll explain later.” I tell him.  
“Congrats guys.” Lionel is the first to congratulate us.

Jude’s POV

I hug Lionel first and then Charlie who was trying not to choke Devil since he is trying to hold her back.  
“You can ease up on her a little.” I tell him after our one arm hug.  
I kneel down.  
“Calm down, ok?” She’s panting and straining to get closer to Zero.  
“Sit.” Zero says firmly to her.  
She does her I want to sit but my ass won’t stop moving thing.  
“Settle.” She calms a little more.  
“Good girl.” He tells her. I look at him.  
“You’ve been working with her?” I say.  
“Yeah, for about two weeks.”  
I follow him as he walks to the rocking chair next to one of the cribs.  
“I think it’s time you two meet this one.”  
He nods to the sleeping baby on his shoulder.  
“Have a seat.”  
I sit down in the rocking chair. He pulls a small stool over and sits on it.  
“Well, I think she’s perfect. She’s my tiny diamond in the rough. She just needs a little polishing.” He rubs her back gently.  
“Hey Charlie, can you bring her over?”  
Charlie walks over with her. As soon as she gets close enough, Devil starts sniffing her.  
“Yes, there will be a few more than normal doctor’s appointment and surgeries…”  
Ok, he’s freaking me out.  
“Surgeries, what’s wrong?”  
“It’s not really bad.” I watch him move her from sleeping peacefully on his shoulder to holding her like a football. She’s small enough that her head fits in the palm of his hand and the rest of her body stretches almost to his elbow. She’s such a tiny little girl.  
Devil keeps sniffing her as he passes her to me. She starts to awake up.  
“Shh, it’s ok. Support her head Jude.” He says calmly.  
“Ok, I got this.” I have never held a baby before. She looks up at me with the most beautiful pair of dark brown eyes I’ve ever seen as she tries to suck on her tiny fist. I finally see what he is talking about.  
“Ah ok, I see it.”  
“I did my research, she can have surgery when she’s 6 months old. If we get married sooner rather than later… like tonight…”  
“Tonight!”  
“I brought your best friend, we have the suits, the rings, the venue and the pastor.”  
“That’s on standby.” Lionel adds.  
“What’s the rush?” I say nervously.  
“Well, why not? We love each other, right?”  
“Of course.”  
“We are already living together. We have one kid already. It’s time to make you an honest man and I can be your official wifey.”  
That makes me chuckle. He’s such a dork.  
“Don’t forget we have a house in both of our names. Why not make it official?”  
“I never thought of it that way.”  
“Plus, it looks good on the application and before you say anything, I have been thinking about how to ask you for the last month and a half. She just came along two weeks ago. You do want kids, right?”  
“Yes, of course.” I do but I don’t know how good of a parent I’ll will be.  
“Good, I hope you don’t mind; I have started filling out the paper work and signing it. You just need to sign and initial everything. Lionel is writing a reference letter for you and I haven’t asked Pete yet to write one for me. They have been working on my back ground check already. You need to fill out for one too. Oh, and I have the baby proofer coming next week.”  
“Wow, you have everything planned out.”  
“I really want to do this…. with you, as a team.”  
“How can I say no to that?!” I relax a little and settle her on my shoulder like he was holding her before he handed her to me. Devil moves closer and keeps sniffing her. I watch Zero pull her back a little.  
“Come here.” He pulls her into his lap.  
“You’re still our baby, now you just have to share my lap, ok baby girl?” He tells her. It’s always funny watching him have his little pep talks with her. He’s such a dork when he’s talking to her and I love him even more for it.  
“You’re going to be a big sister.” He kisses her temple and pets her. She starts to whine.  
“I think she wants a better look at her.” I turn her and sit the baby on my lap so Devil can see her.  
She keeps whining.  
“What’s wrong Devil?” I say.  
I watch Lexi yawn and stretch out her hand, Devil took the opportunity to lick her. Lexi lets out a cry that spooks Devil. She backs out of Zero’s lap and runs out of the room.  
“Go get her.” I tell him.  
Lexi’s cry must have woken up the rest of the babies in the room. She has a serious set of lungs on her. I rub her back and talk to her. A few minutes later, she’s calming down a little.  
“She didn’t hurt you. She just gave you a kiss. That’s all. She likes you.”  
Jill hands me a wipe to wipe her hands off.  
“Let me check her, she might need to be changed.”  
“Sure.”  
I gently hand her over. I look up and see Zero walk in carrying our 40 lb fur child.  
“See, nothing to be scared of.” He tells her.  
The room is now quiet with every adult in the room holding a baby. Charlie looks awkward holding one of the little boys who looks to be about a 5 or 6 months old. Lionel looks completely comfortable holding the baby she has in her arms.  
“She’s all cleaned up, want to try it again?” Jill asks.  
“Can you chill out long enough to say hi?” Zero asks Devil who is staring at Lexi and whining.  
She now has a pacifier in her mouth that Jill is holding in place and she looks pretty calm. Zero walks closer so Devil can get a better look at her.  
“Be good and sniff her, ok?”  
Devil strains to get closer to her. She sniffs her from top to bottom. She lickes her a few times but Lexi doesn’t do anything but wiggle a little.  
“Good girl.” We say in unison. We smile at each other and look to both of the girls.  
“That was too cute.” Karen says.  
“Ok, that was so cute.” Jill giggles.  
I see Lionel roll her eyes.  
We both just chuckle.  
“You think we should switch?” I ask.  
“Ah, how about we sit next to each other on the floor and see what happens.” Zero says rubbing his hairy chin on the top of her head.  
We pick a spot in front of Lexi’s empty crib. He relaxes his hold on Devil. She calmly lays across his lap and lays her head on his arm. I watch her out of the corner of my eye, she’s just calmly watching me with Lexi. Zero slowly pets her head.  
“Baby girl, this is going to be our new normal, ok?  
Something catches her attention. She stretches her paw out and then she moves in between us.  
“Oh no, is she trying to eat something?”  
“Devil, what are you doing?” Zero asks.  
She sits up and she has a pacifier in her mouth.  
“Drop it.” He says firmly.  
She ignores him and dashes under the crib. All you can see is her hindquarters and a fluffy pink dress.  
“Guess she found that missing pacifier.” Karen says.  
“I’m really sorry about this.” I tell them.  
“It’s ok, she’s still a baby herself.” Jill says.  
“I hate to break this up, but it’s getting late and if you don’t want to get married tonight, then I’m going to call and cancel.” Lionel speaks up.  
Zero doesn’t say anything because he’s too busy poking Devil’s nub of a tail with his finger to notice the conversation going on. She hates it when you mess with her tail. I guess he figured she will come out if he picks at her.  
“Let’s do it!” I say.


	11. Wifey

  
“You sure? He’s on stand by now if your finacee would pay attention to your butt and not devil’s we can get this going.

All eyes are on Zero who is trying to get devil to come out from under the crib. Half his body is now under the crib.  
“Come on Devil come out. Want to go bye bye?”  
“Hey wifey?.  
He backs out from under the bed.  
“What up?”  
“Lets do this thing”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes”  
“Awsome only problem is our fourlegged flower girl is a sleep under the crib.”  
“Ok you two get devil I’ll call the pastor .”Lionel said  
“Time to get you two dressed .”Charlie said  
After a hour. The pastor arrives. We are in seprate rooms getting dressed. Lionel instised on it. I can’t believe I’m getting married to Zero a man who after 2 years of knowing is the love of my life . I have known for a while now. I have always pictured myself being the one doing the proposing. I never thought I’d see zero on one knee in front of me if he wasn’t giving me head.  
“That man of your has great taste in cloths bro. If basketball doesn’t work out he can be my stylist.  
Charlie says.  
“I’m going to forget you said that.”  
He smiles.  
“So you think you’re up for all of this?”  
Charlie waves his hand around the room.  
“I have a few months of classes and home visits. It will be fine. We are a great team. We can accomplish anything together” I said  
The prospects of becoming a parent so soon is a bit nerve wrecking. If I’m honest with myself.  
“Your not fooling me its ok to be nervous.”  
“What are you talking about”  
“ You know tonight a big night buddy.””  
“Yeah I’m getting married!”  
“I know I’m still trying to wrap my head around the fact that’s it’s a man.”  
After I finish up with my tie I turn and look at him.  
“Seriously?”  
“Dude I have known you how long?”  
“11 years Im thinking.”  
“We are best friends and I figured you would have come to me about it.”  
“And have the chance of being made fun of. You know you can be a royal asshole right”  
“I guess I earned that.”  
There is a knock on the door.  
“Who is it?”  
Charlie walks over to the door.  
“Me stupid.”  
“Lionel is going to kill you. The whole bad luck thing.”  
“I’m not bride man.”  
“I know she blind folded me I just need a few minutes with him.”  
“Your step mom freaks me out man it’s totally a turn on but I rather not try her turn around.”  
“I knew it you have a thing for Lionel.”  
Zero says through the door.  
“Charlie I’m going to forget you said that too.”  
“Turn around we are going to do it her way.”  
“This isn’t nessacery.”  
“Man you are going to need all the luck in the world marrying a pro athlete and you know it. Shut up and just do it.”  
I sigh heavily and turn around. He walks me backward to the door and opens it.  
“Where are you Jude?”  
Charlie guilds my hand into Zero’s.  
“There you go.”  
“Thanks”  
I can hear Charlie walk away.  
“What’s up.”  
“I just wanted to make sure you really ok with this.”  
“Your not getting cold feet are you?”  
“Really Jude.” Zero says  
I just image him shaking his head.  
“I should proply ask you how many kids you want. We never really talked about it.”  
“From your tone you sound like you want more then one.”  
“I would have figured being an only child you wouldn’t want that for our kids.”  
“That’s true. 2?”  
“How about 3.5”  
“What?”  
“Well devil the point 5 and three human kids.”  
“Ah ok do you think we can handle that many?”  
“As a team we can do anything Jude.”  
I smile at that. That’s what I just said.  
“Ok two boys and a girl sound good?” I tell him  
“Well lets just see what happens “  
I didn’t have the heart to tell him that little girls frighten me. I don’t know anything about them.  
“That fine I can handle that.”  
“So you ready to do this thing?”  
“Abso-freaken-lotly”  
He squeezes my hand.  
“cool I’ll see you at the alter then”  
With that he walks away.  
As I finish dressing there is a nother knock on the door.  
“Who is it?”  
“Your step monster.”  
“Come in.”  
“Ready to marry your prince.”  
She walks in wearing a little black dress.  
“That ring in is gorgous”  
“Don’t you think it’s a bit much.”  
“Wait until you add your wedding band.”  
“Theres more?”  
“Jude that man want to make sure EVERYONE knows you are taken, married, someones bae, boo and hubby.”  
I had to laugh at her  
“He can be a bit jealious”  
“Understatement of the year Jude. Come on before he sends Devil after her papa.”  
She says after pinning a pink rose to my dark grey suit.  
We open the door and devil is sitting in front of us in her little pink dress .


	12. Built a home I mean a life

  


  


Jude’s POV

“Told you.”

“Come on Devil.”

She runs ahead of us to the back door. I look out into the yard and see a wooden gazebo decorated with white stringed lights. Karen and Jill are sitting to my left with a few baby monitors in their laps. We stop at the door. Lionel takes a wicker basket and offers it to Devil.

“Take it to daddy.”

To my surprise, she takes it and runs to Zero. I hear him tell her good girl before she sits next to him and drops the basket. I watch him place two small boxes and one long box in the basket.  

“I bet you didn’t know she could do that.”

“So she can’t fetch but will carry stuff. Nice.”

Got to love my fur child.

We walk down the aisle to John Legend’s _All of me_ and Lionel gives my hand to Zero. It’s ridiculous but sweet at the same time. I watch her hug him then whisper something in his ear. I watch him smile at whatever she said to him. She walks off and sits to my right. Charlie reaches over and turns the music off.

The Pastor, who reminds me of a much older Derek, clears his throat and begins to speak.

“Marriage is like a house: it is always best to have a strong foundation built on good soil using the best materials. Those materials are trust, love, friendship, and honesty. If you are missing one of those, the house that you’ve built together will surely crumble.

These two have built their home on a hill of trust using the fine bricks made of their love for each other. Those bricks of love are put together with the best cement: their honesty. The roof that covers their love, trust and honesty is made of the bond of friendship and with friendship, comes respect. From what I have been told, these two have built a strong home for themselves and their future children. May they be blessed with many children and may they always keep the home they built up to code in their hearts and minds. Zero has written his own vows.” The Pastor says.

“Jude, you once told me I am the most screwed up person you have ever met and, in the same breath, how I am the only person that makes you feel normal.”

He grips my hand a little tighter. Every so often, he will stop; stare at his shoes and then look at me.

“I will gladly spend the rest of my life making you feel normal. If that’s what keeps you happy. You are my best friend, my soul mate, my family and my home. For the first time in a long time, I’m not alone. I thank you for that.”

He has to wipe his face and take a deep breath. At this very moment, it feels like it’s just the two of us under the moon.

“I never thought I would find someone that loves me as much as I love them. Because of you, I’m a better person. I look forward to loving you and the family that we are building, for the rest my life.”

The emotional man standing in from of me disappears with the straightening of his shoulders and the appearance of his cocky smile.

“Robin Thicke said it best: I’m lost without you, can help myself. It’s true I was lost before I meet you but I’m not anymore because of you. You are my everything.”

Devil sits up and licks our joined hands causing everyone to laugh.

“Do you Jude, take Zero to be your husband?”

“Yes, I do.”

“The ring?”

Zero bends down and grabs one of the small boxes from the basket. He takes that ring, looks at it and then hands it to me.

“That one is mine.”

He reaches for the other small ring box. It’s a little less blinked out then my engagement ring.

“Seriously, more?” I whisper.

“Of course.”

He slides it on to my finger.

“Perfect.”

“Jude has something to say now.”

Zero looks confused. I originally was going to go the repeat after me route, but I changed my mind.

“Zero, we have been through ups and downs. Throughout it all, no matter how stubborn I was, you always had my back. You have protected me, loved me and lifted me up when I couldn’t do it myself. You have been my biggest cheerleader. My little wifey, as you like to say. You have made me the happiest I have ever been in my life. Thank you for loving me and making my life more than just business.” I slide on his ring without being told to.

“You may kiss your husband.”

We both take a step forward and ran into Devil who has laid down at our feet. She looks at us like “so, I’m not moving”.

“Move Devil.” I tell her.

“Stubborn, just like you.” Zero says.

“Hahaha, get over here.”

I shake my head, lean forward and pull my husband into a kiss by his neck.

“I now pronounce you Mr. and Mr. Kinkade.”

A second later, we pull away and everyone is clapping.

“Kinkade?” I ask.

“Yeah. How about we talk about it later?”

I watch him bend down and pick up the last box.

Everyone gets up and congratulates us. Hugs are being passed around.

“Good job Zero!” Charlie says.

He smiles and walks over to the pastor and hands him a white envelope.

“Zero, I expect to see all of your children when they need to be baptized.”

“Will do.”

“Come to church more often too. It’s been years since I have seen you.”

“I’ll have to talk to the hubby about that.”

They hug and walk to the front door.

  



	13. Fears part one

Jude’s POV

 

The small crowd breaks up. Karen and Jill head to the nursery. Charlie is playing with Devil and Lionel in standing by my side. She loops her arm with mine.

“So are you happy?”

“Abso-freaking-lutely.”

I smile at her than look down at my rings. Seeing my ring and thinking about everything that comes with it, my smile fades a little.

“It all overwhelming.”

“What part?”

“The adoption and kids.”

“Well, you better get ready because it’s happening Jude.”

“We aren’t done with the house yet.”

“That house is a never ending project, what’s taking so long?”

“Cracks in the foundation oddly enough and we had to gut the place because of the mold. We stopped construction because the season started and now we will start back up when the season is over.”

“Well, why are you waiting for the season to end? You need to crack the whip and get it done.”

“Because I want to work on the house. We will be fine at the apartment for a little while.” Zero says as he walks towards us.

“Well, that’s good.” I tell him.

Devil runs up to us panting from playing with Charlie. I watch as Lionel makes eyes at Charlie when he walks up. Oh great, this can’t be happening.

“So… Mr.Kinkade. What’s next?” I ask my now husband.

“In the morning, we get our marriage license to make this official, then we go pick up this one from Lionel’s.” He bends down and pats Devil on the head.

“I was more talking about tonight.”

“I got a plan. How about we go get some food? I’m starving.” Charlie pips up.

“Sounds like a great idea.” Zero tells him.

“There’s a great Japanese place not far from here.” Zero suggests.

“Sounds great.” I tell him.”

“Hey Karen, what do you guys want me to bring you back from Akira?”

Karen walks out carrying Lexi. Zero walks over to her.

“Ah, one steak and one seafood with all the fixings.”

“I got you guys.” I watch as he peeks at Lexi under the blanket.

“Hi, what are you doing awake?”

“She’s such a night owl, I swear.” Jill says.

“How about we get some pictures guys?” Jill says holding a camera up.

“Sure.” Zero tells her.

For the next 10 minutes, we take pictures with everyone. And at the end we take a few with a now sleeping Lexi. We can add it to the pictures in the hallway. Apparently, Zero wants to decorate the entry hall of our home with all of the picture from the hall of memories from tonight. I think it’s a great idea.

I follow Zero into the house and watch him put her in her crib. He’s incredibly careful and gentle with her. We turn to leave and spot Devil in the doorway.

“Come here girl.” Zero calls out to her. She trots in and starts to sniff the crib. She looks a little unsure of herself for some reason.

“Hi my girl, be good. We are going for food, ok?”

She doesn’t look like she is paying much attention, she’s too busy trying to see what Lexi is doing. We drag her out of the nursery and head to the front of the house. We meet up with Lionel and Charles.

“Have fun guys.” Jill says from the couch.

We wave good bye as we walk out. Devil tries to leave but we push her back in.

“We will be back, ok?” I tell her.

She watches us leave from the front door.

“Don’t look back, she’s going to making that face that we hate.” Zero tells me.


	14. Fears part 2

Jude’s POV

 

We are fresh out of the shower. I am pushed up against the bedroom wall by the closet. He is kissing his way down my back. He finally makes it to the swell of my ass. He bites the two fleshy globes causing me to jump a little.

“Shhhh Jude.”

“Seriously?”

He kisses along my crack and then buries his face in my ass. His tongue is darting out and finding his target. I try to find something to hold while he teasing me. I turn my head towards the bedroom door and see Devil standing next to a little black haired girl with large dark brown eyes and skin the color of mahogany.

 

Zero’s POV

 

I’m laying in the afterglow of our wedding night spooning my husband. My Husband. I can’t believe we did it. For some reason Jude’s restless in my arms tonight. He is mumbling and twitching a little. I guess he is dreaming; I hope it’s good.

 

Jude’s POV

 

I’m putting the finishing touches on wrapping a birthday gift. There’s music playing and everyone is here. I spot Lionel and Charlie in a corner blowing up balloons shaped like cats. Devil dashes pass me running after a pink rabbit and Zero is walking out of our bedroom in a pink and black spider man outfit. I turn around and walk out to the pool. The water is orange and I see a little lifeless mahogany girl staring at the purple sky.

 

Zero’s POV

 

Jude sits up from my arms. He’s breathing heavy and looking around.

“Hey, you ok?”

I reach out and lay a hand on his bare back. He turns and looks at me.

“Yeah, just a dream.”

“I take it a bad one?”

“Yeah. We were having sex…”

“Wait, when did a sex dream become a bad thing?”

“When your Daughter is in the doorway staring at me while you’re rimming my ass.”

I can’t help myself, I have to laugh at him.

“That’s it?”

“No.”

“I promise I won’t laugh.”

He sighs.

“I think it was Lexi’s birthday party.”

“How old was she turning?”

“I don’t know, I think 4 maybe.”

“Go on.”

It’s interesting that Jude is having dreams about our family.

“You were there, and Lionel. Oh, and Oscar too, for some reason. He was dressed like The Joker.”

“Always knew he was a joke. Get it.”

He just gives me the same look he always does when I say something stupid.

“You were dressed like a pink spider man.”

“Was I hot?”

He rolls his eyes at me.

“Go on, sorry.”

“Lexi was floating face up, dead in a pool.”

“What?!”

“She was dead.”

He looks really shaken up.

“Hey, it was just a dream Jude.”

I rub his back trying to get him to calm down. 

“I know. I know.”

I scout closer and sit behind him.

“Hey, you’re nervous Jude, it’s normal. You don’t think I’m not?”

He slides a little away from me to look at me.

“I’m freaked out, but I know if you’re by my side, we’ve got this.”

He smiles at me. I reach up to cup his cheek and kiss him.

“Well Mr. Kinkade, how about we try turning that brain of yours off.’

“Tell me Mr. Kinkade, how are you going to try and do that?”

“Wifey’s got this.”

I push him onto his back and pin him to the bed. He smiles up at me. With a push, he flips us. He may be a desk jockey, but he’s strong, really strong. We always enjoy fighting for control. We are evenly matched in a way. What he lacks in solid muscle, he makes up in strategy. But in the end, it doesn’t really matter because I always give him what he wants, what he begs me for.


	15. Dammit I have to go

Zero’s POV

 

It’s been a week since we have been married. We made it legal early morning the day after.

We started taking our classes on a daily basis, right after Jude gets off work.

Today, the baby proofer is coming to take care of all our sharp corners and anything that could be hazardous to a baby.

 

Jude’s POV

 

I come home early because we have class again tonight. I open the door and I see the results from the proofer right away. All the edges on every table and corner are covered, every electrical outlet has a plastic plug in them. I look around and I don’t see Zero but I do see Devil by the bathroom whining. I walk pass her and all I can hear is Zero cursing.

“Hey, you ok in there?”

“Fuck, I can’t get the toilet lid up and I have to go!”

“Calm down, think back; how did he show you to do it?”

“I don’t have a clue; I was too busy trying to entertain our brat.”

“I’m coming in.”

I open the door and he’s standing at the sink with his cock in his hand peeing. His head is tilted back and his mouth is hanging open.

“Really?”

“We really need to get that house built.”

He shakes, washes his hands and cleans the sink out.

“Now, where’s that damn manual?” He says as he walks pass me only stopping to give me a quick peak on the lips.

I just shake my head and follow him out.

“I guess I don’t have to ask if she was a good girl today.”

“No treat for you.” He points to her. Her head slumps and she mops away.

“So, was the baby proofer a man?”

“Yes, why?” He says flipping through the manual.

“Did he go into the bedroom by any chance?”

“Of course, what your point Jude?”

I go to the kitchen stepping over the baby gate and head to the basketball cookie jar. I grab two cookies and head back to the living room.

“Devil, come here girl.”

She trots up to me.

“Have you been a good girl? Yes, you have.”

“I told you, she gets no treat.”

“Remember when she first meet Charlie she protected the bedroom. You know she doesn’t like strange men in the house.”

“Why didn’t I think about that?!”

“That’s why I’m here.” I toss her the two cookies and sit back. “Beside the chaos with the baby proofer, how was your day?”

“Good, good, my reference letter from Pete was dropped off today.”

“That’s great, so he’s back from his vacation then?”

“Yeah, Ahsha got to meet her grandparents for the first time. It went well.”

We finish talking about Pete, Ahsha and Sloane’s trip to visit his family and then head to dinner before class.

We are lucky that Karen is an instructor so we get to spend time with Lexi while we take our classes. It’s amazing to see how much she changes over the week. She is almost a month old now and holding her is a second nature to both of us. She is always happy to see us, it’s almost like she knows that we are her forever home.

 


	16. the visit

Chapter

 

Jude’s POV

 

Two days later, we are still waiting for Zero’s background to come back and once it does, that part will be done .I have a feeling this might take months.

 

Today is our first home visit. We were warned that they will want to see everything: from bank statements to marriage certificates and they can ask you pretty much anything too. I’m sure the subject of my father will come up. I’m not looking forward to it but I can handle it. At least I’m not the one that will probably be asked about escorts.

 

Zero’s POV

 

The maid came today to straighten the house while I was at the dog park trying to wear Devil out since I don’t want her making a bad impression. We spent two hours running and playing with her birth mom Daisy. We are now back at the house where I had a shower and Devil had a bath. She is pretty tuckered out at this point.

As I get dressed, I decide to call Jude.

“Jude, are you almost home yet?”

“Yeah, I should be leaving in a minute.”

“Jude, don’t be late please.”

“I shouldn’t be, see you in a few.”

“Ok, bye.”

Without another word, Jude hangs up.

I put my phone on the dresser. I look into the mirror as I try on outfit after outfit, I currently am on my third try. I see Devil behind me lazily watching me.

“Don’t look at me like that.”

I shake a finger at her before heading back to the closet to change again.

 

35 minutes later

 

I’m in the middle of changing my shoes when there is a knock at the front door. It startles Devil and causes her to jump before she runs out of the room and starts to bark. Well damn, I thought I wore her little furry butt out. I swear I should bottle her energy somehow and sell it: Devil Juice?

“Shit Devil, chill out!”

I jog up to the door and grab Devil by the collar.

“Hi. Sorry about her, she’s my furry bodyguard.”

Our first interview / home visit is with a 40 something women with glasses and a long brown skirt and red hair. She looks ultra conservative to me. I’m glad I went with something out of Jude’s closet and not mine. His clothes are a little big but I look casual and respectable.

“Hello Mr.Kinkade, is that’s correct?”

I smile because that’s the first time someone has called me that.

“Yes, that correct. Just waiting for all of my paper work to show it. And you are?”

“Jessica Murphy.”

“Nice to meet you. Come in.”

She starts to looking around the living room.

“I’m going to put her in the bedroom, I’ll be right back.”

“No, let her stay. If she’s safe enough to be around a stranger, she should be fine with a child.”

“Alright then.” Well this should be interesting.

I kneel down in front of Devil who is watching her.

“Settle girl. It’s ok, she’s cool. Ok?” It takes a few seconds before she settles down.

“Good girl, go lay down on your bed.”

She trots off to her bed next to the TV and flops down on her bed.

“Will your husband be joining us?”

I check the microwave clock in the kitchen.

“Any minute now, I’m sure it’s just traffic.” I hope.

The front door flies open to reveal a discombobulated Jude. His brief case is barely closed and his hair is a bit of a mess. I get up and take his brief case from him.

“Hi, I’m so sorry, my boss forgot I had to go home early. Contract meetings with players and agents.”

I straighten the papers and close the case and sit it by the front door.

“I’ll be right back.” He gives my arm a quick squeeze and disappears into the back with Devil following close by.

“Need a drink?”

“I’m fine thank you.”

She writes something down in her notes. I take a seat in the middle of the couch waiting for Jude. He comes into the living room minus his suit jacket and tie.

“Hi.” Jude mutters.

“Hey.”

He sits next to me and pats my leg with an apologetic smile on his face.

“I’m really sorry about that.”

“Are we ready now?”

“Yes, yes.”

“Do you frequently come home late?” She looks at her phone.

“Sometimes.”

“During the off season, I’ll be the main care giver.” I pipe up.

“And during the on season? Are you an athlete of some type?”

We look at each and smile.

“Yes, I’m a baller for the Devils.”

She flips through her paper work.

“Ah ok, and what do you do Jude?”

“EVP for the Devils.”

“Oh ok, interesting”

Considering I’m going by my birth name on all the paper work, I shouldn’t be surprised that she didn’t know me by name but I figured she would recognize me by face. She must not watch sport center at all or Et.

 

For the next hour we talk about everything: jobs, our relationship and our home.

“Well, it was a pleasure to meet the three of you.” She says smiling. She seems more relaxed now than before.

We shake her hand and say our good byes.

Jude closes the door with a sigh of relief. He’s leaning up again the door looking like he has had a rough day. I walk over and pin his body to the door.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

I nuzzle my face in the crook of his neck and kiss him.

“You’re right.”

“Say it again, because I don’t hear it often.” I tell him.

He laughs and kisses my shoulder. I can feel Devil wiggling in between us. Jealous little bitch. I lean back a little and look down at Devil.

“I think someone needs dinner.” Nodding toward Devil.

“Oh, did you hear my stomach?” I give him a funny look. His head is back and his eyes are closed.

“No, I’m talking about her.” I points to Devil. He looks down.

“Yeah, you’re right again. Treat time and then dinner.”

“And yes, she was good.”

I step back and let Jude pass me. He grabs a few treats and toss them at her and then joins me at the couch.

“So what’s next?” He asks me and he intertwines his hand with mine.

“Now we wait.”


	17. Lexi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #thongs4htf4

Jude’s POV

 

It’s been a long 6 months of home visits, classes and background checks and all we want is to bring her home with us.

We started this whole process near the end of the regular season in March and we are almost done. Zero got behind on going to his classes because of the playoffs. He has one more and we will be able to bring Lexi home as her foster to adopt parents. I have been persistent about not buying anything yet. I didn’t want to jinx anything. I have a feeling my husband might have a secret stash of goods at his storage unit down the street. I still have nightmares of someone stepping up and wanting her just as much as we do. I don’t want to get my hopes up just yet.

This process has been crazy. Zero had to do two back ground checks because his name has been legally changed to Zero for the past 15 years and all his paper work was under his birth name, there was some confusion because of that.

 

Married life has been great. We have somehow managed to keep it private all this time. No one out of our small inner circle knows about it. There hasn’t been a single new report about it or anything. I’m waiting for the day when Zero wants to wear the gag gift that Charlie sent him. I think it’s a gag. At least to me it is.

A week after we got married, we received a box from Charlie and it was addressed to Zero. I watched with some fear as he opened it. I remember him muttering to himself about what could be in the box. His face lit up as he pulls out a black flat rimmed baseball hat.

 

Flashback

 

“Nice, I like it.”

“It’s just a hat.” I said blandly with a sigh of relief.

“No, not just any hat Jude. It’s a statement.”

I watched him put it on and then turns around to show me the back.

“Oh my God.”

On the back, in big bright shiny silver letter says Wifey.

He was so happy wearing it. I shake my head and roll my eyes. Having these people as friends is going to be the death of me. I’m going to have to hide it or just throw it.

 

Present day

 

I haven’t seen it lately so he must have put it up someplace. Maybe my husband knows me too well. We came to the decision that we wanted to wait for a while before we came out in public eye as a married couple. He wants it to be the two of us and I’m fine with that.

 

The team has been on a team building exercise trip in Oregon for the last 3 days. I have an hour before I have to go pick Zero up at the airport. Devil and I have been running around taking her to the dog park and the grooms. After work, I went for a massage and a haircut. We are now home having a snack when the phone rings. It’s a number I don’t recognize but something tells me to answer.

“Hello?”

“Mr. Kinkade? My name is Jenny Mathison, I’m your new social worker. I’m taking over for your old one. We need to place Lexi in your care today.”

“That’s great, but my husband still has one class to attend.”

“If he can do it in the next two days, you can pick her up right now. If not, then she will be placed in another home that might want to keep her.”

“Yes, he’ll do it. What happened?”

“There’s been an electrical fire at the home she was placed in.”

“Is everyone ok?”

“I’m sorry, but I have more children to be placed in new homes unless you are interested in more than one?”

“I don’t have space for another child. I live in a one-bedroom condo.”

“Ah, I see that now. I really do have to go. Meet me at University Hospital as soon as you can Mr. Kinkade.”

The line dies.

I sit there staring at my phone.

“This is happening. This is really happening!”

Devil walks over and licks me out of my shock. I smile at her and grab her face and kiss the top of her head.

“Lexi’s coming home today!”

I shot up from the couch. There is so much I need to do!

I buzz around the room looking for a pad of paper and a pen to write a list. Devil follows me around the house as excited as I am. I think she’s just reacting to my excitement as I fly through the house trying to make space for a crib in our bedroom.

 

Zero’s POV

 

We have just landed in Lax and I try calling Jude. We are an hour and a half late because of weather. I’m surprised that he isn’t waiting for me at the airport. As I get off plane I look around and see everyone’s family but mine. Jude, where are you?

 

Jude’s POV

 

University Hospital

 

It’s been 1 hour and I have finally made it to the ER. I had to get a car seat and a few other things before coming here. Our first major purchases as a married couple is a black Porshe Panamara. I’m glad that we already took care of that months ago. I have already installed the car seat. I’m at the ER looking for Jenny. I spot Jill across the room walking into one of the curtained rooms. I wave at her to get her attention.

“Jude, I’m so glad you’re here.”

She looks frazzled, like she has had a long day.

“What happened?”

“Electrical fire.”

“I take it you guys were home.”

“Yes. Karen has been sick with a bug and so she had the babies. I’m beat, taking care of everyone. So when everyone was down for a nap, I did the same. I woke up to a neighbor banging on the front door and the house full of smoke.”

“Is everyone ok?”

“Yes, everyone is being checked for smoke inhalation.”

“Good, good.”

“Jenny, this is Jude.”

I turn to see who she is talking to.

She looks about 21, with fire red hair and green eyes. She’s not what I expected at all. On the phone, she sounded like a uptight older women.

“As in Mr. Kinkade?”

“One and the same. Nice to meet you.”

She looks slightly surprised as she shakes my hand.

“Well, let’s get the paperwork done and get one out so I can take care of the others.”

As I sign the papers, I look up and a bunch of TMZ reporters are outside the hospital.

“Why are they here?”

“Excuse me?”

She looks up from her brief case.

“The reporters.”

“Oh, is that a problem?”

She looks at me like she thinks I’m crazy.

“You’re not from LA, are you?”

“No, I just moved here from Wyoming.”

“Ah well, that explains it.”

I wave over to Jill who is walking up to the nurse that is holding Lexi.

She has gotten so big. She’s 6 and ½ months old now. She has finally gotten over her being colicky so she’s much more pleasant to be around now.

“Is that everything?”

She flips through the paper work.

“Everything looks in order. Your husband just needs to finish that last class. And also sign some papers and we will be good.”

“Thank you.”

She hands me a manila envelope to take with me. I quickly walk over to Jill and the nurse. Lexi looks up and squeals in delight when she sees me.

“Hi Lexi.”

The closer I get, the farther she reaches out to me. She almost falls out of Jill’s arms.

“No, you don’t. Come here you.” I tell her.

“I’m so happy she can finally go home with you!” She hugs us both.

“Can you help me put on this Baby K’tan.”

Zero and I have decided to wear Lexi. We don’t like the idea of strollers. So it’s a k’tan and a black Coach diaper bag for us.

After a minute later, Lexi is firmly strapped to my chest and smiling.

“Are you ready to go bye bye?” Jill asks.

“Did you see the press? Do you know why they are here?”

“No clue, I’m sure that some pop princess is having issues.”

As I think about how to get out of here, I drape a thin blanket over Lexi.

“You know what? I think I know what I’m going to do.”

“Good luck.”

I wonder if they wouldn’t notice me if I were to walk pass them without making eye contact.

I head to the front because I don’t think they are going to let me through where the patients come in.

I walk out and start to head to the car when it starts.

“Jude.”

“Jude, is it true you’re adopting a baby with Zero?” Someone must have heard the social worker call me.

I stopped, I take my phone out and start to record them back.

“Want a exclusive?”

They all stop there shouting and look at each other.

“Sure.”

“Yeah, ok.”

All five of them agree.

I walk over to them.

“I’ll give you the first pictures of something even bigger than this if you delete the footage from the last 15 minutes.”

“It’s going to have to be huge for us to do that.”

“It is, and I’ll even give you all tickets to the opening game for this season.”

“Can we meet the Devil girls?”

“Yes.”

All of them shake their head yes.

Each one walks over with their camera’s and phone. I watch each of them delete their pictures. I collect each of their names to leave at will call.

“Ok, so what is this big news?” One of the short round black guys asks.

“How do wedding pictures? I’ll even give you the location of the first out starter in history of the NBA!”


	18. Mad?

 

Zero’s POV

 

Coach Pete and Sloane are kind enough to let me sit with them while I wait for Jude to arrive. I finally got a text saying he’s on his way. He’s running 30 minutes late even though we are an hour and a half late already. He’s not telling me anything. He did say that he is ok and is safe. For 20 minutes, I was freaking out because he didn’t answer my texts or phone calls.

“So Zero, how was your summer?” Sloane asks.

I look up and smile at Sloane. I can’t help but look at my bare ring finger and frown or rub it. This is the longest I have been without it and Jude.

“You’re married?!”

That seems to get Pete’s attention.

I cover my face for a second and sit back.

“What makes you say that, Sloane?” Pete says.

“Coach, I like her. You’re smart Sloane.”

“Congrats Zero.” Pete says.

“Yes, that’s wonderful. You look really happy.”

“I am. It’s been the best 6 months of my life.”

“I actually believe that, Zero. Good for you.” Pete says.

“Wow, 6 months?”

I see headlights coming towards us.

“He’s here. Thanks. Thanks for hanging around with me.”

“No problem Zero.”

“Have a good one.” Sloane says with a wave.

I push open the limo door and step out.

Jude’s explanation is going to have to be a good one because this was embarrassing.

 

Jude’s POV

 

He doesn’t exactly look mad, but he isn’t exactly smiling either. I pop the trunk for his bag. I look behind me and see Lexi asleep in her new car seat. I turn off the overhead light so it doesn’t wake her when he opens the door. He climbs in with an expecting look on his face.

“What happened? Did you forget about me?” He says in a flipped way as he puts on his seat belt.

“Of course not.”

I roll my eyes at him. I reach for his hand and kiss it. I pull the necklace free from my shirt. This is what was in the third box at the wedding. He wants me to put his ring on it so I keep it for him when he has games or whenever he can’t wear it. I don’t mind it since I’d hate to see anything happen to it. I take the necklace off to take the ring off.

“Before I give this back, I have a confession to make


	19. Baby makes three

Jude Pov 

He doesn’t say anything, just looks at me.

“TMZ knows we are married.”

“How?”

“I had to tell them something. They saw me coming out of the hospital.”

“Hospital? Are you ok?” He reaches up and turns on the overhead light.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

I quickly turn out the light before I reach over and slide his ring on his hand.

“So, what happened?”

“I needed to pick someone up.”

“Is Lionel ok?”

I wonder how long I can keep this up.

“Yes, she’s fine. She’s actually at the house now, with Devil.”

“Ok. What’s going on Jude?”

I take my phone and unlock it.

“Fine.”

I start to record him with one hand while I reach behind me and grab the tiny basketball that Lexi fell asleep holding on her lap.

“Catch.”

I toss the ball with a flick of the wrist over my shoulder.

“What’s Lexi’s ball doing in the car?”

I turn the light on.

“I thought I’d bring her with me to pick you up.” I point to the back seat.

“Seriously??? How?”

"Surprise! The house had an electrical fire, they had to place everyone in new homes.”

He has the most shocked face I have ever seen on him. I'm really glad I captured it on my phone. He reaches back and holds her barefoot in his hand. The smile on his face is so bright he could blind the Sun.

“There's only one catch, you have to finish that last class in the next two days.” I got a text from the social worker giving him extra time.

“Did you think we can do it tonight?” He says eagerly.

“It’s 10 pm now, you have an appointment in the morning. It’s going to fine.”

“Awesome.”

He pulls me into a quick yet deep kiss before getting out and climbing in the back to sit next to her. I hear his seat belt click.

“Hi baby girl.”

I turn and watch him wake her up with kisses and sweet words. I'm going to have to get used to seeing him with her fast because walking around with a boner all day is not going to be easy.

“Hi Lexi.” He coos.

She starts to wake up. For a second, I think she is going to start crying but she doesn't.

"There's daddy's girl."

She smiles at him and tries to reach for him. He kisses her hand and holds it next to his cheek.

“Where are your clothes, ha? Where are my baby’s clothes at?” He coos at her. “What are you waiting for Jude, let’s go home!”

I laugh at how fast he goes from cooing daddy to all business.

I smile back at him and start our first trip home as a family.

  
  



	20. Cupcakes home!

Lionel’s POV

 

It’s been hours and the guys aren’t home yet. I have had a great time setting up the crib and changing table combo. I don’t know why people make it look like it’s hard to do; all you need is YouTube.

I am settling down with Devil at my feet when I hear the key being put in the lock. I get up and open it for them.

“Welcome home Lexi!” I say.

Devil is so excited that she grabs a toy and starts her kidney bean dance next to me.

“Ba,ba,ba,ba.” Jude says as he walks in first with all of the bags. I watch Devil run off to follow Jude to the bedroom.

In the distance, you can hear Zero’s voice and a much smaller voice saying the same thing. I wonder what that’s about. Zero comes in a minute later with Lexi strapped to his chest.

“There’s the baby.” My arms are stretched out to take Lexi from him.

Zero kisses her cheek and hands her to me. I watch him walk into the kitchen. She stops her babbling and just looks at me.

“Hi, do you remember me pretty girl?”

From the kitchen, you can hear Zero opening the cookie jar.

“Where’s my girl? I don’t get any love. You didn’t miss me.”

It’s like magic. Devil suddenly appears in the door way of the kitchen wiggling and barking at him for his attention. She must have lost her toy in the bedroom.

“There she is.”

He kneels down to pet and love on her. In the middle of the daddy and fur child reunion, a sharp cry erupts from my arms.

“Shhhhhh, it’s ok.”

“I’ll take her.”

I look up and Jude is standing in front of me, taking her from me.

“Hey, I’m right here. Shhhh.”

“Jude, you got her?” Zero asks from the floor where Devil has her paws on both his shoulders, licking his face.

“We are good.” Jude gives him a determined look.

Zero smiles and nods his head.

“Oh, did you miss me? Yes, you did.” Zero tells Devil.

Jude walks away from me with a still crying Lexi.

“Well, I’m glad your home Zero, but that is my cue to leave. Jude, I’ll see you on Monday.” I blow a kiss to a crying Lexi and walk out.

 

Zero’s POV

 

“Ok girl, I get it. You’ve missed me.” I give Devil a kiss and a quick pat on the head to walk over to Jude and Lexi.

“Hey, why the tears, cupcake?”

“Cupcake?” Jude asks bouncing on the tips of his toes.

I take a quick sniff to see if she needs to be changed. Nope, she smells ok.

“Yeah, she my cute little cupcake.” I fluff her thick black curly hair.

“I swear, why didn’t I think of this?”

Jude passes her to me and rushes pass me mumbling about ba ba. I watch him go to the bedroom and brings back two things: a bottle and what looks like a baby version of Pringles.

“She’s hungry, why didn’t I think of that before? Baba. Give her a few of these little things.” He shakes the baby Pringles at me.

“What are they? They look like baby Pringles or dog treats for babies.”

“No, they are like baby cereal for her age.”

Lexi sees the canister and lets out an eager cry.

“Oh, ok.”

I sit and pour a few out on the counter. Lexi reaches for them and shoves them into her mouth.

“Definitely hungry.” She stops crying and happily eats.

“How is she eating those crispy cereal?”

“Well, good question. Karen gave them to me so…” His voice trails off.

“Let me see that mouth of yours. She doesn’t have any top teeth; we would see them.”

In between her chewing, I peel back her bottom lip, and there it is: a tiny tombstone like tooth. Jude makes a frustrated sound as he makes her bottle.

“I was so worried about having everything for her and making sure she was buckled in right, I didn’t think about when was the last time she ate.” Jude says.

I watch him heat the bottle in the microwave for the second time.

“Don’t be so hard on yourself Jude. Check out her little tooth.”

I give him a sympathetic smile. You can see he is being really hard on himself.

“Are you mad at him, my pretty little cupcake?” I ask as I kiss her on the cheek.

All she does is smile at me and shove another one of the star shaped cereals in her mouth.

“See, you guys are cool, just don’t do it again Jude.” I say seriously in a joking manner. With me being here to help, she will never go without eating again.

Jude walks over testing the temperature of the bottle as he walks. He stops, shakes it one more time and hands it to me. She makes a desperate little noise as I hold the bottle to her lips. She tries to hold it but she just can’t do it yet. I give her a few days and I’m sure she will do it herself. I take it with the hand she is closest to. With my other, I grab a busy as a bee Jude by his waist and put him closer.

“Hi.” He says in surprise.

He smiles and looks down and smooths her hair out. He leans in and rest his head on top of mine.

“Hi stranger.” I say back.

For the next few minutes, we watch our little girl eat using a special nipple made specially for babies with cleft lips.

Jude sighs heavily next to me before pushing away.

“Hey, where are you going?”

“I need to order dinner.”

Devil whines behind us.

“Crap, she needs to be feed too. I can’t forget our other child.” He says. “I had a whole evening planned.” He mutters under his breath.

“Jude chill. I’ll be happy with cereal and spending time with my fam.” That makes him stop to look at me as he mixes Devil’s food.

“We are a family now, aren’t we?”

“Always have been. What did you say that one time? We are just making more of us. And we have.” I smile nodding toward Lexi.

“You’re right.” He says as he gives Devil her food while she waits at her food stand. That food stand was a gift from Larosa when he found out she didn’t have one. That Larosa is a good guy, one of my favorite team mates.


	21. Bj

Chapter

 

Zero’s POV

 

We spent the rest of the next hour ordering dinner from BJ’s wings down the street and unpacking my bag. It was named after the owner’s daughter. It’s always funny when Jude isn’t paying attention.

 

Flashback

 

“Hey, you want BJ?” I say casually.

Jude looks around the shoe store before answering me.

“Really? In a shoe store?” He says in a hushed voice.

“A BJ is a store, come on Jude!” I say loudly.

I watch as he looks at the 20 something next to us trying on a pair of track shoes.

“What is wrong with you?”

“Hey, I just want wings for dinner. What’s wrong with you?” He gives me a deadpan look as I laugh at him. “If you’re offering…” He holds up one hand stopping me mid-sentence.

I love the fact that he is so uptight that picking on him is fun. He walks away shaking his head and no doubt rolling his eyes at me.

 

End of flashback

 

The doorbell rings and Devil rushes out of the room barking as she goes, shaking me out of my little flash back.

 

Jude’s POV

 

“Please make sure she doesn’t fall off the bed!” I tell Zero since he is in the closest while putting away his shoes.

I pick Lexi up and place her in the center of the bed, just in case.

I meet Devil who is waiting for me to open the door.

“It’s just Bobbi most likely, calm down girl.” I give her a quick pat on the head as she starts to wiggle a little.

I open the door and it is our normal twice a week delivery girl Bobbi. She’s about 5’3 short red haired and around 45 years old.

“Hey.”

“Hi. I have your usual: twenty garlic, twenty atomic, two chocolate cookies and cheesy garlic knots.” She says with a smile.

“Celery and carrots sticks?”

“Of course, and Italian dressing, not ranch.”

“Awesome.” I start to sign the receipt when Lexi start to giggle. Bobbi smiles and looks around the room.

“Aww, you guys have a new baby? Congrats!”

“Give me a second.” I go get my wallet for her tip and I give her twice as much as normal.

“Mind forgetting about the giggles?” I nod towards the back of the house.

She looks at her tip and smiles.

“No problem. Bye Devil.”

She gives her a quick pat on her head while Devil tries to lick her hand. Devil has known Bobbi since she was a small pup. She has always liked her; I think Bobbi is just as fond of her. Bobbi always give us a boneless wing for Devil and two doggie treats. She’s our favorite delivery girl. I always make sure I get her a 35% tip in every order she delivers. She has been my delivery girl for years, ever since I moved into this place.

I walk into the bedroom and Zero is blowing raspberries on Lexi’s stomach and tickling her. I watch as Devil sits under the crib pouting.

I sit the food down.

“Did you have to make her laugh at that moment?”

“Actually yes, I love the sound of it. Don’t be cranky Jude. Relax.”

“I just had to pay Bobbi off because I don’t want her to tell anyone.”

“I doubt she would sell us out.”

“Come on, she’s a single mother working two jobs; she could use the money.”

“Oh, I didn’t think about that. We will have to do something nice for her for Christmas or something.” Zero says.

We sit back and start to eat. I open the smallest container that is for Devil and put it on the ground.

“Come on girl.”

She hesitates before she comes towards me and takes her wing and treats.

“What’s with her?” Zero says as he leans over looking at Devil. “She is acting funny” He says.

“Think it’s Lexi?” I ask taking a bit of my wing.

“Probably.” He tells me.

We quietly eat or we try to but Lexi is making all sort of bubbling sounds and raspberries as she has her tummy time looking at us eat. I watch Zero sit her up and offer her a tiny piece of bread.

“She just ate.”

Devil starts to whimper as she drools.

“Yeah, that was over an hour ago.”

“Ok, if her stomach goes wonky, you’re on diaper duty.” I say as I look over to Devil.

“You got your treat. Go lay down Devil.”

She looks so sad and then barks at me.

“Why are you sassing papa?” Zero says.

She sits down and starts to stare at me. I know what that means: 4, 3, 2, 1…

“What?” I tell her.

She starts to “talk” back.

“Oh, she’s mad at you Jude.”

“You know you can’t get on the bed when we eat.”

Devil barks back.

“Want to go potty?” Zero ask her.

She gives him a look like “really?"

"Jude she gets that look from you."

She walks away and lays down giving us her back.

“Damn, she is pissed Jude.” Zero says.

“She will get over it.” I say taking a sip from my beer.

We finish dinner and clean up. It’s bed time for Lexi and we want some daddy one on one time, so we give her a bath and put her in her crib for the night.

Zero takes Devil out to take care of business while I get the shower ready for us. I do a quick prep for sex before he comes back in. He brings the baby monitor in and puts it on the counter. It’s one of those you can actual see your baby. I look and see he left the door open before I closed the bathroom door.

He steps in behind me and pulls me to him.

“Hey.”

He kisses my cheek and then down my neck. I can’t help but watch the monitor. The sound of the tube of lube being open draws my attention away from the monitor.

“She’s fine Jude, trust me.” He says as he applies lube to his hard cock.

“You’re right.”

I step closer and kiss him pushing him against the wall. I devour his mouth like I haven’t seen him in years.

A loud shrill comes from the monitor and the hall and then a giggle. It makes us both stop. We are half way out of the tub by the time we look at the monitor.

Lexi has turned in her crib and is holding her hand out to Devil to lick. Every time Devil licks her, she starts to laugh. We look at each other and we both smile.

“I think Devil found a friend.” Zero says smiling at the monitor.

“Yeah, I have a feeling those two are going to be trouble when Lexi starts to crawl.” I tell my husband who is still watching our girls play through the crib railing. “Now, where were we?” I remind him that he has plans to take care of, an itch we both have.

He pulls me towards him and grabs my ass.

“Right here?”

His hand creeps lower on my ass.

“Yes” I say breathy as he pushes a finger in me. He’s slightly bent at the waist as he fingerfucks me as he sucks on my nipple.

“Turn around.”

I take the simple command and run with it. In a blink of an eye, I’ve turned around and my leg is propped up on the edge of the tub.

“What a great sight.” He tells me from behind.

He gets on his knees and licks the length of my ass crack before adding two fingers.

A moan exists my mouth as he fucks me with his fingers and he sucks my sack into his mouth, one ball at a time.

“Fuck…. Fuck me.”

He releases me from his mouth and speaks up.

“That’s the plan, just getting you good and ready.” He reaches around with his free hand to grab my cock.

“I’m not going to last long.”

He stops and quickly gets up to replaces his fingers with his cock. He grabs me by the waist and carefully fucks me in to the bathroom wall.

“Fuck, I have missed us.” He says in a grunting voice.

“Me too.”

He reaches around to grab my cock and starts to jerk me at the same pace as his thrusts, sending me over the edge quickly.

With a grunt, I cum all over the wall and his hand. A moment later, I can feel the warmth of his cum deep inside of me. We stay joined with him holding me close to his heaving chest, letting the water run over us. He kisses my shoulder and pulls away from me.

Zero starts to laugh.

I turn to see what he is looking at. On the monitor, Lexi is sitting up and has her feet hanging in between the bars. Devil is licking both her hands and feet. The giggle hasn’t stopped since it started earlier in the shower.

We quickly wash up and brush out teeth so we can join the love fest between our girls.

“Are you two have fun?” I ask them as I enter the bedroom.

Zero bends and reaches out to pet Devil.

“Are you being a good big sister?”

Devil eats up the attention and follows Zero to his underwear drawer.

We slip on boxers and head over to the crib where our little night owl is watching every move Devil makes with pure awe.

“You’re not sleepy, are you?” I say looking down at her.

She is wearing a little black t-shirt with the Devils logo on it and a diaper. I reach down and lift her from the crib. I walk over to Devil and Zero who are both in bed already. I lay her on my bare chest after laying down next to my husband, who is cuddling our oldest in the middle of the bed taking up most of it.

I’m really glad we updated our bed to a king instead of a queen.

We spent the rest of the night hanging out and watching Daredevil on Netflix as a family.

 


	22. Homebody

  
For the last two days, we have been held up in the house. Zero hasn’t wanted to leave the house with Lexi all weekend. We have finish the last episode of our Daredevil marathon when I decide to speak up.

“I think we need to go to the mall or to the dog park, or something.”

I watch him take a handful of popcorn before looking at me.

“Why?”

“She needs fresh air and Devil needs to run and play.”

He shoves a few kernels in his mouth.

“I’m not stopping you from taking Devil to the dog park. Lexi and I will keep the bed warm so when you get back we can start another marathon.” He says looking at me blankly.

“Why don’t we all go to have dinner?”

“Jude, don’t you think it’s a little soon after the announcement that we are married that we won’t be hounded? I have 20 people wanting to interview us, everyone from Ellen to Out to ET hounding me on my phone.” He shows me his phone.

I didn’t have a clue; I think he must have turned it off for the past two days. He reaches for me by the string on my sweat pants.

“Stay and cuddle with me. She’s finally down for a nap in her crib, let’s do the same and enjoy the quiet before we have to get back to reality.”

With a sigh, I walk over and straddle his waist to kiss him.

“You’re right.”

From the crook of my neck, I hear him mumble “say that again” against my neck.

“You’re right.”

He buries his nose in my neck, and I do the same with the side of his face as I rub my face against his beard. I notice he smells a little different.

“Baby?”

“What?”

He stops rubbing my back and looks up at me.

“Baby, you smell a little like Lexi.”

“Must be the lotion I put on her this morning.”

I shrug and sit next to him.

“Well, start it back up.” I say pointing to the Netflix main screen.

 

Sunday flows by quick and we welcome Monday with the sound of Lexi crying from her crib. I check the clock, it’s 6:30 am our alarm isn’t supposed to go off for another hour and a half. Zero stirs and starts to get up.

“I’ve got her go, back to bed.”

I gently guide him back down. I hop up and head to the other side of the room to her crib.

I pick her up and know right away what is wrong from the crap on my arm. Must have been that tiny bite of smashed spaghetti from last night that I caught Zero giving her. She’s eating a little bit of solid foods but I’m trying to keep it to one thing at a time. Like puree carrots this week, and potatoes the next. I think my husband is in such a hurry to be able to teach her things and for her to be a toddler that he seems to be rushing her a little. One day he is going to wake up and she’ll be going on her first date and wish she was still eating her baby food.

“You need a bath, badly!”

Yuck! I have to stop myself from throwing up. As I walk to the bathroom I hold her away from my body with my nose buried in my arm.

I spend the next hour cleaning her and her crib, making her a bottle and taking Devil out to potty. By the time I sit down to have a cup of coffee, Zero pads into the kitchen looking for coffee. He kisses me and leans against the counter with one eye cracked open. My husband isn’t much of a morning person until he has had his first sip of caffeine. It’s like night and day after that. I offer him my cup. He smiles a little and takes a sip.

“Better?”

It takes him a second to answer.

“I love you.”

He leans forward and kisses Lexis who is chewing on an ice teething ring.

“Hey baby.”

He stretches and then smiles.

“So, are you ready to kick this day’s butt, or what?”

“Abso-freaking-luty.”

Let the challenges of bring your 6 month old to work began.


	23. The new normal

Chapter

 

Zero’s POV

 

Fuck, we are late! We should have packed up Lexi’s things before we went to bed. Coach Pete is going to have my head! We are late because Jude pulled out a list at the last minute that had to be double checked before leaving the house. Then we hit traffic. Fucking L.A traffic. I’m glad I grabbed a few protein bars before leaving the house because we definitely cannot stop for smoothies today. Not happening, no way. We finally make it to the arena and there is press at all its major entries. We circle the building to the back loading dock.

“Just great, I have 10 minutes before my meeting.” Jude says while pulling up.

I hop out and open the back door. I grab the diaper bag and my gym bag and the clothes basket full of toys and blankets and anything you could think of.

“I have to move the car.”

I look up and see large truck waiting to back up. I look around and see we are parked in the loading zone. Jude hands me Lexi and runs around the car to move it. I throw a blanket over Lexi and grab my bag. I quickly walk towards the locker room leaving everything behind.

“Hey James.”

The dock manager jogs over to me.

“Watch that stuff for me please, I have to change for practice.”

“Sure thing Zero.”

I quickly walk in the direction of the locker room.

I spot Coach and Sloane talking, next to the locker room door.

“Coach, I’m really sorry.”

“Hurry up and…..” Pete notices Lexi.

“Do you mind holding my kid for me. Please, I’ll be quick. Promise.”

“Sure.” Sloane offer as she reaches out to me.

“Thanks. Jude is parking the car.”

I gently hand Lexi over who is still coved in a blanket.

I jog off.

“Zero, what the baby’s name?”

“Lexi.”

Sloane situates her in her arms and uncovers her sleeping face.

“Oh.” She says and looks up to Pete.

“He never ceases to amazes me. If it’s not the crazy lies or how he lives his life.” Pete says shaking his head

 

In the locker room.

 

I’m half way dressed when I hear Lexi’s cries from the hall way. I grab my jersey and shoes and head for the door.

Once I’m out, I see Sloan trying to calm her.

Behind her, I see Jude with one of the dock workers helping bring Lexi’s things to his office. He looks around looking for Lexi. I meet him by Sloane.

“It’s ok. I’m here, I’m here.” I say to her. She reaches out for me. “I’m sorry.”

She quiets down and starts to suck on her fist.

“You have to go.” Jude tells me. Sloane steps aside.

“Thank you Slone.” I tell her.

“She just doesn’t know me.”

I didn’t have the heart to tell her that my daughter isn’t big on women for some reason.

I give Jude and Lexi a quick kiss and jog off.

I call out to Jude as I go.

“I left you a protein bar in the diaper bag for you.”

“Thanks. Daddy is the best, isn’t he?” I hear Jude tell Lexi as they step into the elevator, heading to Jude’s office.

  
  



	24. The wave

  
I walk into the conference call in the middle of it. I sit down and start to catch up with Lionel’s notes. Lexi keeps trying to grab my pen so I put her on the floor. She’s keeps herself busy by playing with my shoe laces.

“About time you got here.”

“Traffic, sorry.”

For the next 20 minutes, we talk about what I missed. About half way through, I catch a whiff of some something ripe.

On no, diaper change. Please don’t let it be a blow out, I chant to myself. She has pulled herself up by my pant leg and is smiling up at me.

“Look at you standing.”

I quickly spread a blanket out to change her.

“You’re getting really good at that. You know that” Lionel says leaning up against the desk.

“All better.” I tell Lexi as I close her diaper up.

“It’s not as bad as I thought it would be.” I say wiping my hands with a baby wipe and then using hand sanitizer.

She curls up and tries to suck on her sock covered toes.

“What are you doing silly girl?” Lionel asks.

“Are your toes yummy?” I pick her up and pack everything to head towards the door.

“I’ll give you those contracts in about an hour?”

“Perfect.”

I head out into the hallway. I’m not exactly paying attention when I hear the first “aww, look at the baby”. I look up from Lexi who I was making faces at, to find myself surrounded by Devil Girls.

“Aww, she so cute.” One of the Devil Girls that I don’t know says. She must be new because I thought I knew who every Devil Girl was.

“Aww, she is so adorable in her little Devil’s Girl outfit.” Ahsha says.

For the next 5 minutes, Lexi is cooed at and given compliments. I see a few that cringe a little once Lexi decides to pay them any attention. She is too busy being shy to show her face half the time.

I receive a few offers to babysit her and a few to do her hair. They are kind offers but I’m not sure if I’ll take any of them up on it.

I finally make it to my office and set up a space on the floor so Lexi can take a nap.

After the excitement of meeting the Devils Girls, she falls asleep pretty quickly.

While she naps, I work on the reports and contracts.

 

There is a knock on the door, I quickly get up hoping she doesn’t wake up.

I open the door to reveal Terrence and, surprisingly enough, Zero and three other players, mostly new guys.

“Ah hey.”

“Are you going to let us in.” Zero asks.

I step outside to talk to them.

“What’s up?”

“I want to show them Lexi. It’s our lunch break.”

What is this, show and tell?

“If she wakes up, you to have feed her because I really need to get some work done”

“Sure thing, I got this Jude.”

I open the door to let them in.

“She’s next to my desk, on the floor.”

They all walk over and peer over my desk.

“There’s my sleeping beauty.”

I watch Zero crouch down and gently scoop her up.

“Well guys, this is Alexis Laura Kinkade aka Lexi aka Cupcake when she becomes legally ours.”

“Wow, you really did it.” Terrence says. He looks surprised.

“She a cutie man. You guys will have to come over and let her play with my Layla. She’s a little older but hey, what’s a few months?” I believe his name is Wittmen, says

“Sure, that’s cool right Jude?”

Terrence chuckles.

“What’s so funny?” Wittmen asks.

“Him asking for permission.”

“Just because I married a man doesn’t mean I don’t have to live by the same rules you guys do.”

“And what’s that?” Terrence asks.

“Happy hubby, happy life.”

“Got that right.”

The unnamed player, for some reason I can remember his name, offers Zero his fist to be bumped.

“Whoever controls the honey pot, controls the flow of the honey.” Wittmen says.

All the married men nod in agreement.

“Dude, you guys are crazy.” Terrence says.

By the time Lexi wakes up, we are sitting court side with her.

“Hi sleepy head.”

I get up and walk to center court and have a Lion King moment with her.

Everywhere the light touches, belongs to GrandpaOscar.

Bill, the sound tech comes on. I give him a thumbs up. He turns on everything. I wanted to see how she reacted to the noise and teach her about the wave


	25. Help

Zero’s POV

 

It’s been 20 minutes and my wifey hasn’t come back with Lexi and it is time to feed her.

I find them sitting in the stands doing a 10 people wave. I walk down shaking her bottle.

“What on earth are you doing?”

“Seeing how well she does with the noise and teaching her about the waaaavvvve.”

“The wave? Ok.” I hand him the bottle.

“Hey, are you having fun with your silly daddy? Who is totally abusing being married to the EVP.” I didn’t need to ask her; you can tell by the smile on her face.

What the hell: if you can’t beat them join them. I take a seat next to my family and join in on the fun. As I sit, I notice there are a lot more than 10 people. The cleaning guy, the Devil Girls and other miscellaneous workers in the building are all taking part in my wifey’s silliness. They are all over the arena. Up and down. Up and down. I watch Lexi as she takes in everything around her. Every so often, she will raise one of her hands and wiggle a little.

By the time she finishes her bottle, her lesson about the wave is coming to an end. Everyone filed out and everything is being turned off. The team starts to head back to the court. I take Lexi and head back the office. A couple of the guy wave to her as we walk by.

As I walk, I think about all the fun she is going to have growing up an honorary part of the Devil Nation. How many milestones will she have in this arena? Will she take her first steps on the court or in my office? Will she have her first booboo running up these very halls? I have a feeling she’s going to be spending a lot of time here.

 

For the next two weeks, we have the same routine, day in day out. Get up, get Lexi ready, shower, grab some on the go breakfast and head to the arena.

We did take up Peyton’s offer to babysit and do her hair. After Lexi’s second tooth started to come in, I knew I needed help. So I talked it over with Zero and he agreed with me to let Peyton watch her for a few hours a day every day. We had gotten to know her a year ago because we still take Devil to the vet that she works for. Besides that, she has a good reputation for being always on time, reliable, a hard worker and an all-around nice person. I also like that she didn’t cringe when she saw Lexi’s face. So many of the Devil girls are shallow women.

Peyton arrives hours before to look after Lexi and when her practice starts, she returns her to my office. It didn’t take long for Lexi to warm up to her.

At first, she wasn’t having any part of leaving me. She cried and cried. I had to just walk away. I didn’t want to, but I had a face to face meeting with some sponsors that I needed to handle that day. The next day, she cried a little less. I got in the habit of telling her that I was coming back for her and I wasn’t leaving her. She seemed to understand after the fourth day. On the fifth day, she didn’t cry, she just watched me leave. Was she happy? No, but I can handle pouting so much better than tears. Every day, I would sneak around and watch her from a distance. I didn’t know Zero was doing it too until I ran into him in the hall outside the door.

“Hey.” Zero looks over his shoulder at me.

“How’s she doing?”

“Good, she is dancing around with her to some music.”

I walk over and look over his shoulder.

Sure enough, she is dancing with her in her arms and she looks like she’s having a blast. She has her blanket laid out and a few toys scattered around. I listen to the song playing and I don’t hear any cursed words, which made me happy. I sometime have to get on to Zero about some of the rap he listens to in the car when the three of us are out and about. His excuse is she’s not even talking yet, what’s the harm.

“I think she’s good. Let’s head back before she notices us.” I tell him.

“You’re right.” Zero and myself walk away from the door.

“You’re not missing practice, are you?”

“Nope, it’s all good; water break.”

“Oh ok, that works. I’ll see you at lunch?”

“Of course, can’t wait to take Cupcake in to the arena. You know she is already standing, using only two of my fingers. I really think she’ll be walking by her first birthday Jude.”

“She’s only seven months old, don’t rush her. She is already starting to figure out how to crawl, can’t you just be happy with that?”

“I am, but I love seeing all the milestones. They are addictive. Hey, I have to get going.”

He gives me a quick kiss and then heads off to the arena. The week is over and, after three weeks, Zero and I have figured out which interviews we, or just him, want to do. We picked ET because they cover a lot of stories about the Devils and Lionel really wanted us to. Out is giving up the cover and an article. Ellen wants to take us shopping for a wedding gift and Oprah is doing a special on Own about LGBT athletes and how they have shaped the history of sport and she wants to feature Zero. After three weeks, there is still buzz about our marriage. ESPN ran a small segment about Zero’s jersey: will he take my last name or is he going to stay the Madonna of basketball? We haven’t released any statement so far about the matter. The first home game is in a week and all will be revealed then.


	26. The other Jude's

apter

 

Jude’s POV

 

It’s Saturday and we just dropped off Lexi at Peyton’s for the day and Devil at Lionel’s. We have a photo shoot with Out today. We find ourselves in the same studio that Zero did his underwear photo shoot almost two years ago. The place is packed with stylists, make-up artists and male model. Male models? What are they doing here?

I elbow Zero who is looking at a rack full of underwear.

“Ah, what are the models for?”

“Oh, Out said they are willing to give me a spread in the magazine for my new swimwear line.”

“I didn’t know you have added to your collection.”

“Surprise.” He smiles and at me and throws his hands up.

I watch him walk away to greet his creative team. I’ve met them once so far and it was interesting. They all seemed pretty nice. There is Jackie who is straight, out of design school from New York and then we have Kevin. who is on the flamboyant side and a bit of a drama queen. He is the head designer. They design everything and Zero gives input on colors and takes care of advertising.

Right now, you can buy directly front his online store www.Zeroscloset.com, Macy and American Eagle. I’m very proud of how he is self-promoting himself as well as me. That is one skill I can’t seem to master.

I raise my hand in greeting when they all turn and look at me. The small crowd starts to head straight for me.

Kevin is first to speak.

“So nice to see you again. You must be so excited to see the collection.”

“Ah, I didn’t know anything about it until today.”

“Oh, it makes so much sense now.” Jackie says.

I have a feeling there is more to the collection than anyone is telling me. I turn and look at my husband.

“What am I missing?”

They both look at him like they are trying to tell him telepathically to tell me something. He’s standing next to me grinning like the cat that ate the canary.

“Go ahead Kevin, you can do the honors. It’s written all over your face man.”

I watch Jackie take out her phone getting ready to record me.

I’m standing here, wondering what is going on when Kevin finally speaks up.

“Your husband’s new collection is called J for Jude. You are so lucky, I wish my boyfriend would do something that sweet.”

Jackie groans next to him.

I have a feeling he has been saying that a lot lately.

“Really?” I turn and look at Zero closely.

“I don’t know what to say. Thank you.”

“You’re cool with it, right?” Zero asks.

“Of course stupid.” I grab his face and kiss him.

“Aww.” The two designers say in unison behind me.

I give him a quick hug and another quick kiss on the cheek before pulling away.

“When did you become so good at keeping things hidden from me?”

“You have been busy and they have been meeting with me after I go to the gym. Think of it as a wedding gift.”

“Don’t you think my rings are enough?” I raise my hand and show him that I’m wearing both rings. I hear a gasp from behind me.

“Ok, I have to see that up close.” Kevin says walking over to us with Jackie on his heels.

“Oh my God, it’s magnificent!” Kevin squeals.

“You’re so right, Oh My fucking God Zero, that’s just blinding.” Jackie says.

“I take it you like it.” I say.

“I don’t think it’s too much.” Zero says from beside me.

“Of course I like it, I love it. You can never have too many diamonds honey.” Kevin tells us.

I watch the three leave heading towards the rack again.

I promised Zero that I would wear both rings whenever I have a face to face meeting, interviews every home game, his birthday and our anniversary. He seems happy with that.

I’m standing on the sidelines checking my phone every 5 minutes to make sure Peyton hasn’t called about Lexi. Zero is in the middle of the interview when one of the associates walk over to me.

“Would you like something to drink before we start with make up?”

“Ah, I think I’m good, thanks.”

I have never had make up on before so this should be interesting.

I follow her off to one of the make-up stations. I feel a little self- conscious seeing all the perfect hard body models sitting around half naked with guyliner on. I notice a few giving me the once over and then whispering to another. I tell myself it doesn’t matter because I get to take Zero home and I have a career that can last a life time, not 15 years if you’re lucky. I smirk and run my hand throw my hair flashing my rings to them. I’m not normally that petty, but it looks like a Jude upgrade casting call. Everyone is over 6’0 with dark brown and hazel eyes. I can’t help but to smile at the reaction. I don’t even pay them any attention after that. I just keep looking at my phone checking my emails. Maybe wearing this much bling has its advantages.


	27. Photo

Chapter

 

Jude’s POV

 

A few minutes later I’m getting changed out of my suit into a pair of skin tight jeans and a black tight T- shirt.

“Ah….” I’m not sure if I like it or not.

I look up and see that Zero has changed into a different suit. It looks like something I would wear, totally not his style.

“Damn Jude, you look hot.”

“Thanks. You look like me.”

He smiles and then we both chuckle at what we are wearing.

An assistant walks up to us.

“We are ready for the both of you on set.”

I slip my phone in my back pocket because it won’t fit anywhere else.

 

We are standing in front of a white background when they tell us to face each other. One of the assistants hands us a basketball. Zero holds it from the bottom and I have my hand on top. We stretch our arms out towards the camera and smile as each other. I look down trying to figure out he is taller then me.

“Hey, how are you taller than me?”

“I have a slight heel on and a lift in my shoe.”

“You think you can keep the shoes?”

He smiles and this time it is his turn to roll his eyes.

I can hear the clicking of the camera. The photographer gives us directions to hold the pose and kiss. Another pose has Zero spinning the ball on his finger with me kissing his neck. We change poses again.

 

Justine Bieber’s “Baby” starts to play.

 

“Ah Jude, is that your phone?”

“Shit, it’s Peyton.”

I quickly pull out my phone but it stops ringing. Seconds later she tries facetiming me. I’m not even thinking and accept the phone call.

“Is everything ok?” Zero asks.

“Is she hurt?” I say.

“I’m sorry, I know I shouldn’t have called but she just said her first word.”

We looked at each other and smile.

“Da-da?” Zero asks.

“Papa?”

“Sorry, but no. I know you guys were hoping.”

We have been trying for weeks to get her to say dada or papa. Even Charlie and Lionel have been getting in on the action. Charlie has called me more in the last three weeks than ever and is betting with Zero while Lionel is team Papa with me.

It’s amazing how great those two have been. As soon as Charlie found out we had custody of Lexi, he fedexed a big box of Yankee baby clothes, toys, sippy cup and four opening game tickets for next year. Mostly likely, this will be the first time we go on a family trip together.

She turns the camera so we can see her sitting in her aqua bumbo floor seat.

“I’m going to try and get her to do it again.”

She has one of those plastic picture frames that are completely clear so you just slide a picture in on one side. It’s a picture of all of us that I took the day we got her.

Lexi is chewing the top of the frame. I watch as Peyton gently moves it away from her mouth.

“Lexi, who is this?”

I’m not sure who she’s pointing at.

“Is this dada?”

Lexi smiles and shakes the frame.

“Mama.” Lexi says.

“Dada? Papa?” Peyton suggests.

“Mama.” Lexi insists.

“She talked!” We say in unison and then hugged each other.

“Wow.” Zero says.

“Yeah, we both lost.”

We both finally notice we are still in front of the camera.

“Ah, sorry about that.” I tell the photographer.

“Hey, we have to go.” Zero tells Peyton.

“Quick question, who is she pointing to?”

“Zero.” She says.

“Seriously. Call you on the way there.” I tell her.

“Mama, that’s funny.” Zero says.

“Wifey.” I whisper causing him to laugh.

I quickly put the phone away.

“I think we got the shot for the cover guys, thanks.”

We step off the set and the interviewer makes a bee line towards us.

“Oh no, here comes trouble.” I say.

“Hi, great shots you two.”

“Thanks.” Zero says.

I’m looking around for the dresser to get me out of the clothes that I’m in.

“So, I have a few more questions for you, it would be rude to not talk to your husband.”

“No it’s not. He’s shy and really doesn’t like the spot light.”

“Plus, we don’t have much time. We have to shot the Ad next.” With that said, we walk away.

I’m sure he wanted to ask about the phone call but I already know we don’t want to answer any of those questions. Not just yet.

  
  



	28. Baby oil

Chapter

 

Jude’s POV

 

I find my dresser and she helps me to find my clothes.

As I strip down, I see Zero behind me changing into a pair of swim trunks. He grabs the oil and smiles.

“Jude, want to oil me up?”

He has the most devilish smile. He steps towards me and hands me the baby oil.

“Sure, front and back?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

He crosses his arm above his head. Damn he looks amazing in those trunks. I start from the bottom and make my way up his thighs. I notice I’m getting a slight rise out of him. I stop what I’m doing and stand up. His eyes are closed.

“Why did you stop?” He asks without opening his eyes.

I lean in.

“Devil, Lexi’s dirty diapers, bottles and pacifiers.”

He cracks opens his eyes and look at me with a raised eye brow.

“What?”

I look down. Problem solved.

“Things where growing.”

I look down.

“Oh, I can’t help it. All this sexiness rubbing me with oils. How could I not rise to the occasion?”

“Shut up stupid.” I whisper when he steps closer and tries to kiss me.

“Ok. So who picked the models this time?” I ask as I work my hands over his abs and chest.

“You’ll be happy, all guys.”

I stop and look at him blankly.

“What?”

“They all look alike.”

“Of course. J for Jude, you need a certain look. I figured that I couldn’t possibly get the real thing to pose with me….” His voice trails off.

I thought about it for a second.

“You want the real thing, huh?” I ask as I run my hands over his right arm.

He eyes me with interests as I step away and start to undress.

“What are you doing?”

“Giving my wifey the real thing. Are you interested?” I lean in and give him a peak on the lips.

He smiles at me and looks over to Kevin who is flirting with one of the models across the room. We can see him in the gap of the curtain.

“Hey Kevin, give them their checks. I don’t need them.” He says with a smile and kisses me.

“Thank you Jude.”

“You’re welcome. Let’s get this over with, I miss our babies.”

“Ditto on that.”

He gives me a quick kiss and hands me a small but wearable swimsuit. Thank God it isn’t a speedo.


	29. One baby ?

Chapter

 

Jude‘s POV

 

Half way through, I know I am in over my head. I am grateful that I have been too busy to eat lately and have dropped a few pounds. Luckily, my husband has sensed me being uncomfortable and suggests that they shot me from behind and him from the front. I do have a better butt than he does so it works out. After that, time seems to fly.

We avoid all questions about Lexi by telling them that we are foster parents and at any moment someone could come and take her away. They seem to understand that because it’s true. We haven’t received our court summon to appear in front of the judge yet. I have a feeling it could happen anytime; she has been in the system for 7 months now.

As we walk towards my newly restored crap box, Zero takes out his phone and calls Peyton to tell her we are on our way. Zero thought it would be a good idea to use this car for a while to throw off the reporters. I thought it was a good idea because between the dog hair and the mess that comes with having a 7-month-old, it will completely ruin the upholstery in our new car. So, we put away our Porsches for the Honda. When it’s date night, we use one of his cars and if we have to drop off Lexi some place, we the new car. We have a whole system. We also have a car seat and diaper bag for each car that has a back seat. We are getting the hang of having one baby.

 

“Hey Peyton, I have to go, it’s our social worker.”

I stop in my tracks and my heart skips a beat. Zero keeps walking ahead of me. He stops abruptly and looks around.

“Jude?”

He turns and looks at me.

“Hold on, please.”

He covers the phone with his hand.

“Hey, you ok?”

“It’s the call.”

“The call?”

“The one we don’t want.”

“Oh! Oh…”

The look on his face now matches mine. We both stare at the phone.

“Hello, can I call you back?”

I watch him hang up. He takes my hand.

“Listen, whatever this is about, it’s going to be ok, no matter what it is, ok?”

Normally, I’m the one that has to give the pep talks. I think Fatherhood has given my wifey the confidence to no longer hide behind cockiness all the time.

“You’re right.”

He smiles at me. We walk over to the car and get in. I don’t start the car right away.

“Call her back.”

We both sit back and wait for her to pick up. He has her on speaker phone.

It feels like a year has passed by the time she finally picks up.

“Hello Mr. Kinkade.”

“You have us both.” I tell her.

“Very good. This will be easier talking to the two of you at once. I have a few questions for you.”

Questions?! What could she want to know? She knows so much about us already.

“Go for it.” Zero says.

“Did you guys want to close your home to other placements at the moment?”

“We haven’t talked about it.” Zero tells her as he looks at me.

“Do you mind me asking what is the phone call about?” I ask her.

“I was going through some files and ran a cross a little boy you might be interested in.”


	30. Son

Chapter

 

Jude’s POV

 

A boy. A son.

Zero’s face told me everything. He didn’t care about why she called, that one word was all he was interested in. He mouths son to me.

“Why would you think we would be interested in this particular child?” I ask her.

“He is Lexi’s brother.”

“What!?”

Zero mouths brother to me.

“How do you know?”

“They have different mothers, but the same father is listed. I saw the name and knew it was familiar to me, and sure enough; it’s the same as Lexi. They were born in the same hospital too.”

I look at my husband who looks eager to say yes.

“Can we talk it over?”

“Sure, we really like to keep siblings together if we can.”

That being said, Zero’s face completely changes to something I can only describe as irritation.

I quickly press end after she says yes.

“Sure you do, if that was the case my sister and I would have grown up together.”

I reach over and rub his hand as he stares out the window.

“You want to do this, don’t you?”

“Of course, what would happen if she ever found out we had the chance to adopt her brother and we didn’t do it? She would be pissed at us. Don’t you want to have a son?”

“Of course, but is it the right time? How old is he? What’s his name? The house isn’t done yet. There’s so much to do. Will we need another baby car seat?”

I take out my phone and start to make a list.

“Jude, you didn’t say what your answer is.”

“Can we sleep on it for a night and think about it?”

I need time to come to grips with my answer before telling him.

“Ok, I get that, but my answer won’t change. We need to do this Jude.”

“I know, I need to think, ok? Let’s go get our daughter, I’m starving.”

“Ok, let’s go then.”

I can tell he’s mad at me, but at the moment, I can’t just spit it out, not until I have answers that I need.


	31. a boy name Leo?

Chapter

 

Jude’s POV

 

The drive is a quiet one. We pull up to Peyton apartment and Zero gets out.

“I got her.”

I start to text our social worker.

Zero places Lexi in her car seat and walks around to sits next to her.

“Hey cupcake.”

I reach back and rub her cheek with my finger.

“She’s asleep Jude.”

“Oh, ok.”

I start the car after I hear the click of the seat belt.

“What do you want to eat?”

“I’m not hungry Jude. I don’t care where we go.”

“Ok.” I head to the pho/sushi restaurant not far from our house.

“Pho?”

“Yeah, good thinking food.”

I help him get Lexi out of the back.

We are seated in the back of the restaurant.

I look over the menu and order a seafood bowl of Pho, a small bowl of broth and noodles and the largest boat of Sushi. My husband has a real thing for anything in a bowl and sushi. It doesn’t matter what it is; it could be cereal, soup or ice cream. Maybe he just likes comfort food. I guess I will have to ask him.

“Got enough to eat?”

My phone dings. I look to see if it’s from our social worker. It dings again a second time. I sit it down waiting to see if she is done sending me everything.

Zero looks over at my phone as it keeps lighting up.

“You’re not going to check it?”

“In a second.” I pick it up and there are messages from the social worker and Peyton.

“Come sit next to me for a minute. You need to see this too.”

“Jude, can I finish feeding Lexi first?”

“Of course.”

I watch as he feeds her a spoon full of smashed carrots. She seems to like most things so far. She’s not the biggest fan of pees though. I completely understand that because I hate them too.

After a few minutes, he reluctantly flops down next to me.

“I told you that I needed to think about this. But I actually just needed time to do some research.”

“Research?”

“Yes and here is what I found out.”

I open the first email, it’s from our social worker.

“He was surrendered by his aunt who just found out she is pregnant with her third child and can’t afford to keep him any longer.”

“So, he’s with her now?”

“I think so.”

I watch him take his phone out and text her.

I open another email.

“I have a picture. His name is Leonardo and he’s 10 months old.”

“Seriously?! Leo. We are going to have to change that.”

“Yeah, I agree.” I open it.

“Oh, I wasn’t expecting that.”

He slides closer to me and looks at the picture. He has light brown hair and tan skin. He’s wearing a dirty white onesie and a diaper. He’s sitting in grass eating chocolate ice cream.

“Are you sure they are siblings? They both have the cleft lip but everything else is different.”

“Ah, very different.”

I hold my phone up to Lexi and look at her and then her “brother”.

“She’s mixed?” Zero mentions.

That’s the first thing that comes to mind; her brother looks Hispanic or something but Lexi is a rich mahogany color. The difference is mind boggling.

“I never saw that coming.” He says.

“Neither did I !”

I read over the rest of the email.

“Peyton says she can handle two kids.”

“Awesome.”

“Am I out of the dog house now?”

He leans in and kisses me. Lexi makes a little impatient noise. We pull away and look at her. She looks upset, like she’s going to cry.

“And we were worried about her and Devil not getting along.” Zero tells me as he shakes his head.

“Is it safe to say she is a bad influence on her?”

I lean over and kiss her making her smile.

“Little faker.” Zero says as he kisses her forehead.

“Maybe it’s a girl thing.” I tell him.

“I don’t know but hey, we won’t be out numbered!”

“I haven’t said yes yet.”

“Jude.” He looks at me blankly.

“We don’t have space.”

“I’ll text her and tell her that the house is almost done which is true. If we have to go rent a bigger house then we will. It’s not a big deal.”

“The season starts next week!”

“We will hire help to move us.”

I take a deep breath and text the Social worker.

My phone dings.

“8109 maple street.” I tell Zero.

Zero phone dings.

“She says that’s fine. If I don’t say anything then she won’t.”

“One Problem solved.” I tell him.

“What’s the address?”

My Husband asks as he hands me Lexi and takes the sushi boat from me and Lexi bowl of broth and noodles. I knew he would do this, that’s why I ordered so much.

“That’s where we are going to have to pick him up.” I tell him.

“He’s waiting for us?”

“Yes.” I tell him.

“What are we waiting for? Eat up!” Zero tells me.

I have never seen my husband eat so fast in his life. He finishes off the little bowl of broth and noodles after Lexi has a few sips of it. I wouldn’t recommend soup for a 7-month-old with a cleft lip. Talk about a disaster. We both dive into the sushi together and finished it off in record time. We pack Lexi up, tip our waiter and leave.


	32. Pick up

 

Chapter

 

Jude’s POV

 

We made a trip to the closest retail store to pick up another car seat.

“I can’t believe we are doing this.” I tell Zero as I watch him install the car seat on the other side. We bought another one to place in the other car so it will be ready too.

“Jude, it will be fine.”

“You keep saying that.”

He stands up and looks at his handy work.

“You ready to go get our son?” He asks me with a huge smile on his face.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

He slides in and looks at me.

“Are you sure you want to do this Jude?”

“I have my reservations about it because life is crazy right now with the season starting and trying to move in the middle of the season. Plus, you’re going to be on the road soon too.”

He sits back and looks in the back seat and then to me as I keep babbling.

“It is bad timing.” He looks guilty.

I reach over and rub his knee.

“It’s ok, life isn’t perfect, I just have to look at this as a unplanned pregnancy. It doesn’t mean I will love him any less.”

He seems to perk up a little and smile.

“Exactly. Thank you, Jude. Have I told you how awesome you are lately?”

“No, but gush away.”

He pulls me into a kiss.

“Let’s go get our boy.” He tells me as he turns on the GPS. He smiles and slaps my knee.

As we drive, I look at Lexi through the rearview mirror. I’m hoping she wakes up before we go pick him up. I hate for her to wake up and puff you have a big brother and you are now outnumbered in the household.

I reach back to try and wake her.

“Hey, baby girl.”

We pull up and see our social worker car in front of a small tan stucco house with a yard that has more dirt then grass. There is a broken down old Chevy that on blocks in the drive way and a few bicycles leaning up against the tree. With a little work, it would be a nice house and yard for kids to grow up in.

“Ok, ready to do this?” Zero asks me.

“Can we wake up Lexi first? I don’t want her to be blindsided. I know she’s little, but still. I think she understands a lot.”

“Good idea, too bad we didn’t bring Devil with us.”

I get out to climb into the back and sit in between the car seats, there isn’t much room but I managed. I undo Lexi from her car seat.

“Hey cupcake, have a good nap?’

She’s been in a food coma since dinner.

She sticks her fist in her mouth and looks around.

“We are getting a new baby Lexi. We are getting him now.” I give her a kiss on the cheek.

I look out the window and see Zero getting into the back of our social worker’s car.

“See? Dada is going to go get your brother. See?”

She bounces on my lap and smiles.

I’m glad she is too young to figure out what I’m talking about but I feel better telling her.

It’s been 10 minutes and Zero is stepping out of the car with a tied-up plastic grocery bag that look like it’s full of clothes and a single teddy bear. He doesn’t look happy as they walk to the car. He opens the back door and quietly puts the little boy in the car seat. He’s as cute as the picture. He’s asleep. He smells and he looks dirty.

I frown and crinkle my nose. Who allows a child to be so neglected?

I watch as our social worker leans in.

“Hi Jude, if you can sign some paperwork, you guys can go home. I was just telling your husband that you don’t have to give your final answer about keeping him yet.”

“I assure you, he will be staying now that they are together.” He tells her.

I look to Zero who is sitting in the passenger seat now, staring out the window.

I don’t know what happened that made him so upset. We aren’t the biggest fans or our social worker Jenny. We both think she is cold and not suited for her job.

“I know we haven’t really talked about this, but our home is closed for now.”

I expected a protest about this but I think he knows I’m right about this, we are going to have a problem with handling two babies, better not add more.

“I completely understand. Nice to see you both again.”

Zero raises his hand in a yeah ok whatever kind of way. Wow, she must have pissed him off pretty good.

I watch her walk away.

I put Lexi in her car seat and climb out of the back seat.

I take a long look at the house. I feel like someone is watching us then I notice a woman in the back yard. She is in a pair of jean shorts and a tank top. She just stands there staring at me. I make eye contact and nod. She nods back and walks farther into the dark back yard.

I open the door and climb in. I look over and my husband who is still staring out the window.

“Hey, you ok?”

He nods. I turn the key and pull away. As soon as we turn the corner he starts to talk.

“It’s like he’s a puppy. He’s dirty and abandoned. She has the nerve to tell me that we don’t have to keep him.”

I reach over and rub his knee.

“We have him now.”

“It just stirs shit up in my head about when I was a kid.” His voice cracks as he talks to me.

“You wouldn’t be human if it didn’t.”

“He deserves to be loved, not kicked to the curb.”

“I agree, and that’s what we’re going to spend the rest of our lives doing"


	33. Rash

Chapter

 

Jude’s POV

 

We call Lionel and ask her if she would mind puppy sitting overnight. We don’t tell her why but she doesn’t ask either. She seems happy to help.

We pull up to the apartment and sit in the car for a little while.

“You ready to go in?” I ask him.

“Yeah, in a second.”

I watch as he takes a deep breath and let’s it go. I get out first letting him collect himself in the privacy of the front seat. I open the back seat and get Leo out first.

We are definitely going to change his name. No wonder why things are hitting him so hard. And for him to have the same name as his old foster father to top it off. Man, that’s a rough one.

I unbuckle him and grab his dirty little Teddy bear.

“You need a bath and so does he.” I tell him as I carry him into the house.

I unlock the door and head straight to the washing machine. He sleeps through me stripping him of his dirty onesie and toss it all in the washer along with the rest of his clothes and teddy bear.

As I start the washer, I hear the front door close.

“Let’s get them washed up and into bed.” I look at the clock on the wall, it says 7:51 pm.

“Yeah, sounds like a plan. Netflix and chill sounds good?” He asks me.

“Perfect.”

I meet him in the bathroom.

He’s is sitting on the edge of the tub drawing a bath. Lexi is awake and on his hip in a diaper. She looks up at me and smiles.

“Mama.”

She reaches over and pats Zero on the chest. She doesn’t take her eyes off of me and her sleeping brother. He must have been exhausted to still be asleep.

She looks up and smiles at us.

“She said it Jude. Did you hear her?”

“Yeah, our baby is talking.”

I gently lay Leo on the counter to remove his diaper. He starts to wake up when his back touches the cold counter.

“Hi sleepyhead.”

I smile down at him. He blinks at me with dark brown eyes. They aren’t as dark at Lexi’s, but it’s close.

He starts to whimper and then cries as I take his diaper off.

“Wow, that’s the worst case of diaper rash I have ever seen.”

His poor bottom is covered in redness and bumps.

“Why am I not surprised?! I swear those people…”

“We’ll fix this. I looked up some natural remedies for this and I have a jar someplace. Peyton made it for me a few weeks ago.”

He finally looks up from adding some bubbles in the bath. Lexi loves her bubbles.

“Shit.”

“Told you.”

I try to calm him but nothing is working. My husband reaches over and rubs his tummy.

“Hey, you’re ok now. We’ll fix you right up.”

He keeps crying as I put him in the bath.

He stands up and holds on to the side of the tub as he cries. Zero is washing a very quiet Lexi who is too busy watching Leo freak out to play with the bubbles.

“Are you having fun watching Leo?” Zero asks her.

“Everything I have read about diaper rash says he needs to be diaper free if possible.”

“You think we should lay him in a cloth basket with towels in case he has to go?”

“That’s an idea, maybe line it with a garbage bag then towel for easy clean up.” I suggest.

He nods and finishes washing Lexi hair. It’s hair day for her because we only wash it once a week unless she gets something in it. Peyton’s suggestion.

We quickly finish our children’s bath. Leo is the only one making any noise at this point. He has quite a set of lungs on him, just like his sister.

Zero hands me a towel to dry him off. I gently scoop him up and pat him, dry and follow Zero to the bedroom.

My husband’s mood hasn’t gotten any better. He still has a permanent scowl on his face.

“How about we name him Gideon.”

“Gideon? I was thinking Jude.” He says with a smile.

This is a start.

“Gideon Jude Kinkade?” I ask him.

“Jude G. Kinkade?” He suggests with a corky smile.

We both stand over him looking at his beautiful crying face.

“He looks like a Gideon to me.” I tell him.

Zero looks at him and then tilts his head.

“I don’t see it but if it makes you happy then ok.”

“What do you think Lexi? Does he look like a Gideon?” I ask her.

She looks down from her place in her father arms. She has her ducky rob on that she is slowly growing out of. She smiles and points at him. He looks back with tears running down his faces at her. I think they are curious about each other.

Now that they are both awake; I can see a little more of the family resemblance between the two of them. Once you get over the difference color of their skin you can see they have the same shape of their eyes, their noses are close to the same shape too as well as their lips.

“So are we going to let Papa get his way, baby girl?”

He bounces her on his hip and she smiles at him.

“I think we are.”

I smile back at him.

“Thank you.”

I finish patting him dry.

“Hand me the lotion, will you?”

He squeezes some out and then hands me the bottle.

“Well Gideon, are you going to stop crying for me?”

“Our neighbors are just going to love this.”

“More reasons to get into our own home.” I tell my husband as I finish putting the lotion on Gideon. “I’ll light a fire under them on Monday.” I tell him.

“Great idea.”

 


	34. Uncle Charlie

Chapter

 

Jude’s POV

 

My phone starts to ring the baseball tone for Charlie.

Zero reaches into my back pocket before I can grab it. He gives my ass a quick squeeze before answering as he sits on his side of the bed.

“Hey, it’s uncle Charlie, Lexi.”

“Hey.”

“Hey, man. How’s it going?”

“Hey, how’s my favorite old boring married couple doing?”

“We are good.”

Lexi shrieks over Gideon’s crying.

“Ok, how on earth is she happy and crying at the same time? Sounds like a jungle over there.”

Zero looks at me to ask permission to tell Charlie that he’s an uncle again. I shrug.

“You’re an uncle again!”

I think his bad mood is over, it’s officially over.

“What?! Holy shit guys! Ops, sorry Lexi. I mean, that’s great guys. So, boy or girl? I need to know what box I’m sending this time. Screw it, I need to see the babies in person anyway. I’ll just come for a visit.”

“That would be great!”

I pick Gideon up along with his towel and lay him face down on my chest. He seems to calm down and he starts to suck on his fist, just like Lexi likes to do.

“Shhhh, you’re ok.” I tell him as I brush his hair back.

“Hey, am I on speaker?”

“Yes you are.”

“Hey bros. Do you think you can spare me some time if I come visit for a few days? I could use another getaway.”

“Things didn’t work out with that model?” I ask him.

“Yeah, how’s that going?” Zero asks.

“Not so good man. We broke up.”

“Sorry to hear that.” I tell our best friend.

It’s funny how we share Charlie now.

“Come, drunk your sorrows away in sand and diapers.” Zero tells him.

“Thanks. Maybe we can have a big family dinner the six of us?”

“Oh, you’re on the Lionel kick again.” I tell him with a groan.

“I can’t help it. I just like her.”

“We can talk about it later after you get here. Hey please, don’t tell Lionel we told you.” I tell him.

“We haven’t told her yet about Gideon.” Zero reminds him.

“You guys have a boy. That’s great! I can’t wait to meet them both.”

For the next 10 minutes, we talk over when he’s supposed to come and visit. We decide next week so he can be here for opening day.

 


	35. Long night

Chapter

 

Jude’s POV

 

This has been the longest night we’ve had in a long time. The poor little guy fussed for 4 hours off and on. The most heart-breaking thing was when he kept saying mama over and over. We both knew he was asking for his aunt. That was when my husband took Lexi into the living room to sleep on the couch.

It’s 7 in the morning and the house is quiet. I look over and see I’m alone in bed. Where’s Gideon? I look around for him and can’t find him anywhere. I fell asleep with him on my bare chest earlier this morning. I hop out of the bed and run into the living room after checking the covers and the floor.

Zero is in the kitchen making breakfast. Lexi in her high chair with a bottle and Gideon is laying on the floor in a laundry basket filled with towels.

I walk over and check on him, his diaper rash is looking so much better.

“Hey, what are you doing up?”

“I woke up alone and I thought Gideon fell on the floor of something.”

He chuckles and flips an oblong pancake.

“You’re cooking?”

“Yeah, those cooking shows are finally paying off.” Food network and espn that is all that is ever playing her anymore on the tv.

I give Lexi a kiss on the forehead before walking over to my husband.

He has actually made a full-blown breakfast of scrambled eggs but it looks like he forgot the cheese since it’s not melted, sitting on top of the eggs. The bacon looks super crispy and the pancakes look like they are deformed. Over all, everything looks edible.

“Good job wifey.” I kiss his neck and grab the plates that are already full.

“So, is cupcake trying any of this?”

“Yes. Hey, sit down, I got this. It’s the least I can do since I left you with a scream baby last night.”

I watch him butter and cut up one pancake and put it on a small plate.

“This is going to be so messy.” Zero says as he pours syrup on to each plate.

“Well, that just mean we all get showers before we go pick up Devil.”

“I hope they get along.” Zero says.

“He likes dogs, Jenny told me that the auntie had a Pitbull.”

“Well, that’s a relief.”

“I know, I was worried about that too.”

He takes his seat by Lexi who is finished with her bottle and places the few pieces of pancake and eggs in front of her.

I walk over and take Gideon from the clothes basket with a clean towel and sit down.

“Morning, sleepy head.”

He looks like he’s about to fuss until I hand him a piece of pancake. He takes it and shoves it into his mouth.

“Looks like someone’s hungry.” Zero says as he takes a bite of his pancakes.

“I think our kids approve of your cooking skills.”

"Wifey came through again"

We smile as we watch our children eat their breakfast.

We quickly finish up and all head for a quick shower. That, of course, turns out to be wishful thinking.

It’s so much harder with two kids! We take turns holding Lexi while we shower. We don’t have a free hand, so we have to figure out a new system. I held both while he washed my back then theirs. It is incredibly cute when Lexi reaches over to Gideon, who is acting shy, and takes his hand to hold it.

“Where’s a camera when I need one?” Zero asks as he notices them holding hands.

“Right, I was thinking the same thing.”

I hand them over to their Daddy to finish my shower. Then we are off to get our other baby.


	36. The meet up

Chapter

 

Jude’s POV

 

It took us forever to finally make it to Lionel’s. Having to get the babies dressed and getting us dressed along with the trip itself was exhausting. I never knew what adding an extra baby would be so much more work.

We are walking up the drive together. Zero has a baby on each hip when we hear Devil barking at us from the front door. Lionel must have let her out because she meets us at the beginning of the walk way. She is so happy to see us that she is wiggling and barking at us.

“Devil, where are you?” Lionel calls out in the distance.

“She is going to freak.” Zero says from behind me.

“I know, right?” I take out my phone to record her reaction.

“Hey, we are over here.”

Behind me, I can hear him talking to Gideon. He’s telling him that he is going to meet Lionel and she is a nice lady and he’s going to like her.

I smile to myself.

Lionel rounds the corner a second later.

“Hey, you found your dadd…” Her voice trails off and I move to one side to reveal my extremely handsome husband behind me.

Seeing him with both our kids just hikes up his normal sexiness and he fed me this morning!

“Oh my god! Where did… Hold on, there’s two? When did this happen?”

She steps over a wiggling Devil to get to Zero. She almost trips. I steady her with my free hand. Lexi reaches for her.

“Hi Lexi.” She gives her a kiss on the cheek. “Hi, and who are you?”

“This shy guy is Gideon.”

He shies away from Lionel.

“Oh, a boy?”

“He’s being a bit gender bending right now. We forgot his clothes in the washer.”

“Ah ok.” She gives him a pat on the back.

“You’ll get used to me soon enough. Come on in and hang out for a while.”

We spent the next few hours at Lionel’s and have a late lunch with her before we leave. We told her everything that has happen in the last 24 hours. We find out that Charlie and her are texting and she already knew he’s coming to town. She thought it was for the game and she had no idea about Gideon. I’m glad I can still trust him with a secret.

  
2017


	37. show and tell

Chapter

 

Jude’s POV

 

It’s Monday and I make sure that we all wake up early so we aren’t late for work. I packed everything yesterday so I don't forget anything.We figured that it would be better if we showered at night and not in the morning like we used to.

Peyton meets us at the loading dock.

“So, are you ready for this?” I ask Zero before getting out.

He looks back at our kids.

“I’ve got to go. You got this, right?” He tells me.

“Of course.”

He leans in to give me a quick kiss.

“Let‘s get going then.” Zero tells me.

We climb out and are greeted by Lionel and Peyton.

“Hey Ladies.” Zero says as he gets Lexi out of the car.

So far Gideon seems to prefer me. I think we bonded over the late nights we have been having the past two nights. He’s a papa’s boy, funny enough.

Peyton walks up to me and offers to take him for me while I get everything out of the car.

“You want to go to Peyton?”

“No.”

“Holy shit Jude, was that him?” Zero turns around and looks at us.

“Yeah, it was.”

So far he has said mama, but nothing else. Lexi babbles more than he does. The thing about him is he looks like he’s holding back, his little wheels are turning but nothing is coming out. I guess he just needs to get used to us. We still don’t know if he walks or crawls. We tried to put him on the floor with Lexi and Devil but he just sat there looking at them. After a while, he laid down and fell asleep.

“I think I’ll keep him with me this week. I want to slowly get him used to you before handing him over. Maybe if he sees how much fun his sister has, he will want to go with you.”

“No problem. Nice to meet you little man.” Peyton waves at him as she walks over to Lionel who is carrying Lexi.

“Can you say bye bye?”

He does this thing with his hands that looks like a squid swimming a second later.

“Good boy.”

We all walk Zero to the locker room where a few coaches are milling around. A few players come to say hi to Lexi and to meet Gideon.

“Dude, you have two!” Larosa says as he walks over to us.

“Yeah, it was a last minute kind of thing.”

“Here you go, show off our little guy.”

Zero takes him from me. Gideon isn’t super happy about it but goes with him.

“I’m not going anywhere, promise. Go with daddy.”

I kiss him on the forehead. He doesn’t protest or say anything. Lexi makes little frustrating noise to let me know she wanted to go with her daddy too.

Lionel, Peyton and myself watch Zero introduce Gideon to a few of the other players who are dads on the team.

I see Otis motion something to him. My husband puts him on the floor. Gideon looks around at first then takes off crawling.

I hear someone say look at him go.

“Dude, hope you baby proofed because he’s going to get into everything man.” Otis says.

Zero catches up to him half way to me.

“Hey you, where are you going?” He picks him up and flips him and then starts to blow raspberries on his stomach. His giggles echo the hall. It makes me smile because this is one of the few times he has smiled and laughed with Zero. It pains me as a parent that Gideon always looks so sad.

I make eye contact with Zero across the room and he smiles back before walking back to his team mates.

 


	38. Need a change

Chapter

 

Jude’s POV

 

So far, Gideon has been a little devil. I’m now on the phone on a conference call with him asleep in a clothes basket. I thought he was napping but I looked up and he had crawled to my office door. He’s quiet, almost too quiet. I’m going to have to put bells on his socks. I want him to play in my office and explore, I just want to be able to keep track of him.

By the time Zero’s lunch comes around, I have had to go on the hunt for our son three times. I found him behind the couch, behind the open door and once just outside my door. I now know that I have to keep my door closed or get a real playpen for him.

 

Zero’s POV

 

I knock before opening Jude’s door.

“Come in.”

Jude is leaning back in his chair. His jacket is missing and so it his tie. His sleeves are rolled up and his eyes are closed. He has a devil throw draped over them.

“Hey, they sleeping?”

“Yeah. Lexi pretty tucked out. Peyton said she started to really crawl today. She sent me a video if you want to see it.”

I close the door and walk around the desk and sit on the edge of it.

He takes a deep breath.

I peek under the throw and see that both of our babies are asleep on Jude's bare chest. Skin to skin is always good when you're bonding with your babies.

I lean over and kiss the top of both of their heads.

“I think I might need to become a stay at home dad.”

‘What? You can’t do that! You’re finally a part of The Devils, you can’t give that up. It's your dream."

“I have been thinking about it for the last few weeks.”

“You have? Why haven’t you said anything?”

“Because I didn’t really want to have this conversation.”

“Jude, you still love your job, right?”

“Of course, but we have kids now, they need my attention too.”

“Jude, what if we hire Peyton full time? You can focus on work and on your lunch breaks, we can spend it with them.”

“You can’t do that. The Devil Girls is her dream.”

“Then we hire a nanny.”

“Not a chance.”

“An old school grandma type like Mary Poppins but with grey hair and wrinkles.”

He sighs.

“Hey, you’re not set on doing this, are you?”

“I don’t know.”

“Talk to Lionel and see if you have any options Jude.”

“I just want to be here, I don’t want to see every milestone in a video.”

“Jude, I feel the same way. But you have to look at it this way, during the season both of us are going to feel that way but when the season is over, we can set off to a summer home somewhere and just be a family.”

“I don’t get the same amount of time off. I pretty much work the year around. I might get 2 months off.”

“What about maternity leave?”

He just arches his eyebrows at me.

“It’s for moms, but if you want time off, ask Lionel for like 6 or 7 weeks off. Then you can make up your mind on what you want to do. Or see if you can work from home most of the time.”

He smiles at me.

“See, you should always come and talk to me. I have good ideas Jude. You didn’t marry me just for my looks.”

‘Well…”

He looks down at my shorts.

“There are other things I could have married you for.”

“Speaking of that, I think we need some daddy one on one time. I have an itch that needs to be scratch.”

“We can have a date night tonight.”

“Excellent idea Jude.” I lean in and kiss him.

“Perfect


	39. Love and confidence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to say thank you for all the kudos and comments

  
Chapter  
   Date night is a go. Zero is quietly rushing around clearing off the couch of toys and clean cloths as I take Devil out to do her business. Devil has surprised us both . Where ever the babies are she has to be right there watching over them. She like to lay next to the crib whenever they are in it. She has really impressed me on how calm she has become when Lexi is on the floor. She just loves to give Lexi a tongue bath. At first I was apprehensive about it but Lexi doesn’t seem to mind it. She laughs and smiles whenever she is getting showered with Devils attention.

  
  This also mean we finally get peace in the bathroom now too. All we have to do it put the babies in the bedroom and we are good. This is great for a after bedtime daddy and papa sexy time as my husband likes to call it.

  
I follow her in as she runs back into the house and straight for the bedroom room.

I open it and then leave it cracked just so if she wants to come out she can.

I walk back to the living room and my husband is in his black silk boxer with the couch covered in towels. Thelube is out and the massage oil.  
“I don’t think I have the energy to be anything more than a lazy bottom tonight.”  
“Stupid I figured that much. So I figured I give you a full service massage with a happy ending.”  
He wiggles his eyebrows at me and smile.

God I love his cheesiness.I think I'm the only one he shows this side to and may the babies but I'm sure they think daddy is just being daddy.

“Go do your bathroom thing and I’ll go grab a few beers check on the kiddos and turn on some slow jams and meet me in the living room in 10 minute.”

he gives me a quick kiss and heads to the bed to check on all of our kids.  
“Good deal”  
10 minutes later I’m laying face down with a butt plug in my ass. Sade’s Smooth Operator is playing in the background and lavender candles are lite.

He starts at my feet . He rubs and massaged his way up my leg then back down to my toes on my other foot.

The oil is lavender scented one of my favorite scents of all time. Perfect for someone like me that is always stressed out.The candles were a gift he gave me just after Lexi came to live with us. He told me that it was a "thinking of you gift".Funny thing is I can't picture my husband setting foot in a candle store. the thought make the candles even more special to me.

  
“How are you feeling “  
“Good do you think it’s to quiet?”  
He reach for the monitor.  
“Everything seem fine. I’ll go look in on them.”  
I love that he doesn’t have to be told to check on them.  
I turn over and watch him poke his head in on them and a second later he comes back .  
‘Everyone good they are actually dream away and sucking on their fist.”  
“ok cool”  
“Now where were we?”  
He playful smack me on my half turned ass.  
“ Lay back down I’m not done with you.  
He reachs over and turn the plug a few time before returning to his massage  
“I love the sound of your moan.”He says after he kisses both of my cheeks.  
He starts back at the base of my ass and works his way up to my shoulder.  
“Man you’re tense.”  
I chuckle.  
“I’m stressed out.”  
“I know but you need to relax Jude. Everything is fine”  
“Then get this plug out of me and make me relax.”  
“Is that a challenge or a request because I’m all about aiming to please”  
“both”  
“Then I accept. “  
I hear the bottle of lube open and then it closes. I feel him slowing remove the pug. He slowly replaces it with his cock.  
“So tight.”  
He stretch out and wraps on arm around my chest and one over my shoulder. His mouth is right next to my ear. His pace is so slow and our kisses are long and determined. Tonight isn’t about fucking tonight is about reconnecting with one and other and melting away stress.  
With every thrust he would kiss my neck.  
*thrust**  
Kiss  
*thrust  
“you are everything”  
*Thrust  
“My All”  
*Thurst  
“I couldn’t want more.”  
Thrust  
“relax I got you.”  
“Fuck”  
He was telling me everything I need to hear and my body was responding to it. My cock is achingly hard and in need of being touched.

I arch my back because I wanted more . Need more from from him.

I finally relaxed and started to push back.  
thrust  
“I love you so much.  
He gets up and pulls me with him but he stops half way  
His hand find my cock and jerks my off to the pace we are keeping.  
We are half standing with our other knee buried deep into the couch.  
“Im so close.”I tell him. I reach back and palming his hip.  
He changes position a little pushing me forward a little. I reach out and grab the armrest to steady myself as he picks up the pace.  
“Fuck harder.”  
Our love makes turns into a feverous pace just before I cum on half of our clean towels.  
A moment later I can feel his cock kick deep inside of me as he fills me with his hot cum.  
“Damn Jude”He pulls out a lays down on the couch.  
“Come here.” I turn and his arms are open to me.  
I smile and grab one of the towel and wipe him up and myself before I accept his offer to cuddle with him on the couch.  
“Here?”  
I reach for our beers and hand him his .  
“Thank”  
“I meant what I said. Before you get over whelmed tell me. Let me carry some of it for you. We are in this together.”  
“ I will”  
“Now let enjoy the silence before the band wakes up .”  
We chuckle and smile and settle in on the couch as we listen to sam smith "Money on my Mind."


	40. Besties and cartoons

Chapter

 

In Lionel’s office

 

Jude’s POV

 

“So how is Gideon settling in?” Lionel asks.

“He’s settling with us rather well. He hasn’t asked for his aunt in days. I’m not sure when I’m going to be comfortable with letting Peyton take him.”

“Oh, why’s that?”

“He is still freaking out every time he can’t see me. He’s getting better with Zero.”

“He just needs time, why don’t you keep him with you for another week and you can slowly introduce him to Peyton.”

“That’s a good I idea. Maybe we can invite her over for dinner first and see how that goes.”

“Sounds like you have a plan.” Lionel says.

“Hey, did I tell you that the kids play on the floor together now?”

“So, he finally wants to play?”

“Yeah. Lexi is crawling now but she can’t keep up with them.”

“Oh, my little diva has to hate that.”

“Oh, she does. Gideon will be trying to chase Devil but she’s too fast for him but he keeps crawling. Then there’s Lexi. She crawls a little and starts to fuss because she gives up.”

Lionel is smiling smirking at me and shaking her head.

“She cracks me up.”

“So, we are winding down on the couch and letting the babies play on the floor when we hear UP! You should have seen our faces. We looked down and there she was standing up holding on to the edge of the couch between up. She said it again.”

“So that’s two words so far then?”

“Mama and up, yes. She now calls us both Mama. I swear she is doing it to confuse us.”

Someone knock on the door.

“Come in.” Lionel tells them.

Zero walks in with Gideon on his hip, Lexi strapped to his chest and a backpack on his back.

“Sorry to interrupt but we have to go get Charlie.”

I get up and meet him at the door. I kiss the top of Lexi’s head and take a wiggling Gideon from him.

“You are done, right?” He asks Lionel.

“Yeah, he was just telling me about the craziness of the Kinkade household.”

“Oh, watch this.”

Zero takes Gideon away from me and puts him on the floor and walks away from him.

“He will just stand there.”

I kneel in front of him, offer him my hand to take. He looks at it and raises his hand above his head.

“Up!’

“No, come to Papa Gideon.”

He drops to his knees and crawls to me. I scoop him up.

“Maybe next week.”

He smiles at me and buries his face in the crook of my neck.

“Hey, get out of here and go get Mr.Baseball.”

“You’re right, we have to get going.”

We head to the door and Zero stops and looks back.

“Don’t forget he wants to see you.”

“Go get out Zero.” She shoos him off.

 

At the airport, the usual press is milling around. It doesn’t help that we are in a limo. We decide that Zero would get out and meet Charlie at baggage claim.

“Zero Zero, how are the babies?” One of the TMZ reporters asks.

“Are they walking?” The only female TMZ reporter is the next to ask a question.

“Are you planning on having more kids?” The camera man is the last to ask a question.

“Guys guys, one question at a time. What kids? No comment and not at the moment.”

He leaves the confused reporters smiling as he walks to baggage claim. There have been a few pictures that have been posted online. We haven’t officially said anything yet to the press. We want to wait until the adoptions are finalized. It should be any day now. Checking the mail is like Christmas lately. We rush to the mail box every day looking for our letters.

It’s been 20 minutes before Zero and our best friend climb into the back.

“Hey big daddy.”

He gives me a hug before he takes a seat next to me.

“One where is the other one.”

“She’s over there.”

I have Gideon strapped to my chest and Lexi is crawling around on the floor.

Our silly girl is looking at her reflection in an empty wine chiller.

After closing the door. Zero plucks a staring Lexi off the floor and straps her to his chest. She smiles and blows bubbles as he tucks her in. He’s wearing a cool shirt that has a attachable baby holder. To mess with her, he pulls it over her head. All you see is her little hands poking out.

“Peek a boo.”

She laughs when he uncovers her face.

“Dude, they are so cute.” Charlie says peeking at Gideon over the harness I’m wearing.

“Ok, I have to ask. When are they getting their surgeries?”

“Don’t you get to the point.” I tell him.

“Hey, it’s my job as uncle/acting godfather to know these things.”

“Well we figure we do it in the off season.” I tell him.

Zero and I talked it over and we want to do it separately. So we are able to give the extra care to each baby as they need it. We flipped a coin to figure out who goes first. Zero won, so Gideon gets to go first. He figured that he’s the oldest so he could go first.

“So, do you think they will be all good by the time they come to the game?”

“No, either way we can’t go to opening game. Our season isn’t over until April 12. Baseball starts on the 3rd.”

“Well damn, I totally forgot. I was so excited that I forgot about that.”

“We will figure something out, promise.” Zero reassures him.

Charlie seems disappointed but he gets over it quickly.

“Man, you should leaving the plan making to your secretary.” Zero jabs.

Charlie laughs.

“No truer words have been spoken in a while.” He laughs and shakes his head.

The rest of the trip to his hotel is full of friendly jabs between my husband and our best friend.

He checks in and we meet him at the elevator. A second later, we step in.

“The elevator goes down the hole.” Zero say is an almost childlike voice.

Both Gideon and Lexi start to laugh uncontrollable.

“What was that?”

“You’ll get used to it. Every time we go in the elevator, he has to do it. The babies love it.”

“I take it you don’t remember it either Charlie.”

“No, what’s it from?”

“Only one of the best cartoon from the 90s. You youngling really missed out.”

“Cover her eyes.” I tell my husband.

He laughs and does as he is told.

“Here we go.” My husband says before I start my story.

I cover Gideon’s ears.

“Charlie, can you believe this one?”

I thumb in the direction of my husband who is looking guilty as sin but sexy as hell like usual.

“Told me that because I don’t remember the show that I am in his word too young to fuck with.”

“Jude, you are never going to let me live this down, are you?”

Charles laughs it up.

“You guys are nuts. What show is it from Zero?”

“Animaniacs. We are having marathon on our next lazy weekend.”

“I think I slightly remember it. That’s the one with the two brothers and a sister, right?”

“Ding ding ding! We have a winner.”

We get off the elevator. Laughing at Zero for his impression of a character that wants to rule the world.

“These kids will get their formal education in all the great animated cartoons.”

“You guys are going to have fun when they get older and you can take them to the theme parks.”

He slides his key in and opens is to let us in. Zero is the first to step in and then Charlie.

“Welcome to LA… ZERO!”

“Well, helllo nurse.” Zero says.

“Lionel?”

I look around Charlie larger shoulders and see Lionel is standing in the living room with champagne and not much else.

“Lionel!” I can’t unsee this.

Both Zero and Charlie are grinning like idiots as Lionel hurries to put her robe back on.

“I thought they were dropping you off.” She says before going to the bathroom to put some clothes on.

“I think we should leave.”

I elbow my husband.

“Have fun man.”

“See you guys in the morning.”

“Don’t make any promises.”

“Zero come on, let’s go.” They laugh at me as I give him the international signal for get your ass in gear.


	41. Delivery

Chapter

 

Jude’s POV

 

We make our way to the car.

“Did you have any clue she was going to do that?”

“Do you seriously think I would have follow him to his room if I knew that was going to happen?”

“You’re right.”

“Can we talk about something else?” The idea of Lionel sleeping with my best friend doesn’t exactly sit well with me.

“Fine. You still want to go to our sushi spot?”

“Not really, how about pizza?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

“Oh, do you have an opinion on Halloween costumes for the kids?”

“That’s like a week away Jude.”

“Only six days and I need to hunt them down. I should have started this two weeks ago. I have just been so busy.”

“Jude, you don’t have to do anything special.”

“You’re kidding, right? It’s their first Halloween! I have to so do. There is a family Halloween party at the Devil playground on Friday.”

“Ok, how about this? She’s a Devil Girl and he’s a Devil. Done.”

“Then what are we going to be?”

“You can be me and I can be you. Done.”

“That simple?”

“Yes.”

I sigh.

“What about Star Wars characters or …”

“How about we just wear masks or something and the kids can be Yankee fans. That’s scary enough, right?”

“I guess that’s ok too because I really don’ have time for this. So, it’s settled. The babies are Yankee fans and I’ll be you.”

“And I’m you. That’s easy American cut suit and I’m done.”

“I think we have a game plan then.”

 

We meet Bobbi, our Pizza lady at the door. Devil runs out of the door when Zero opens it.

We ordered before we let the parking lot.

“Perfect timing.” Zero says to her.

 

It’s my turn to check the mail. I leave him to deal with dinner. I have a good feeling about it today. I don’t know why but I just do.

“There will be a letter, there will be a letter.” I chant to myself before opening the mail box.

 

Zero’s POV

 

I’m paying Bobby when I hear Jude calling for me.

“Hey wifey! Come here really quick!”

“Thanks Bobbi, see you next week.” She smiles and leaves.

I set the dinner down on the kitchen table and head out to the mail box where Devil is hovering around Jude legs.

“Did it come?”

Why does he look a little green?

“Not only did it come, but both of them came.”

  
2017


	42. Reality hits

Chapter

 

Zero’s POV

 

“Both!”

I grab him and try and hug him without squashing the babies.

“I can’t believe this! I think I’m going to be sick.” He tells me.

“How is this possible?”

I feel like a huge weight has been lifted. Pretty soon, no one will be able take them from us.

“I know it’s hard to believe, but it’s really happening.” Jude says in a breathy tone.

We pull away and I cup Jude’s face with both hands and kiss him.

I pull away when Lexi starts to fuss and Devil jumps up on me.

“Ok ok Ladies.” I tell our girls. “Hey you ok? Jude?” He looks like he’s about to throw up.

I rub his back as we walk to the house.

“Come on baby girl get in the house.” Devil is sniffing the bush again.

I close the door after Devil runs in and I steer a shell-shocked Jude to the couch.

“Sit.”

He flops down shaking Gideon awake with a cry.

“Sorry buddy.” He says kissing his forehead.

I bring Jude a cup of water. He’s too busy unstrapping Gideon to notice me bringing him the water.

“I think someone needs a diaper change.” Jude tells a fusing Gideon.

“Hey, I’ll do that. You look like you could use a drink. Come to daddy little guy.” I take Gideon and head to the bedroom.

“Did you take a monster dump? Because I can smell you a mile away. Right Lexi?”

I put Gideon in the crib and Lexi on the floor.

“Don’t go too far because you’re next baby girl. Stay put.” I turn back and start to change Gideon.

“Good job, little guy.” I look around for a diaper.

“I should have grabbed a diaper.” I told myself.

 

Jude’s POV

The water helped because I am this close to throwing up. The reality of my life just smacked me in the face. This isn’t a trial run anymore. This is real. My life is truly real. I’m a happily married man with 2.5 kids and the best job in the world and I’m only 26.

Why Am I Freaking Out? One word: Oscar.

Will I get so wrapped up in my job that I abandon my family? Will history repeat itself?

My thoughts are interruped by a random shout from the bedroom.

“Shit!”

“You ok?”

I look over and my husband is shirtless and looks a bit shocked.

“He didn’t.”

He’s using his shirt like a towel.

“He did.”

I start to laugh at him.

“Jude, so not funny.”

“I’m sorry, it is. You are officially a father to a boy. That’s what some of the mommy blogs say.”

“So getting pissed on is a rite of passage as a father then?” He says as he wipes the back of his head off. He has this silliest grin on his face. The same one he had when I told him that I thought I was wearing your underwear.

He smiles and turns to go back.

“Jude, come look at this.”

I get up and look in the bedroom.

Devil keeps blocking Lexi from leaving the bedroom.

“Good girl, at least one of you listens to daddy.”

“Hey, I haven’t given her a treat yet.”

I leave and grab a treat from the kitchen and come back. Gideon has a new diaper on and my husband is pulling the sheets off.

“Poop is everywhere. How does this not happen to you?”

I shrug.

“I have skills.”

“Haha.”

“Sit Devil.”

Devil stops her impression of Mary Poppins and sits next to a frustrated Lexi who she kept nuzzling in the opposite direction of the door.

“Good girl.”

I hand her the treat and Lexi reaches for it.

“No, that’s for Devil.”

A newly wiped down Gideon joins the girls on the floor. They both look at Devil as she eats.

“We are late with dinner again.”

“Hey, they had some snacks in the limo. So don’t freak out. You’re not turning into...”

“Don’t even say it.” I tell him.

 


	43. Butt not but

Chapter

 

Jude’s POV

 

“Say what? The worst parent in the world?”

He turns and looks at me after placing the sheet on the mattress.

“Jude, are you having one of those doubting moments again? The kind you almost left your job over?”

I don’t say anything. I watch him pick up our son who is throwing dog toys around the room. He walks over and sit next to me.

“I want to show you something.”

“What?”

“My ass.”

“What!?”

“Sorry, bad joke. Maybe later though. In all seriousness, you know Gideon is my name too. Sorta.”

I give him another strange look.

“I do want to show his butt.”

He pulls the back away to show me a pale strip of skin.

“I know what his butt looks like. I’ve changed it about a thousand times.”

“Ok, tell me what you see.”

“The top of my son’s butt so…”

“Right, but you are missing the point. He doesn’t have diaper rash anymore. Do you know why? Because you made that happen. You took the time and looked up a homemade butt cream so you would have it one day and it worked. That impressive Jude.”

I shrug.

“You read mommy blogs for Pete’s sake. You take the time to buy organic baby food and treats for them. You do so much for them. Stop doubting yourself. You are an awesome papa Jude.”

He nudges me with his shoulder.

“I just don’t want to be like him.” I tell him in a small voice. I don’t have a heart to look at him.

All of a sudden, Gideon appears in my line of sight.

Zero has moved to the floor. He is holding Gideon up and he is dancing him around and talking in a strange child-like English accent.

what is he up too?

“Father, you are the best father in the world. I am happy ,healthy and loved. All because of you. Thank you for fixing my tushy.”

Gideon just smiles and drools at me as his father acts like he’s talking for him. I can’t help but raise an eyebrows at my silly husband and look over Gideon’s head at him.

“You are such a goofball, you know that right?”

“Did it make you smile?”

“Yeah.”

“Then that’s what counts.”

I lean in and kiss him. I pull away expecting Devil to butt in or Lexi but nothing happens.

“Where’s the kissing patrol?”

We look around and find them asleep on the other side of the bed, on the floor. We are laying across the bed together with Gideon between us.

“Nice.” Zero says.

He smiles and takes advantage of the situation to kiss me again. It’s one of the longest kisses we have had in months. If it wasn’t for the fact that Gideon is sandwiched in between us loudly sucking on his thumb, this kiss could lead to other things. I pull away first.

“I’d love to lay here and make out with you, but we all need to eat.”

“You’re right.” He groans and kisses me again quickly.

“Want to pick this back up again after dinner? A little music and a little petting action after bedtime stories and baths?”

“Sounds good but can I get to third base?”

“Third base, what’s third?”

“You are friends with the owner of the Yankees and have no clue what three base is?”

“Hello, virgin at 24.”

“How could I forget that?”

“No clue since you were the one that rectified that.”

“It’s a Hand job / blow job?”

“Ok, deal.”

We seal the deal with a kiss.

 


	44. Hey ho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Music alert : hey ho by The lumineers

Chapter

 

Zero’s POV

 

I collect the kids and wake Devil for dinner. We work together to get it ready. I put the kids in their high chairs and go turn on the stereo. I put in the Lumineers.

I walk back to the kitchen and Jude turns and smiles at me. They are one of his favorite bands.

“We need to celebrate.”

“Definitely! Big time, but only after we sign the papers.” Jude says.

“I know, right. We will have to bring the two bottles of Dom Perignon with us to share with Lionel after the court date. When is it anyway?”

Jude flips though the paper to find the date.

“I still can’t believe you spent $5000 on two bottles.”

“I’ll do it again on our 10th anniversary or if we adopt again.”

“Yes to the first, and I’m good with two for now.”

“Ok ok, that’s fine. I know you didn’t want to do it the second time.”

“More like scared shitless. Here we go, November 15.”

“Jude, how am I going to do this? I’m on the road that week.”

“You’ll have to miss a game or get a flight out right after.” Jude tells me.

“Don’t worry about it. One of the perks of being my husband.”

“You don’t worry, I’ll be there.” I tell him just as I sit down and open a jar of baby food while he’s fixing Devil’s food.

“Ho Hey” by The Lumineers comes on.

 

Jude’s POV

 

My husband seems to amaze me with his lack of knowledge of lyrics to songs. He is always singing the wrong words if it’s not rap. I have to bite my tongue because it would drive him nuts if I corrected him every time.

“I belong to you, and you belong with me and my sweetheart.”

He sings to Lexi as he feeds her.

“I belong to you and you belong with me and my sweetheart,” He moves his thumb at me when he says sweetheart each time.

I watch as he sings it to a smiling Gideon as he gives him a spoon full of smashed sweet potatoes and peas.

Both of my boys keeps bopping they’re heads to the song.

“Do you think whoever wrote this song was adopted or something?” He asks me.

I sit Devil’s food down and walk over to him. I kiss the top of his head and grab my pizza box.

“You know, you’re singing it wrong, right?”

I watch him stop feeding Gideon to look at me. He looks completely innocent, something he never does well.

“I am?”

“Yes, every time you hear it and it drives me nuts.”

I take a bite of my pizza.

“Ok, smarty-pants, what are the lyrics then?”

I take out my phone and look up the lyrics.

“Ok found it. I belong with you, you belong with me, you’re my sweetheart. I belong with you, you belong with me, you’re my sweet.”

“Ok, well...”

He doesn’t say anything else for a second.

He mubbles to our child that he likes it the other way. I smirk around my pizza and put a slice of his on a paper towel and slide it to him.

“Thanks.”

“Hey, it doesn’t matter. It’s not like your touring with the band.”

He gives me a huge smile and keeps feeding our impatient little ones. You can always tell when he stops because Lexi make these impatient noises and Gideon likes to slap the tray of his high chair.

“Da!” Gideon says.

“Dada, say it with me little guy. Dada.”

He gives him another spoonfull.

“Dadada”

“Was that Lexi?” I ask.

“Yes. High five baby girl.”

“Mama.” Lexi turns and reaches for Jude.

“Am I mama again?” I ask her as I kiss her outstretched hand.

“I can’t keep up with her.” Zero says while shaking his head.

“That’s our girl for you.”

After dinner, it’s they’re time to play with Devil and their toys. We have learned that if we wear them out, they are less likely to wake up in the middle of the night. Zero spends about a half an hour watching ESPN while I work. Then it’s bath time. We had two sleepy raisins by the time they got out of the bath tub. We quickly dress them and put them in their cribs.

We both sigh and start to strip out of our wet clothes. Zero falls face first on our bed still wearing his socks.

“How about we just watch baseball?”

“Ok, I definitely don’t know what that is.” I tell him as I climb into bed completely naked.

“Cuddle, we just cuddle.” He mumbles into a pillow.

I chuckle and reach over to smack him on the ass.

“Then get over here.”

He sleepily slides under the sheet and drapes himself over me.

“We’ll get up in a little while to shower and all that.” I tell him.

A few minutes turns into hours. We are woken by a fussing Gideon and our alarm going off. I turn and it’s 730am.

“Shit.” I look at my husband who is reaching for his alarm.

I’m picking up Gideon when I notice Zero looking around.

“Where’s Devil?”

  * And that’s how we started the season. No clothes laid out, missing dog, and someone at our door.



 


	45. Relationship talk

chapter

 

Jude’s POV

 

I’m the only one that needs to be at work early today. Lionel wanted to walk the whole building, to make sure everything is great and up to standard. She also wanted to meet with the managers and give them a pep talk so they will give their staff a pep talk.

I step out of the room first and my feet meet a puddle in the hall way.

“Devil peed on the floor.” I announce to my husband who is putting on a pair of boxers.

“We didn’t let her out last night before we watched baseball.” He groans. He slips on his robe to look for Devil and answer the door.

He found her at the front door sitting.

“Hey, sorry about that.”

He opens the door and she runs pass Lionel and Charlie.

“Hey, we just woke up.”

“Nice robe.” Charlie says as he steps pass me.

“Watch out, there might be a puddle that we haven’t found yet.”

Lionel grimaces and Charlie laughs.

“I told you they needed help today.” Charlie says as Devil runs circles around them in the living room after taking care of business.

“Jude, why aren’t you ready?” Lionel yells out.

“What can we help with?” Charles say.

“I’m so sorry Lionel, I didn’t change my alarm last night.” Jude pokes his head out of the bathroom with his tooth brush hanging out of his mouth.

“He was preoccupied last night, my bad.”

“I don’t even know how you guys find time to hit a homer with this going on around you.” Devil jumps up and Charlie starts to pet her head.

 

Zero’s POV

 

“No homers last night. I promise you.”

I’m wiping up the only puddle that Jude found.

“Did you bring food?” I ask them.

“Actually, we did.” Charlie leaves and brings back a white box.

Jude comes back with Gideon who had been changed and teeth have been brushed. I take him and hand him to Charlie.

“Here, hang out with your uncle. Can you feed him?” I head to the kitchen and make some rice cereal and mix some pureed fruit into it.

“Here, feed him half of this and the other half is Lexi’s.”

Jude is putting on his clothes in between changing a sleepy Lexi.

“Go, I’ve got this.”

Jude walks away and puts his pants on and then the rest of his clothes. I pass her to Lionel who is standing in the doorway on her phone.

“There you go.”

“Aww, she still sleeping. Let’s go so your daddy can hurry up.”

 

50 minutes later

 

Jude’s POV

 

Zero is heading to the gym with Charlie and the kids and I’m off with Lionel.

The trip is filled with constant chatter from Lionel about this and that.

“Ok Lionel, I have to ask what is with hooking up with Charlie of all people.”

She blankly looks at me.

“Why not


	46. charlie's love life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may or my not be a spoiler chapter in my story zude comics.(Hint Hint)

Chapter

Zero’s POV

Charlie and I are both on the treadmills. The kids are sitting in a stroller built for two Lionel bought so when she has the kids she can transport them much easier than trying to carry one on each hip.

“So, you think you can handle the kids during part of the game?”

“Feeding and playing yes.”

“It will be for maybe an hour at the most, I think. I’ll make sure they are changed before the game.”

“I thought you were going to ask about Lionel.”

“Man, what you do behind closed doors is your business. I really don’t want to know.” I slow down.

“You are nothing like your husband.”

“You think he would ask.”

“Oh, he’ll ask. I feel sorry for her.”

“All I want to know is if it was good.”

He laughs and then stops.

“Yes.”

“Right on.” I offer him my fist to bump. “All that power is a turn on.” I tell him.

He laughs at me as he follows me to the weighs. I stop and kiss both my kids as I pass them to pick up the weights to add to the barbells.

“You’re nuts.”

“Hey, I like what I like.”

“If I didn’t know any better, I would have thought you were attracted to my best friend’s job and not him.”

“Please, that man had me at hello. Hell, the first time I saw him I was like a fly to honey and I had no clue who he was.  All I saw was this handsome guy in a cheap looking suit. He is so much more than anyone gives him credit for.”

“Spoken like a man in love.”

“Damn right. And if you ever repeat any of this to Jude I’m deny it.”


	47. Team Kinkade

Chapter

 

Jude’s POV

 

The first game of the season is underway.

Lionel takes center court to welcome everyone to the first season in the new arena. I stand by her during every press meeting and interview. I try dodging questions about my marriage, the kids and Zero’s jersey. All the boxes with his new jerseys have been placed under lock and key until half time. The Devil girls are going to be doing a dance to one of the songs we used in our wedding.

I finally make it to the owner’s suite an hour and a half later.

“I’m so sorry about that.”

Charlie is sitting on the couch with the babies. He’s eating popcorn and the babies are having cereal.

Lionel closes the door behind us.

“So, are you ready for the half time show boys?” Lionel say.

“As ever. I’m a little nervous about my wedding album being shown to an arena full of people.”

“It will be great Jude.”

“I think I’m more worried about the kids being revealed a little more.” I say after I think about it.

“It’s just the back of their heads. We got a great picture of you guys and no one’s face is showing.”

“I don’t know why I let you talk me into this.”

“Because your husband loved the idea.”

“Happy wifey, happy life.”

Charlie just shakes his head and winks at Lionel before she leaves to make sure the boxes are getting to where they need to be.

I step to the front of the box to watch the Devil girls come out in white dresses. John Legend’s All of Me is playing. On the jumbo Tron, pictures of us getting dressed and of the wedding are being shown. All the pictures in the hallway are flashed in between the wedding pictures. I can’t help but to smile as I watch. I hear Charlie tell the kids to look at the jumbo Tron.

“Look, it’s your daddies.” I point to the jumbo Tron.

I wish they were old enough to truly understand what’s going on.

Welcome Gideon and Lexi to the Devil family. The announcer says on the loud speakers.

That was the Q for the Jerseys to be revealed.

 

The Devil girls leave the court and the players walk back.

I step away and pull off my tie, shirt and jacket. I step up next to Charlie.

The spot light finds Zero and he finally takes his jacket off to reveal the back of his Jersey. There in black letters you can read Kinkade.

I see him looking for us and waves. The spot line is shining on us.

I’m proudly standing next to Charlie and my children in my husband’s new jersey, just like my kids who both are wearing much smaller versions of it.

“You guys know how to make an entrance.” Charlie says.

“My husband is the showman. I’m just the back dancer.”

For the rest of the game I am just a supportive husband in the stand wearing my husband jersey


	48. Happy

* * *

Chapter

 

Jude’s POV

 

The Devils win 102 to 89. It was a great. My husband had a great game scoring 45 point.

I’m standing across the hall with Charlie and the babies in the stroller covered by a Devil’s blanket.

 

Zero’s POV

 

I’m sitting in the same conference room as the first time I was ever interviewed as a Devil.

“Zero, why do you think you had such a great game?”

“My family was watching, no one wants to look bad in front of their kids.”

“Do you think this will be the best season for you and the Devils?”

“We are the defending champions, we are going to come for ever team out there.” I wipe my face with a towel.

“Zero, what made you change your jersey?”

“Everyone in my house is a Kinkade or will be a Kinkade. Even my dog.”

That gets a laugh from everyone.

“So, why not?” I tell them.

“Will there be a celebration in the Kinkade household tonight?”

“A guy can hope. It’s a little hard when you’re living with two infants.”

I see Jude stand in the door way. I raise a hand to him and smile.

“Can we get a family picture?”

“The kids are asleep.” Jude says from the doorway.

“Pass their bedtime.” I add.

“How about just the two of you then?”

I get up and Jude walks over to me.

“You look good in my jersey.” I tell him.

I hold my hand out to him. He walks over with his hands in his pockets.

“Thanks.”

He smiles the shy smile that I love so much.

The cameras are going off like there is an endless supply of space.

Jude waves and walks away after about a minute.

“I’ll let you have your spotlight back.”

“Zero!”

“Jude!”

“Thank you, but I need to head out, my family is waiting for me.”

I walk out behind Jude who walks towards Charlie while he’s being interviewed.

I walk off and head towards the locker room.

 

Jude’s POV

 

The crowd around Charlie and my kids is a bit much. I can’t even get close.

“I’m really honored to be here to support my best friend as he supports his husband and team. They have become my second family and I’m going to enjoy my duties as godfather. Someone has to show them that there is something more to life then basketball.”

A scream erupts from the stroller. Everyone in the crowd looks startled as Lexi founds the only space that isn’t covered by blanket. Her little hand reaches out to Charlie.

“Someone’s awake.”

He reaches down to let her hold his finger.

She doesn’t quiet down.

“I think someone is missing her daddy.”

He stretches his neck looking for me.

“I’m here, I just can’t get through.”

Everyone turns and looks at me.

“Coming through.”

I make my way to Charlie’s side.

“Hey, sorry about that.”

I push the stroller away from the crowd.

“Ma….da… ma… da…”

“I know baby girl, daddy‘s cleaning up. You’re going to have to wait a little while longer.”

I walk pass the locker room to an area that has fewer people. I uncover the stroller and pick Lexi up.

“Shhh, it’s ok.”

After a few minutes, Charlie is able to find us.

“How did you find us?”

“Lexi has lungs that rival an opera singer.”

“I know, it’s crazy.”

“What’s wrong with her?”

“She wants Zero.”

“A Daddy’s girl through and through.”

“Right. I’m chop liver to her.” I blow a raspberry on her cheek.

“Gideon’s all about his papa though.”

A few dancers wave at Lexi as they head home. Zero walks out with his bag over his shoulder and smiling. A few of his teammates pat him on the back as they walk in the opposite direction. He looks around and spots us off to the side. His smile grows a little bigger with the sight of us. He walks towards me with his arms open. Lexi see him and her tears dries up. She starts to smile at him.

“There’s my girl.”

I pass her off and look over to Charlie who has Gideon on the floor.

Zero kisses her and holds her up above his head. She smiles and starts to drool.

“Oh no, you don’t.” I say.

I hand him a towel to wipe her mouth.

“The man of the hour.”

We look up and see Lionel walking towards us.

“Great job tonight.”

“Thank you, boss lady.”

“Let’s celebrate.” Lionel suggests.

“How about we do breakfast? I’d really like to go home and rest if you don’t mind.” Zero’s hip checks me and smiles.

“Aw, you guys want to celebrate alone. I totally understand.” Lionel says smiling to Charlie.

I still can’t get over them being a thing. The stupid smiles they give to each other are enough to make you gag.

We watch them walk off.

“Earth to Jude.”

“Sorry. I so hope we don’t look like that.”

“Like what?”

“We don’t look like them, do we?”

“Happy?”

“Oh, I guess we would.”

No wonder Lexi throws a fit when she sees us kissing. Hell, I don’t know what I’d do if I saw them kissing. I know Lionel’s marriage to my dad is fake but it just seems wrong to mess with my best friend who had a better relationship with my dad then I do.


	49. Halloween

Chapter

 

Charlie was called home because his mother was in the hospital. The Devils have been on a winning streak.

It’s Halloween. 

 

Zero’s POV

 

Jude changed his mind again about our costumes. Now, we are Star Wars characters.

We walk into the Devil’s playground 20 minutes late. It’s been decorated in a carnival theme.

There are kids everywhere, running and having a good time. The party is hopping with a DJ and everything. There are games and a photo booth along with a medium and a palm reader. Even the waiters are dressed like animals walking around serving finger food and drinks.

I snag a mini corndog from a passing tray.

The first person that walks up to us is Lionel, she’s dressed like a Greek goddess.

“Don’t you guys look great!”

I’m dressed as Hans Solo and Lexi is in a cute little Princess Leia outfit; Jude is dressed as Luke when he was training with Yoda and Gideon is strapped to his back in a cute little Yoda costume.

“Oh, look at the babies!”

“You should see Devil, she has a R2d2 costume.” Jude tells her.

“Jude, you are such a nerd.” She tells him.

Jude smiles at her.

I take out my phone to show her a picture of all of us.

“The party looks great!” Jude says over the music.

I was wise to put earplugs in the kids ear to try and muffle the noise.

I think everything is going fine until the clown shows up. I wasn’t thinking when I suggested balloon art for the kids. He was cool about it and took off the makeup and the wig. 

 

Jude’s POV

 

I look back and see my husband has wondered off. I look around and see a small crowd off women in skimpy costumes. Some have masks and other have their faces painted. I know for sure one is Peyton. She is playing peek a boo with Lexi.

“You know you have two chick magnets now?” Lionel says.

“Don’t remind me. I’m getting a drink, you want one?”

“I’m good, but I think I need an escort for a little while.”

She walks behind me and unstraps my little Yoda.

“Go have fun, I got him for a little while if you want to leave Lexi, go for it, we are going to go mingle.”

Gideon is completely comfortable with Lionel now. It also helps that he’s in a food coma.

“You sure?”

“Sure.”

I hand her the R2D2 lunch box that is doubling for a small diaper bag. We have two, one for each kid. We have a rule for tonight: once it’s empty, it’s time to go home. We have candy to give at home and a movie to watch.

I walk over to the bar for two drinks.

 

Zero’s POV

 

I love Halloween! A guy can’t complaint and with the crowd of Devil girls that have formed around us and I am not disappointed: we have a nurse, a cat, superwomen and Robin Hood or is she an elf?

Out of nowhere I am handed a drink, my favorite drink. Just Jack.

“Excuse me ladies.”

It’s Jude, my own personal Luke Skywalker. My teenage wet dream in the flesh. I always thought having a threesome with Luke and the green chick from the cantenas would have been hot.

“Hey, thanks. Where’s Gideon?”

The ladies shuffle away from us like a cloud of smoke, everyone going in a different directions.

“With Lionel. I’m glad he has warmed up to her.”

“Yeah, it would be nice to have sex in our own bed again once in a blue moon.” I tell him.

“Very true.”

“Hey, let’s go have some fun. There are face painting and temp tattoos and pictures to be had.” Jude tells me.

“Sounds good.”

“I’ll go get Gideon from Lionel then.”

He leaves Lexi and I at the bar.

“Look who it is, the devoted Father of the year sitting at a bar drinking.”

I turn and see Jelena Howard.

“What do you want?”

“I can’t believe someone would give you children.”

“I can’t believe I ever wanted a bitter women like you.”

“I guess they only give defective babies to defective people.”

“Defective? Take a look in the mirror. I’m not the one making fun or a defenseless baby.”

She rolls her eyes, takes her drink and walks away.

I’m glad the music was loud and she is too little to know what she was saying. I frown after she leaves.

 

Jude’s POV

 

Whatever Jelena said to my husband wasn’t nice by any means. I haven’t had to deal a lot with her, but I know she can be an evil bitch.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” I reach out to squeeze his shoulder.

“Nothing, she is just being a bitch.”

“Well, that’s normal but the look on your face says she got to you.”

“It’s nothing, she crossed a line that I didn’t think anyone would. Forget about it, let’s go have fun.”

He takes my free hand and leads me across the room to the face painting station, we get behind Kyle and Miguel.

“How about a heart for Lexi or a little basketball.” I tell him.

“How about the wonder women symbol. Because you are going to be amazing when you grow up.” He tells her.

She smiles showing her 6 teeth that have come in already.

When it’s our turn, Lexi keeps rubbing her forehead so by the time I realize this is a bad idea, her forehead is gold.

Gideon, on the other hand, is completely chill the whole time while he gets his spider on his cheek.

My husband, being the goofball that he is, painted my name up the side of his neck. I told him he better not get any ideas about making that permanent. He laughs and kisses me. A second later, he promises me.

We go to the midway and play some games before heading to take some pictures in the photo booth.

I let my husband slide in first.

It’s fun trying to get the kids to take a picture that’s worth of putting in a photo album.

I can hear Lionel just outside the booth.

“We should get her in her with us.”

“Nice idea, but where?”

I watch as Zero pulls the curtain open and sticks his head out.

“Hey Lionel, come here.”

A second later, Lionel pokes her head in.

“Get in here.” I tell her.

It takes both of us working together to get Lionel in. She’s laying on both of our laps.

By the time we are done making all of our silly faces, someone drops a bomb that makes everyone trying to get out of the booth for fresh air.

“Holy crap, who needs to be changed?” My husband says.

No one is crying but someone stinks.

I excuse ourselves from Lionel and we head out to change whoever did the deed.

By the time we go to the bathroom we have figured out that it was both of them.

After a quick change, we head out to the see the fortune reader.

 

2017


	50. Maybe?

Chapter

 

 

“Are you serious about this Jude?”

“Yeah, why not? It will be fun.”

We find the palm reader down a dark hallway near the locker room.

Larosa and his wife are walking towards up. Smiling and laughing.

“Dude, she’s pregnant! We are having another kid!” He says.

“Congrats man.”

“No keeping secrets with her around.” Larosa tells us.

“Really?” I ask.

“Yes, she told him that she saw a baby in the future.”

“Wow, ok. See, I told you this was going to be interesting.”

We keep walking and take a seat.

She’s in her 40s, with short black hair and glasses, she’s wearing a long black dress and a black shawl.

She looks at us long and hard before saying anything.

“Good evening gentlemen, what can I do for you? Read your palm or Tarot?”

She reaches out to shake my husband’s hand and then she shivers before making contact. I watch her gather her shawl up closer to her and then she greets me with a hand shake and smiles like she’s relieved for some reason.

I look to my husband who doesn’t seem to notice.

“How about you read his palm.”

He shrugs.

“Ah, we have a non-believer, I see.”

She just shakes her head in disbelieve.

“What gave it away?” I watch him place his hand on the table.

I frown at him because I was hoping he would have fun with this.

“You would be amazed at what you can tell by your hands.”

I watch as she picks up his hand and turns it over and then brings it closer to the light. She has a few lamps around her so the light is all concentrated around the table.

She talks us through all the lines on his hand.

“This is the past hand this will tell us about your past. Do you see all this tiny lines? Those are emotional traumas from when you were younger. This one here says you prefer physical achievements over mental ones. I’m seeing this a lot tonight.”

“I’m sure you are.” He says to her.

“Oh, do see this? You are a very lively man, don’t be surprised if you don’t have a child out there.”

This is the first time his face has changed a little from a smug mask to something else. It was a small change, I almost didn’t catch it.

“You are moody, emotional and introvert. You do things quietly and can be sympathetic at times. You like instant gratification. You like to be the dominant one most of the time too. You can be cynical and prideful but you’re shy too. You’re also good at keeping secrets.“

I can’t disagree with anything she has said so far beside the kids thing.

“See this little lines? These are children lines. Oh, twins! But one has passed yet this one is strong.”

He jerks his hand a little like the connection between him and her is hot.

“Jude, really? I’m ready to go and the kids are starting to fall asleep.”

I look down and sure enough their cuddling has turn into closed eyes and thumb sucking.

“Ok, thanks for reading his palm.”

“You’re very welcome.” She smooths down her shawl.

“You have a ghost that’s following you. I can sense it, I would go to the medium reading, she’s my sister and if I can sense it she will sense it. You have a lot going on.”

“Ah… Thanks?!”

I steer my husband down the hall. He seems a little lost in thought.

“That was interesting.”

“I need a drink.”

Lionel comes around the corner and almost plows in to us.

“I was just looking for you guys! I got us a private read for us and I’m not taking no for answer.” She says.  
“I guess we are not going home just yet.” I say.

 


	51. Mia

Chapter

 

Jude’s POV

 

The trip home was quiet. My husband didn’t want to talk about what just happened back there at the party. All he wanted was to go home and pass out candy to the kids in our neighborhood.

 

The next few weeks fly by. We get into a routine of every other day being an away game. Whenever he is way, I work from home. The kids seem a little more fussy when their daddy is away. Especially Lexi. I think she misses her side kick and partner in crime.

 

The week of Nov 15

 

My husband seems to be distancing himself from us. He has missed our nightly Skype call with the kids two times this week. He seems like he wants to talk about something but he just can’t seem to get it out. When he’s home, he’s been spending a lot of time at the gym.

The night before he heads out to his last away game before the court day, I receive a call from the our neighbor Mrs. Johnson at the new house. She says she thinks my husband has been sitting in front of the house for the last few hours. She has been in the neighborhood for over 40 year and she seem to know everyone. I haven’t asked my husband if he remembers her or not but she doesn’t seem to remember him. He has changed a lot in the last 15 years. She seems to have adopted us as honorary family or something. She calls me whenever she sees something odd going on around the house. She even likes to feed our workers and has offered to invite us over for a home cooked meal.

 

Next morning

 

I roll over and I am alone in bed. Did he not come home?

Turns out Zero never came home but texts me in the morning and tells me that he is sorry for not coming home and that he loves us all and he will see us at the court house.

 

Court day

 

Lionel comes over to help with the kids and take us to the court house. Charlie has been busy with work and the weather has been pretty bad. He didn’t want to take the chance with the weather so he’s not going to be here.

“I can’t believe how he is acting right now.”

I sigh. I’m staring at my phone willing it to ring.

“I know his lack of communication has been hard to handle.”

“Lack of communication? Jude, really? He’s been silent for almost three weeks!”

“I know, I know.”

“What are you going to do about it?”

“Lionel, I can’t think about that right now. I just have to focus on today and what I’m going to tell the Judge if he doesn’t show up.”

We walk in and there are about 7 families but no sign of my husband. I have tried texting and calling him. Nothing. My calls keeps going straight to voice mail so his phone must have died. Then I checked the weather channel. He is coming from Boston and they had a snow storm last night. There are delays and canceled flights everywhere. Fuck! 

We have a seat in the back, away from everyone. There is one straight family out of all of us. I snicker when I see the husband notice Lionel.

Court starts in 5 minutes and still nothing. I keep checking my phone. The door opens and my heart stop for a second, it isn’t him but it’s Peyton dressed in a black skirt and a ruffled red blouse. The door doesn’t close for two more minutes, I think every Devil Girl shows up. Then a pregnant Mexican woman that looks familiar walks in with what looks like an older teenage boy and the door finally closes. They take a seat in the far back, behind the Devil Girls. For some reason, she looks at me and nods and then it dawns to me who they are. It’s their aunt. Is that their father? 

“We couldn’t miss this.” Peyton say as she gives me a hug.

“Thanks for coming guys.” Lionel tells them.

I look to Lionel.

“You invited them?”

“No, I did. I hope you don’t mind. Lexi spends so much time with me and the girls. She became our little mascot.” Peyton says.

Lexi is being passed around the Devil Girls.

“We had to be here to see her become an official part of Devilnation.” Kyle says.

I smiled and thank them all for coming.

I check my phone one last time before putting it on silence.

The Judge and bailiff walk in. The Judge is an black women in her 40’s maybe, I’m not sure. Her bailiff is around my age. We all rise and then have a seat. She smiles at us all before taking her seat. She waves at a little blonde girl that is waving at her.

“I love this part of my job. It’s a great thing to see so many beautiful happy families. With that being said, let’s get started. We are going to go alphabetically.”

Ok, let’s hope there are a lot of Bakers and Jones. The first names is Bouchat.

“Ok cool, this buys us time.” I whisper to myself.

15 minutes go by and the next family is being called.

“Crap crap crap.”

“Calm down Jude.”

“Johnson.”

“Fuck fuck fuck.” I’m so antsy, I’m about to jump out of my skin.

I swear I’m this close to praying that one of my kids have a melt down or needs a diaper change.

I look behind me at the door then to Lexi who is playing with Peyton’s phone. Gideon is such a chill baby I’m not ever going to look down.

It gives me an idea.

I flip through my phone to some picture of her and her daddy. She goes crazy when she sees them, maybe she will do it now.

“What are you doing?” Lionel whispers to me.

I don’t say anything as I take her from Peyton. She protests a little and then squeals at the sight of her daddy’s picture.

“Ma! Ma!”

I try my best to look embarrassed as I quickly get up and leave.

“I’m so sorry.” At first, the judge looks a little surprised and the she nods.

I slide out and walk towards the closest bathroom. Once in the rest room, I take my phone back.

“What now, what?”

 

Zero’s POV

 

Jude is going to kill me.

I have spent the last 18 hours in total chaos.

First, I dropped my phone in the snow before getting in a taxi. We had a slow trip to the airport because the weather was so bad. I get there and find out that my flight was cancelled and then I tried a private plane, but all of them were grounded so I booked another commercial flight that was also delayed. I tried contacting Jude with my iPad but it wasn’t charged. I then went looking for someplace to get a drink and charge my iPad. I wound up getting drunk and missing my flight because I fell asleep at the terminal. I caught the next flight out. I didn’t get to LAX until 9:30 am.

Fuck, I’m screwed, I look like shit and I need to change clothes and get some Advil in my system.

By the time I get to the court room, the doors are closed. I rush into the bathroom down the hall to change clothes. Lucky for me, there is no one in the bathroom when I walk in.

I’m completely hung over and panicking. I’m half-dressed when someone comes in. I think I hear someone say something but I guess I was wrong.

“Let’s check Daddy’s email.”

I stop buttoning my shirt and open the stall door.

“Jude?”

 

Jude’s POV

 

I look up and see my husband half-dressed wearing sunglasses, poking his head out of the last bathroom stall.

“Oh my god! You’re ok!” I rush to him and pull him into a hug.

“Why aren’t you dressed? What happened are you? Are you having second thoughts about this?”

“Jude please, lower your voice.” He groans.

“Are you hungover? You can’t be serious!”

“Jude, I can explain.”

“I’m waiting.”

I lean again the stall door waiting for him to explain himself.

It takes him 10 minutes to explain to me everything that has happened.

“I’m happy you are safe.”

He finally comes out and he looks great except for the sunglasses.

“Please, take them off.” I reach for them.

“Jude don’t.”

He jerks away from me.

“Why?”

“Fine.”

He takes them off and his eyes are red and puffy.

“What wrong?”

He crosses his arm and stares at the floor.

I stand there with Lexi who is trying to go to him.

“Here, hold her. Her shoe fell off.”

“Hi, did you miss me?”

“All month she has. You have barely been home and when you have been at home you’ve locked yourself in the gym.”

“The season is in full swing. You know that.”

I slip her tiny little black flat back on.

“We don’t have time for this right now and you know that’s not what I’m talking about.”

I turn leaving him and our daughter in the men’s room.

“Jude. Please don’t…” I have the door open and I see Lionel heading in our direction.

I turn back to my husband and he hasn’t moved.

Do his eyes seem even redder?

I slowly let the door close.

Everything is starting to click.

“Your eyes, it’s not from drinking, is it?”

“Maybe a little.”

“You’ve been crying?”

“I don’t know what you are doing in there Jude, but you need to hurry up. I tried to explain to the Judge what is going on and she is giving you 30 minutes to get in there. You are the last one, everyone else has left.”

Lionel says through the door.

“Give us a minute.”

I walk close and pull him to the side, away from the sink and closer to the door.

“This whole time you have been my rock and helped me through my issues when you needed me just as much. You distanced yourself because you didn’t want to upset me and you thought I couldn’t handle your issues.”

He doesn’t say anything. He just wipes his eyes with the back of his hand and pushes pass me to the door.

“Well, don’t you look like a mess.”

“Nice to see you too boss lady.”

I follow him out.

“Lionel, please.”

I follow after Zero.

All the Devil Girls greet him and he nods as he keeps walking pass them.

“Where are you going?” I ask him.

He turns around and he has already put his sun glass back on.

“I don’t know Jude, I just don’t know.” He shouts at me.

His free hand is flying around. He startles Lexie causing her to start crying.

“It’s ok, shhhhh.” He softens his voice and starts to bounce on his toes.

“No, it’s not. You can’t keep shutting me out.” I say in a hushed tone.

At this point, we are arguing.

“Again, I never said you couldn’t handle my feelings!”

The balliff comes out.

“Zero Kinkade, the judge wants to see you.”


	52. Past problems

****

Chapter

 

Jude’s POV

 

He hands a crying Lexi to me.

 

Zero’s POV

 

Great, what did I do now? Hasn’t this day been bad enough?

The Judge is leaning against her desk with her arms crossed in front of her.

For someone so small, she is really intimidating.

“Have a seat. First off, this isn’t the red carpet or the beach, take off the sun glasses when you are in the court house.”

“Yes ma'am.”

“That’s better. What’s wrong with you? Look at me and sit up straight.”

I look at her and straighten myself in the chair.

“Apparently, there is some discord in your household. I can’t in good conscious go through with today if I’m going to see you in a divorce court in a month.”

My heart sinks at her words.

“Everything is fine, I’ve just been going through some stuff. I promise you’re not going to see us next month unless we are on the cover of a magazine someplace. My husband is everything to me and so are our kids. Please don’t take them from me.”

She stares at me and then her face softens. She looks like she found whatever she was looking for in my face. She reaches behind her and hands me a tissue.

I look at them not knowing what to do.

“Hon, wipe your face and tell me your story.”

“My story?”

“You have a look to you that I’ve seen on thousands of kids that walk in to my office.”

“What, I have abandonment issues written across my forehead?”

“You never had your own day, did you?”

“No.” Am I that easy to read?

“I’m going to ask you a question: why adoption?” The Judge asks me.

“My daughter picked me.”

“She did?”

“Yes. I just knew she was my little girl the first time I saw her.”

I told her the story of how I met her.

“I overheard the argument with your husband. What was that about?”

“It was nothing, I promise.”

“You can talk to me or go to couple’s therapy for disturbing the peace in public.”

“Fine. My past is bothering me because my house is almost finished and memories of this court house are for no reason resurfacing.”

“What does this have to do with your home?”

“It used to be my foster home.”

“You thought buying it was a good idea?”

“I thought I was over it all. Look at me! I’m a success story. Millions in the bank, married and two great kids.”

“That’s on the surface. That’s not what’s going on in your head. You are still the little boy running away from his problems.”

I open my month and then close it.

“I want you to do something for me.”

“Ok.”

“I want you to think about your wedding for a minute for me.”

“Ok.”

“It’s a happy memory, right?”

“Yes, very.”

“Your husband vowed to love you, right?”

“Right.”

“On that day, do you think he wanted to keep you safe and by his side?”

“Yes, we both do.”

“This isn’t about your feelings for him, this is about his feeling for you.” The Judge keeps saying.

“Ok.”

“That little boy never had his day in court but the man already did. Just remember it’s a little different with a different kind of love but the same results. You got your family the day you got married. Your husband wanted you enough to keep you that day, ok? Do you understand that?”

I shake my head because I don’t want my voice to crack.

“Come here.”

She opens her arms and hugs me.

“It’s not just your kids getting adopted today. You are getting adopted into their hearts and lives so this it’s your day too. You will have the relationship that you wanted as a child, the only difference is you will be the parent this time. Like you said, your daughter picked you.” She pulls away and takes my face in her hands. “She picked you out of everyone she had ever met in her little life. She picked you; that’s the second time someone chose you to love and to keep.”

I smiled at her. I have never thought of it like that.

“I want you to start going to a therapist, ok? And then, come back and see me. I’m making this court mandatory, all right? Get your therapist to sign off on this sheet. I think it will do you a world of good. It should help you to open up to your husband too. Your husband sounded thoroughly fed up with you not being more open with him. Don’t give me that look. This will allow you to help that inner child of yours that has caused you all of your problems.”

“Ok, thank you.”

“I’m going to give you a few minutes and then we are getting you adopted, ok?”

I nod and she smiles at me.

I scrub my face and take a deep breath. I get up and head to the door.

 

Jude’s POV

 

I’m standing at the door of the Judge’s chambers. Lionel and the Devil girls have the kids.

My husband has been with the Judge for the last 20 minutes.

I watch as the short, yet intimidating woman walks over to me.

“I’m really sorry about everything. We just have been in a bumpy patch.”

“All married people go through it. I think you two are going to be all right. “

“You do?”

“Yeah, the look on your husband’s face when he thinks about you is the stuff people pray for and cry about because they can’t find it. That man in there is going to work to get things back to normal.”

“Thank you for telling me that.”

“You’re welcome.”

I see the door open.

He walks out and heads straight for me and hugs me.

“Hi.”

“I’m so sorry Jude.”

“Ok, ok stupid.”

He hugs me a little tighter and buries his face in my shoulder.

“We can talk more later, ok?”

I feel him shake his head on my shoulder.

“Are we ready gentlemen?”

“Yes madam.” My husband pulls away and walks over to our family.

“Let’s do this then.” The Judges says.

 

Zero’s POV

I take my daughter and sit next to my husband and son.

Jude smiles at me and then we both look to the Judge.

Lexi is up first. She gives a speech that doesn’t leave an eye dry in the room about family and how sometimes it’s not about having the same blood.

We sign all the paperwork and do Gideon’s paperwork. After everything is signed, we all take pictures and the kids get a small stuffed animals. I spot the Judge telling the bailiff to do something.

“Hold on for a second.”

The bailiff comes back with another stuffed animal. He hands it to her and she walks it over to us and hands it to me and smiles.

“You got your paper work?”

“Yes, madame.”

She hands me a card with her name and number on it.

“If you have questions or need to talk, call me. I have 3 successful grown children.”

“Thank you.”

 

Jude’s POV

 

We turn to leave and we see the woman with the teenage boy. He is looking very petulant to me.

“Who is that?” My husband asks.

“I think our children biologic father.”

  
  



	53. Father to baby daddy

Chapter

 

Jude’s POV

 

I can feel him stiffen besides me.

The boy looks up and sees my husband staring at him. I think he just figured out who he is.

We watch the Devil’s Girls file out walking around him.

“What now?” He ask me.

It was like we were at a standoff between the 6 of us.

“I’m ready to go celebrate.”

“Let’s go.”

I don’t think I have ever had a moment that I wanted to meet their natural parents. I have wondered what they looked like but to meet them face to face, not so much.

We start to walk pass them to go out into the hall way. For a second, I didn’t think they were going to move.

I take a closer look at him and he has covered up his scar with a ratty mustache. You can still see it a little but he’s not a bad looking guy. Clear skin, thin frame and dark hair, I find myself trying to memorizing his face. I guess I wanted to compare it to my children’s when I get a change.

I shield Gideon’s eyes from his aunt. I didn’t need to stir anything up.

We finally get pass them. I keep walking until I see our family crowd staring behind me.

I stop and turn.

My husband has stopped and started to walk towards them.

 

Zero’s POV

 

Something tells me to stop and turn around. I needed to talk to him. I don’t know why but I just need to.

Before, I could have stopped myself but I am staring at one of the genetic donors of my children.

“Hey. It is you.”

“It’s me. ”

I turn to the pregnant woman.

“Can I talk to him for a minute?”

“Go for it, I’m done dealing with him.” She says in a thick accent and then walks away.

“What’s your name, kid?”

“Leo, and I’m not a kid.”

“Leo.” I have to shake my head.

Why do Leos always have to be a pain in my ass?

“What?”

“So is having kids a hobby for you? What are you, 18?”

“No, 17. The ladies like to ride this train.”

“Hey, I get it, I do. I was a bit of a whore at your age too.”

That’s a lie. I was a one women guy back then.

“Even got a girl pregnant when I was 16, she was 17 but she miscarried.”

“Dude, never thought I had anything in common with someone like you.”

“Yeah, I started young but I learn my lesson. If this gets out in a paper, I will deny it.” Hell, Jude doesn’t even know about it.

“Oh, sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry for, it was a good thing. I was too young and a foster kid. I couldn’t man up back then and take care of anyone. She had dreams just like I did and a kid would have ruined a lot of things for her and me.”

“Oh.”

“Leo, do you have any dreams?”

“Not really.”

“Then go get some and stop being a dumbass and start using protection. My family is complete at the moment so the next time you knock up some flakey teenage girl that can’t handle a child that is less than perfect that child will not have a home with their siblings.“

I personally think every last hair on top of my children head is perfection. Did I lie? Maybe I might be able to talk Jude into baby number 3 in a few years.

I get up to walk towards my family.

“That’s it.”

“Yes. Stop being a loser Leo, and find what you have a passion for beside sex.”

As I walk away, I hoped he’d call out to tell me to “please take good care of them.” Then I would have some hope for the guy. But he didn’t.

I noticed Jude talking to the aunt. He had his phone out for some reason and a large envelope.

“Ready?”

“In a second.”

He’s getting something from her.

I shrug and walk over to Lionel who have both of my kids.

A minute later, Jude walks up behind me and puts his hand on my shoulder.

“Really to go?” He asks.

“Been ready.”

“Meet us at the Devil’s playground for a little lunch ladies.” Lionel says to the Devil girls.

They walk off and Lionel follows.

“Hey, what was that about there?” I ask Jude.

“I could ask you the same thing.”

“I asked first.”

“Fine. The aunt Carlota wants to help us.”

“How?”

“She gave me his medical record and s picture of both of their mothers and their names and she would like to be our cultural guide.”

“Why is she doing this for?”

“Well, she has helped us so far by getting everyone to sign away their rights. That how we got both at the same time.”

“Well, that makes sense now. What does she want in return.”

“Pictures, videos, things like that. I don’t think she’s after anything to be honest. She’s very disappointed in him and she just wants to make sure they are doing good.”

“This isn’t an open adoption Jude.”

“I know, but she gave me so much information and she said that she would have never given him up if it wasn’t for her being pregnant and her husband made her do it.”

“Jude, she misses him and probably wants him back.”

“No, she said she has a good feeling about us taking him. She’s religious and says it was meant to be.”

He hands me the envelope.

“She went through a lot to get us all of that information.”

The first thing I pull out are two prom pictures.

“Wow, she was pregnant at prom.”

“Oh.” He leans over to take a look.

“Lexi looks nothing like her father.”

“Besides the lip.”

“Oh, she said she put his baby picture in there too.”

“Oh ok. We will have to spread this all out and look at everything.” I tell him.

“Good idea. Your turn, spill it out, what did you say to him?”

I feel the need to spill everything to Jude but I’m not ready, not here and not now.

“I told him he needed to find dreams so he doesn’t turn in to a loser and that he needs to lean what a condom is.”

“That’s it?”

I shrug.

“That’s not, is it?”

I sigh.

“I told him that if he has another child we are not taking it off their hands.”

“You said that to him?”

“Yes, because it’s true. You’re right. We can’t handle any more kids Jude. Two is enough.”

He nods.

“Glad we are on the same page.”

He takes my hand and smiles.

“Come on lovebirds.” Lionel calls out to us from the window.

You can hear Lexi babbling in the distance.

We smile and pick up the pace. Party, here we come.

 


	54. Moving day memories

****

Chapter

Moving day

Jude’s POV

It’s been just a week and so much has happened. My husband has scheduled his first court ordered therapy session. I was really proud of him and decided to go for my daddy issues too. The movers have come and gone from our apartment and his storage unit. There wasn’t much to move from his storage unit because we had a garage sale and the money went to the charity that The Devils founded for foster kids. The money is being put toward summer camp for the younger kids. All that was left was a box of college and high school trophies that I promised I would personally move to the house for him. 

    We wake up on Saturday and check out of the hotel that we were staying at to drive to our new house for the first time as a family. I picked up my husband up from the airport around 1 in the morning. He insisted on coming home as soon as the game was over.  
We stop for breakfast before heading over.  
Lionel is waiting for us by the time we got there. She is standing on our porch with a small vase of flowers.   
I look in the back and see that Gideon and Lexi are sleep and Devil is busy chewing on the bone I gave her.

  
“Welcome home, Bossman. Want to do the honors of opening the gate?”

"Id love too"

  
We installed a fence all around the house so you need a code to get into the driveway. I watch as he flips his visor down to reveal the remote.  
I smile and reach over to push the button.

Zero catches my hand and pulls me into a kiss.  
I pull a way first.  
“I can’t wait to christen this place.” I tell him.  
“Why are we still sitting in the drive way then?”  
There is a tap on the window. We look over and it’s Lionel.  
“Come on guys, you have to see the kids rooms.”  
That was Lionel special project to work on :the kids rooms while I decorated everything else. She has been dying to show us everything.  
I look over to my husband. He looks deep in thought.   
“Talk to me.”  
“It looks so different now that it’s finally finished.”  
“Good, I wanted to wipe the old memories from the place so we could start some new ones.”  
He smiles at me.  
We get out and each take a baby with us to the front door.   
Something stops him. He is looking a few houses down where a limo is parked. There is a guy standing next to it looking in our direction.  
“Hey Lionel, what’s with you having the limo parked down the street?” He asks.  
“I sent my driver out for lunch since I don’t know how long I’ll be. He should be back in half a hour.”  
“That’s odd.” He shrugs it off   
I put the key in the door and open it.  
The first thing you see are all the pictures from our proposal on one side of the wall and on the other side, we have framed the kids adoption papers, Devil’s AKC papers and our marriage license. Something that my husband wanted. He said he wanted to always be able to see them. He felt that they are his most prized possessions.  
“This is awesome.”  
“Glad you like it. They’re right where you wanted them.”I tell him.  
“Easy to grab if the house is ever on fire.”  
“A safe would be better.”  
“True, how about we make copies and keep the originals in the safe.”  
I chuckle and walk farther in the house. Devil runs past us into the living room. I think she sees her toy box. We turn into my office which used to be the living room that he destroyed with the sledgehammer. That seems like a hundred years ago.  
We walk in and his Jersey is the first thing you see, it’s hanging behind my desk and it’s been highlighted with lights. That light touch was my idea, I thought he would like it. The three boxes from his storage unit are next to the trophy case next to my desk. I didn’t feel right throwing his things so I left them there.  
“Hey Lionel, you mind taking the kids for me?” Zero asks.  
“No problem ,I’ll put them in the play pen. I need to go make a call, just got a text from my agent.”  
We hand over the kids and walk over to the three large boxes.  
“This is everything that I kept from my childhood and college time. It’s not much, but it’s mine.”  
One after another, the trophies we pull out go from middle school all the way to college. At one point, he puts on a crown and smiles at me. It’s not really a happy smile, it’s sort of sad too for some reason.  
He hands me a picture.  
“Prom king?!”  
“Yeap, prom king. That’s Trinity Ward, my first and only girlfriend in high school. She was 17 and I was 17.”  
“She’s pretty.”  
“Man, she was smart too. She wanted to be a doctor. I have a thing for smart good looking people.” He winks at me.

“I still do.”  
She looks around 6’, African American, she might be mixed I’m not sure, in a blue sparkly dress with her hair up.  
I watch him as he places his memories on the shelves. He puts the crown and picture together in the back next to his framed Acceptance letter from Ohio State. He places a few pictures of himself and his sister in front of them. He lets me look at them before he places them in the display case.  
They were all school photo samples. It says so much about his child hood. I notice there are more school pictures of him than her. Her pictures stop at about 3rd grade.  
I quietly watch as he finishes putting his boxes away.

During these 30 minutes I have learned much about him. From his teacher’s name, the name of the high school he went to and names of people he used to play balls with at the court he usde to sleep at.  
Zero smiles at me and offers me a hand.  
“Ready to check out the rest of the house?”  
I get up and pull him towards me.  
“Thanks for sharing, stupid.” He shrugs.  
I give him a quick peck on the lips and a hug.  
“Let’s go see those bedrooms.” He wiggles his eye brows at me.  
“You have a one track mind.”  
“You know it, get going.”  
We find the kids in their play pen, in front of the tv with Devil laying behind them.  
“How did she get in there?”  
I look at her sideways.  
“Jude, she has major jumping skills.”  
Lionel walks in from the back yard.  
“I got the part!”  
“Congrats, that’s great! But, what about the Devils?”  
“I can work around it during the off season, it’s just a small part in a scifi movie.”  
“Nice.” My husband says.  
“Ok. Let’s go see the kids rooms.”Lionel says.  
We follow her down the hallway to our room and to the the first door.  
Lionel opens the door to reveal a haven of pastels. It looks like the easter bunny threw up. Each wall is painted a different color. One is pink, another purple, blue and green. In the center of the room is a round white crib that has a pink canopy. The mobile is pictures of everyone that loves our little Lexi. There is a picture of my husband, Lionel, myself, uncle Charlie, Devil, Peyton and Gideon. Each small picture has a different color ribbon around it. In large letters on one wall “Lexi’s room” is spelled out by the dresser in different colors.  
“A room fit for a princess.” Lionel says.  
There is a white rocking chair and a changing table. Her dresser has each drawer painted a different pastel color. There are a few pictures of all of us around the room in pastel frames.  
“It’s nice, thank you.”I tell her.  
“Yeah, I’m clueless to even know what a little girl’s bedroom should look like. So this is a big help.” My husband says.  
“Well, it was fun. Thank for letting me design it. On to Gideon’s room.”  
We walk across the hall to Gideon’s room.  
She opens the door and we walk in. His walls are white. She reused the crib from the apartment and put red sheets on it. The wooden floor look like the court from the arena.  
“How did you get the floor to look like this?”  
“I went to the company that did the floor of the arena and bought the same flooring and the rug was specially made for his room.”  
“This is awesome.”  
There are pictures all over the room of Gideon with some of the players and the Devil Girls in black and red frames. There is basketball toy box in one corner. His mobile is of basketballs. There is a fathead of my husband holding his hands out with a basketball in each hand. On one wall there is a growth chart. Gideon’s name is spelled just like Lexi’s had in her room. My husband’s new jersey is in a frame hanging up on the wall above his black and red dresser.  
“So, you guys love it?” Lionel asks.  
“Yes.” We say in unison.  
“Great, mission accomplished then. I better get going so you can explore the rest of the house. My driver should be here.”  
She hugs and kisses us both before leaving. We watch her leave from the front door.  
“Can you believe it? We are finally home?” I tell him.  
“Yeah, want to bet and see how long it’s going to take for our kids to warm up to their new rooms?” He asks me.  
“You’re on.”


	55. Party!

Chapter

 

Zero’s POV

 

We have been in our new home for a month now and we are settling in pretty well. The kids haven’t spent a whole night in their rooms since we moved in. We are still living like we lived in the apartment.

I found Gideon’s crib back in our bedroom the second night and they are both sleeping in the same crib. It’s getting cramped because they are both getting so big. At 12 month and 9 months old they have a combined weight of 39 lb. At their last doctor’s appointment they are both on schedule with Gideon weighing a little less than he should.

It’s December now and that means it’s Gideon birthday and our family’s first Christmas all in one month. Unfortunately, the Devils are playing in Texas on Gideon’s birthday and New York for Christmas. The good thing is Charlie has invited us to spend Christmas with him at his penthouse in Manhattan so we can be together for the holiday.

 

Gideon’s birthday party

 

It’s the Saturday before his birthday, on the 13th.

The yard has balloons tied to the mail box and to the two trees in the front yard and the gate. There’s a bounce house with a banner out back. There is a gift table set up and a drink table full of bottled water, soda, beer, a pitcher of margarita and juice boxes. Along with a food table too.We spent the night making gift bags for the kids that we knew were coming. We filled the blue bags with stickers, bubbles and candy. Peyton came over and the three of us each looked up a side dish to add to the usual chips and salads on the food table: Jude made mini cheeseburgers so all the little one could easily eat them, Peyton did macaroni and cheese cups and I did a fruit salad with a cookie dough and Funfetti Greek yogurt dip. I’m also grilling some steaks, trout and chicken tenders to go with everything else.

It’s nothing big, just the Devil Girls and any player that wanted to show up which we didn’t think too many would do.

Lionel is picking up Charlie at the airport since he flew in for the week.

I sent Jude out to pick up the smash cake for the party because I forgot to pick it up from the bakery.

I’m setting up the grill when I start to hear Devil barking in the front yard. I walk into the kitchen to get the meat when I see a teenager boy putting an envelope in the gate.

“Wait a minute, is he the limo driver? He’s just a kid.”

I noticed the limo parked across the street at Mr. Ward’s house. He must live around here somewhere . I never felt threaten by it, not even the first time I saw the limo and the kid looking at us from across the street. I’m not sure how old he is, I can never see his face clearly.

I can tell he’s trying to hush Devil, but she keeps jumping up and barking at him. I think she’s trying to get him to pet her. I wouldn’t be surprised, she loves attention. I watch as he pets her and then Mrs. Johnson must have called out to him because he runs off in her direction leaving the envelope behind. I’ll have to ask her who he is when she comes over for the party.

She has always been a nice woman. When I was a kid, she never told on me when I snuck out, not that they would have cared. She would sometimes feed me too. She was the best cook. I used to mow her lawn for food when I was a kid. She always gave me a plate of leftovers and a piece of pound cake. Man, I use to dream about that cake in college. I wonder if she still bakes. I have been thinking about telling her who I am but something keeps stopping me from doing it.

Lionel and Charlie just pull up and distract me from my thoughts.

They get out leaving Charlie’s suitcase in the trunk and he has a medium sized box wrapped in blue paper. Lionel grabs the envelope and walks to the key pad and punches in the number.

I quickly wash my hands and head to the front door.

“Bro!” Charlie says with his arms open for a one arm hug. “Where’s the birthday boy?”

“He’s down for a nap.”

I turn to see Lexi in her walker coming towards us.

“Look who’s here, baby girl!”

She smiles and glides towards us.

Charlie pushed the gift at me and heads towards Lexi.

“How’s my favorite niece?”

I watch him bend down and pick her up. She squeals with joy as he blows a raspberry on her cheeks.

“Here, found this on the gate.”

“Thanks.”

It’s a manila envelope with Gideon written. That’s odd.

I take the envelop and step into Jude’s office. I open it and pull out a card that has Gideon on it and open it.

It’s a card that looks like it’s from the dollar store. It has a cartoon elephant on it and a number one. I open it and it just says happy birthday, G. I take out everything else in the envelop. There is a picture and a hand written letter.

Before I can flip it over, the door opens and Jude walks in.

“Hey, just got home. Why isn’t the meat cooking yet?”

“Got this envelope and I was curious about it. It can wait.”

“Who is it from?”

“Some guy, I think he’s a teenager that lives around here.”

“Oh.”

I shove everything back in to the envelope and put it in the display case and walk out. I have more important things to deal with right now.

As I walk pass Jude, he slaps me on the butt.

“Get going, people are starting to show up.”

The doorbell rings.

I watch Jude answer it.

It’s Otis and his wife and kids. For the next 45 minutes, all of our honorary Devil aunties show up with their nieces and nephews. About 7 more of my team mates show up with their kids and wives or girlfriends.

 

An hour later

 

The food is all done. Gideon is up from his nap. Lexi is now down for her nap when the door rings.

I’m at the kitchen sink washing my hands so Jude answers it.

“Hi Mrs. Johnson, how are you? Let me take that for you.”

“Thank you for inviting me and my great grand babies.”

I hear two little ones stomping in.

“All the kids are outside playing in the bouncy house.”

“Go on now, outside you go and stop stomping in the house.”

Lionel opens the door for them to run out.

“You didn’t have to bring anything.”

“Have cake, will travel.”

“Cake?!” I yell from the sink.

They both turn to look at me as I dry my hands.

“Yes, my world famous pound cake. I have sent this all over the world.”

 

Jude’s POV

 

I have only seen my husband this excited about cake besides on his birthday. I watch him grab a knife from the butcher block on top of the counter. At this moment, he only has eye for the cake in my hands. I set it down because he had a knife and he means business.

The plastic bag comes off and then the foil is next.

I laugh at the greedy look in his eyes as the pound cake is revealed. He bends down and takes deep breathes.

“Gideon?”

In that moment he looks up from the cake to the older woman.

Wait a minute, what is going on and how does she know his name?

 


	56. Cake

Jude’s POV  
I watch him recover and cut a piece of cake the size of my fist and put it on paper towel.  
“Is that really you?” Mrs. Johnson asks.  
He walks over leaving the cake on the counter and hugs her.  
“Follow me.”  
He grabs the slice of cake and sits it on top of the cake and scoops everything up and heads towards my office.  
“Come on, Jude.”  
I take a look out in the yard and see Charlie holding Gideon. I have the baby monitor so I can keep a eye on Lexi while she is in her room.  
He closes the door behind us. He sits the cake down on my desk and leans against it.  
I watch as she walks over and looks at all the trophies in the case.  
Zero’s POV  
I never thought about the people in the old neighbourhood remembering me. After all, it’s been 13 years since I left to go to college and I never came back until now.  
“I wanted to tell you but I couldn’t bring myself to do it.” I tell her before taking a bite: OMG, it still tastes the same.  
“I wasn’t sure, that’s why I brought the cake. I needed to know for sure.”  
“You two knew each other from when you were a child?”  
“I have been in this neighbourhood for almost 50 years. The hairs different and the face looks a little older, but you still look at my cake the same way you did back then.”  
“Please, don’t tell anyone who I am. It’s really not that big of a deal. Just let me be Zero.” I tell her between bites of cake.  
“Gideon, don’t be rude and offer your husband some.”  
“Zero, Mrs. Johnson. Sorry.”  
“I don’t understand what is wrong with the name that was given to you. Why do all Gideons I know seem to hate their name?!” She mumbles. “Fine fine, I’ll call you Zero. I just remember Leo and Carla yelling at you and it always made me mad.”  
“Do it for me.” I break off a piece of the cake. “Don’t ever say I don’t love you, I’m giving you the best part of the cake.” I tell Jude.  
“Trust him, I have seen him get in arguments about that cake.”  
Jude smiles and takes the small piece I offer him.  
“Oh, that’s good.”  
I pop the last little bit in my mouth and wipe my mouth with the paper towel.  
“It still tastes the same.”  
“I’m glad you still like it. I’m sure you have had a lot of fancy cakes doing all the traveling you do.”  
We hear Lexi let out a cry, from the monitor.  
“I got her, you guys catch up.” Jude says.  
“Thanks.” He smiles and gives my knee a quick pat before leaving the room.  
I watch him close the door.  
“Are you still the all knowing eyes of the neighbourhood?”  
“Of course.”  
“Who is that kid that left the envelope? The one that is always leaning on the limo.”  
“That’s not my story to tell. You really should look into it.”  
“Is he dangerous?”  
“Oh no no. He’s a good boy, he’s my favorite. Don’t tell the others. And he’s an excellent basketball player and smart boy. That boy is smart just like his m...”  
She stops in the middle of her sentence and frowns.  
“Like his what?”  
“That’s all you’re getting out of me baby, but please look at the envelope soon.”   
I sit back against the desk and stare at her.  
Well, damn.  
Before I could get up and get the envelope, there is a knock on the door.  
“Come in.”  
It’s Lionel with my birthday boy.  
“Diaper change.”  
“Ah, come here you little stinker.”  
I can feel her looking at me as I get a whiff of what’s going on in my son’s pamper.  
“Come join the party, I’ll be right back.”  
She follows me out as I head to the bedroom to change him. I meet Jude on his way out with Lexi. She still looks sleepy with her head resting on Jude’s shoulder.  
“You ok?” He asks me.  
“Yeah yeah, I’m good. He just needs to be changed.”  
I can’t find Mrs. Johnson after I gave Gideon a diaper change.  
I have been looking for her for the last 10 minutes.  
“Hey, where have you been? It’s time for cake.”  
“Looking for Mrs. Johnson.”  
“Oh, she took her grandkids and went home, she wasn’t feeling well. She said making the cake took a lot out of her.”  
She looked fine to me just a few minutes ago.  
“Well ok, that would explain why I can’t find her.”  
“Cake! Cake! Cake!”  
I look over by the garage and see a bunch of my teammates chanting.  
I smile.  
Jude hands me Lexi and goes and gets Gideon’s high chair. Lionel comes out with the smash cake. Peyton is behind her with the other cake.  
I walk over and put Gideon in his high chair.  
“Jude, do you have the camera?”  
“No.”  
“I’ll go to get it, where’s is it?” Lionel asks.  
“It’s in the office, on the desk.” Jude tells her.  
“Hey, why are you getting him naked? It’s too chilly for that.” I ask as he strips Gideon out of his blue long sleeve shirt and red pants and jacket.  
“I’m changing him into this.”  
He pulls out a long sleeve shirt and jeans.  
“Oh, ok.”  
Lionel walks in with the camera.  
I trade Lexi for the camera. Well, I try to Lexi isn’t having it.  
“I guess you have to take the pictures then.”  
She smiles and starts taking pictures of both cakes and Gideon.  
Jude places his tray back on the high chair and places the cake in front of him.  
Everyone starts to sing happy birthday while Jude lights the candle. I walk up next to him singing.  
Gideon looks confused like he doesn’t know what to do.  
The two of us blow his candle out before sitting the little lion shaped cake on his tray.  
“Go on, taste it.”Jude tells him.  
I take my phone out and start to take a video.  
“Gideon, try it.”  
Jude sticks his finger into the icing and offers it to Gideon. He eats the icing of his finger and then reaches for the cake. He grabs at the lions nose and shoves it in his mouth.  
“That’s it!” I tell him.  
Everyone starts to laugh when he starts smearing the icing all over his hand and then he reaches for Devil who of course licks his fingers clean.  
“Devil, no!”  
Gideon giggles as Jude drags Devil away.  
“Man, your dog and kids are going to be on such a sugar high!” Charlie says next to me.  
Lexi reaches for her brother’s cake. Gideon smiles and reaches out with an icing slicked hand to offer her some.  
“You want to share?” I get close enough to let Lexi reach and take some.  
“No! What are you doing?”  
“He wants to share.”  
“She’s going to ruin her little dress.”  
“Hey Jude, chill out. I can get her another one just like it. I saw one in the gift shop just the other day.” Charlie says pointing to the white Yankee’s dress that Lexi is wearing.  
I drag Jude off to a quite corner in the yard.  
“Hey, what’s wrong?”  
“Nothing, why?”  
“You are so wound up.” I slip my phone into my pocket and unbutton the top button of his long sleeve shirt to loose it up a little.  
“I just want everything to go right and I wanted this to be fun for everyone. Plus all the other wives are definitely judging me by this.”  
“Are you serious right now? Remember that you are EVP, you will always have power over their husbands. They are nothing compared to you and your role with the Devils. We are the power couple of the Devils. We are the kings of the Devils. Are they the only reason for your freak out?”  
I turn to look at the cluster of WAGS all sitting in folding chairs watching their kids running around. Jude had to tell them that their film crew was not welcomed at the party.   
“No… It’s his first birthday and our first party in our new home. I just want everything to be homie and nice.”  
“Well ,everything is ok so, chill Jude.” I lean in give him a quick kiss. “Is that why you are wearing all your bling?”  
He shrugs.  
I take his hand with his wedding band and engagement ring on and kiss it. I turn and tuck his hand under my arm and pull him back to the party.  
Gideon looks like he had a cake fight with himself.  
Charlie is loving it and he has his phone out. He must be doing something on social media because he is talking to his phone.  
“Look at my little nephew enjoying his cake. Oh thanks, I’ll give the birthday boy an extra kiss. Well, I’ve got to go help. Have a good day! Charlie out.”  
I look around and everyone is eating cake except for Jude, myself and Lexi.  
I hand Lexi to Charlie and go get a couple of pieces of cake.  
“Hey Lexi, you want some cake?”  
She reaches for it.  
“Will you feed it to her for me? I want to go help Jude with clean up.”  
I quickly eat my piece and go to Jude’s side to help him with Gideon.  
“I’ve got him.”  
“No. Go get a piece of cake and I’ll take care of our gooey little cake monster.”  
“Seriously, I’ve got him.”  
“No, go relax a little.”  
I take my shirt off since Gideon is having a fit about laundry and shove it in my back pocket. I take Gideon out of his high chair and carry him back in the house.  
“Was your cake good?” I bounce him a little on my hip.  
I stop in the kitchen and see that boy sitting on Mrs. Johnson porch talking to her and her grandchildren.  
“Well, isn’t that interesting?!”  
Something wet hits my chest.  
I look down and Gideon has thrown up all over my chest.  
I almost gag.  
I wipe his mouth and head straight for the master bathroom trying not to drip. I start the water and hop in still dressed to wash off all the throw up and Gideon.  
By the time we are both changed into clean clothes ,the party had winded down to Charlie, Lionel and Peyton.  
Jude is in the bounce house doing something and everyone else is cleaning. I walk pass Lexi in her walk. I put an exhausted Gideon in their play pen. He seems ok now. I ruffle his head and head to the bouncy house.  
“Someone threw up.” Charlie warns me before I walk pass him as he is bring in all of Gideon’s gifts.  
“Thanks for the heads up.”  
I walk out and everything is almost cleaned up. There is a table left and a few chairs left out but that’s it.  
“Hey, how bad is it?”  
“Almost done, and I only used a half roll of paper towels.”  
I watch as he sprays cleaner on the spot and then climbs out.  
“Glad it happened at the end of the party.”  
“Did everyone leave quickly after it happened?”  
“Larosa’s wife said one of their kids wasn’t feeling well. They could have warned me. We didn’t find it until Devil started to sniff around and then hoped in. Of course she started to ate it.”  
Good, I was getting tired of them.  
“Gross.”  
He gets up to throw the towels out in the trash can by the gagage.  
I start to fold up the last few chairs and stack them up.  
“Hey, go wash your hands and meet me at the bounce house.”  
He gives me a weird look.  
“Ah, ok. It’s getting chilly.”  
“Grab the throw on the back of the couch and bring it out with you.”  
“Ok.”  
Jude walks pass Charlie who is coming out to the back yard.  
“Hey, everything is cleaned up so the ladies and I are going to head out.”  
“Hey, can you and Lionel do me a solid and watch the kids for about 30 minutes? I want to have a little fun in the bouncy house.”  
“Good luck with that. If he starts jumping, I will be shocked. He seriously needs to relax. The party was great!”  
Jude walks up behind him carrying the throw.  
“Thanks for all your help today.” He tells him.  
“No problem, go have fun; me and Lionel are going to watch the kids for a bit.”  
We watch him walk away.  
“What’s up?”  
“I just want to show you how much I appreciate this great party you threw.”  
I walk him to the bouncy house and push him down.  
“Wait, what are you doing?”  
I lift his legs and push him all the way in and climb on top of him.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Relax Jude.” I cover us with the blanket.  
I unzip his pants and pull his cock out.  
“I think it obvious what I’m doing.”  
I slowly lick my palm and start to work him with my hand.”  
“Look at me, don’t worry about anything else. We have a privacy fence and the kids are in good hands.”  
He keeps looking at the house.  
Charlie’s POV  
We are sitting on the couch with the kids.  
“So, why can’t we leave?”  
“Because my boys are having some fun in the bounce house”.  
“No way!” Lionel says as she gets up and peeks throw the blinds.  
“Go Jude!”  
“Lionel, what are you doing?”  
“Jude is getting lucky.”  
I come up behind her and sure enough, I see Zero head bobbing up and down. I can’t see much else.  
“Damn Jude. Never thought he would be into sex in the outdoors.”  
I pull her away from the sliding door.  
“Come on, you voyeur.”  
Zero’s POV  
I get him hard by hand before I head down south with my mouth. Now, he’s hard and wet. I get on my knees and slide my sweats just low enough to free my cock. I climb back up his body and kiss him. He wraps his legs around me and we start to grind against each other.  
His mouth is parted and his eyes are closed. He looks relaxed for the first time today. The bounce house sways with our movements. He some how flips us causing us to bounce. His mouth finds mine in a desperate and needy way. He pins my hands above my head, his fingers sliding perfectly between mine. I can’t help but to laugh as we roll around fighting for control. Jude find his release and tries to give me the same. I stop him from taking care of me.  
“No, this is about you relaxing. I’m good. Come here.”  
He tucks himself in his pants and wipes the cum up with a paper towel and then tosses it in the trash.  
“He shots and scores.”  
“Yeah, I did score.” He smiles at me as he crawls up my body to lay in my arm.  
“It’s getting cold.” He tells me.  
“A little.”  
He shivers.  
I pull the throw over us and cuddle him closer to me.  
“Better?” I rub my arms up and down his back trying to warm him up a little. I’m the warm one and he always gets cold before I do.  
“Perfect.”  
“I’m surprised at how quite it is out here.” He tells me.  
“Yeah, this street was always like this, even when I was a kid.”  
“Why didn’t you tell me that we had the same neighbours that you had as a kid?”  
“Didn’t think is really mattered.”  
“Oh, ok.”  
We spend a few minutes staring at the moon and talking about how the wives of the team want Jude to join a tv show. He told them that he’s mostly not interested but he also said he would think about it.  
I personally think it’s a bad idea but I will be cool with what ever Jude wants.  
We decided that it was time to go in and let Lionel and Charlie have their freedom.


	57. daddy's sick

Chapter

 

  
The day of Gideon’s actual birthday, I meet with my children’s aunt while we were at the park with Peyton. She brought him a piñata as a gift. We sat and talked for about 20 minutes. I’m disappointed that she doesn’t have any interest in Lexi. It makes me wonder if it’s because she’s a girl or because she’s half black and she disapproved of the pairing of her parents. My husband didn’t approve of me meeting with her in the first place but I feel that our children should have some connection with their heritage somehow. I’m starting to rethink this because if she is going ignore that fact that Lexi is Mexican just like Gideon, then it might be easier to just do research and expand our circle of friends to be more multicultural.

 

The next two weeks flew by and it was finally Christmas. So I packed up the kids with Lionel’s help and head to New York to spend Christmas with Charlie. Zero was on the road so he was going to meet us in New York.

It was great. Well, I thought it was going to be great. We took the kids to Macy’s to get pictures with Santa. At first, everything was going good. The crowd didn’t faze them at all. The six of us waited in line for an hour to finally meet Santa. Gideon was up first, dressed in a little tan suit and brown shoes. I handed him over to one of the Santa’s many elves. The look on his face when she set him on his lap was priceless: first it was shock and then came the tears. I didn’t know what to do so my husband stepped up and started to play peek a boo from the side lines. He stepped in behind the camera man and got his attention. It was so great. We actually got a really good picture after all was said and done. Then, it was Lexi’s turn. Lionel made sure she had a cute little green dress with white shoes. She looked more confused than shocked but she was ok. My husband stayed behind the camera man calling her name. She smiled at her daddy and reached for him. We got the shot and my husband scooped her up from Santa’s lap. He is bringing her back to us.

“Incoming.”

She smiled and blew bubbles.

“Great job, Cupcake.” I told her as we moved out of the way so another family could take our place.

“I’m so proud of you baby girl.” Lionel tells her.

Charlie is holding Gideon.

I reach over and rub his back.

“Yeah, next year will be better.” Lionel adds as she kisses Gideon on the cheek.

After Macy’s, we went to the American Doll store to buy Lexi a doll. We ended up buying both of our kids a baby doll. We are trying our best not to hold our kids to gender rules. If our son seems more interested in the doll than Lexi did, we’re ok with that.

After American Doll, we headed over to Central Park so the kids could play in the snow for the first time.

My husband had our kids wrapped up in their snow suits and scarfs so you could barely see their faces. They looked like cute little starfishes to me. My husband wasn’t any better with himself with his hoodie, beanie, scarf, ear warmers, gloves, black puffer jacket and long johns on.

“Cold much Zero?” Charlie asks him.

“Hey, I’m a California boy. This crap is for the birds.”

“Be careful. There’s some black ice up ahead.” I tell them as I walk up some stairs.

“Seriously.” Zero says.

Lionel laughs.

We are waiting for a car to come around when a gust of cold air hit us. My husband steps closer to me trying to shield our winterized kids from the ice-cold breeze. I wrap my arm around them to close the circle of warmth around our kids.

“I’m cold and hungry, can we go back to Charlie’s?” He asks me.

“Ok, we can drop you off with the kids and we’ll go back out exploring.”

He shivers against me.

“Good.”

I find the only space that was visible on his face and kiss him right on the bridge of his nose. His eyes crinkle letting me know he is smiling and then the unthinkable happens…. he sneezes.

That one sneeze breaks our moment and I know I need to get him home.

“Oh no, how did you survive Ohio state and Cleveland?”

“Car-arena-car-home. I keep my Cali butt indoors like most of the Ohio people do.”

“Well, we will have you home in no time.”

 

Half and hour later

 

We are home with take out on its way.

I peel all the many lays off of Gideon while Lionel is taking care of Lexi.

I chuckle at my husband as he takes off his many layers.

“How are you feeling?”

Someone sneezes behind me.

“Oh no, who was that?” I turn and see Lexi’s nose is running.

“This can’t be happening.” I say to myself.

“We have a game tomorrow.” Lionel says.

“Don’t worry, just got off with my team doctor. He is on his way with an IV cocktail that will knock you out

and get you back on your feet in no time.” Charlie tells us.

“Thank you so much that, it’s really sweet of you Charlie.” Lionel says and then kisses him.

“Anything for you.”

I want to gag but I’m getting used to it.

“Thanks man.”

“Ok, this isn’t going to be a disaster yet. Please keep Lexi away from him.” I tell everyone.

I pick her up and walk her over to the play pin and set her inside.

“I’m going to go get your toys and a blanket, ok?” She looks so sad but she isn’t crying just yet.

I leave and come back with a tissue, her new doll and a baby blanket. She sneezes while I wipe her nose.

“Aww, cupcake.” I check on her temperature and she seems ok for now.

“Jude, I’ll be fine. No reason to separate us.”

“If everyone gets sick then that’s three sick people I have to take care of not you. You need to get better, you have work, I don’t.”

He rolls his eyes and sits across the room.

Lexi stands up looking around the room.

The doorbell rings.

Lionel gets it.

“Lunch is here.”

The doctor comes while we are eating cookies after lunch and while Lexi is screaming her head off. She doesn’t like her exile in the living room while everyone else is in the dining room.

“Jude, just go pick her up.”

I’m talking to her from across the room.

“Hey, you’re ok. We are all still here.”

“Jude, you’re being ridiculous, stop acting like...”

“What?”  
“You know what because I’m not going to say it.”

Am I acting like my father? Am I putting the team before my family?

My husband walks across the rooms with his IV pole.

“What are you doing?”

“Picking up Lexi.”

Zero reaches down with one arm and scoops her up.

“Here are some vitamins. Get some rest and please stay away from the sick child.” The doctor says.

“Do you avoid your kid when they are sick?”

“If I was in your position, yes I would.”

“Told you.”

I walk over and take her from him. I sit on the other side of the room as the doctor takes his IV drip out.

I watch him as he gives him a few shots in the arm and after that, the doctor is gone.

I stare out at the busy city below from a large glass wall and think about it for a while.

“Hey Jude, you cool?”

“No, I’m not.”

I get up and walk over to him.

He’s wrapped in a blanket, curled up on the couch.

“I’m sorry I let the EVP over rule what best for her.”

He shrugs.

“It’s going to happen just like when I have to go to work tomorrow and have to leave her for those few hours. I don’t want to but I have to.”

I look down and her face just doesn’t look right for some reason.

“I think she’s running a temperature.”

“Please, tell me you have a high-tech thermometer. I really don’t want to have to stick something up her butt.”  
“Don’t worry, I don’t either. I bought a little high tech one that you put in her ear.” I tell Zero.

I sent a box full of changing supplies, baby food and a first aid kit just in case the cold weather and being in public got them sick. Charlie was happy to get the packages because he thinks we will come to visit more if he has supplies already.

For the rest of the day, I am on nursing duty. Trying to keep my husband from getting any sicker and trying to get my little one’s fever to break. Needless to say, we don’t have a good night.

 


	58. It's Christmas!

Chapter

Jude’s POV

It’s Christmas day.

I’ve had about 4 hours asleep and poor Lexie was miserable not being able sleep because of a low fever all night, so our first Christmas as a family isn’t what I was hoping for.  
Lionel and Charlie were the first up and started to make breakfast together. Gideon was next to wake up. He was sleeping in between us before he got up and started crawling over us which woke up my husband. Then Lexi woke up and decided she wanted to get up too.  
As soon and I open my eyes, I know I am sick.  
“Fuck me.” I mutter to myself.  
Lexi looks better and she doesn’t feel hot but who knows, maybe I have a fever and I just can’t tell anymore.  
My head is pounding and my body hurts.   
I’m not going anywhere but the bathroom.  
I set Lexi down and head to the bathroom. She tries to crawl after me but she isn’t fast enough and still half asleep.  
I close the door with a groan.  
A minute later there is a knock on the door.  
“Hey, you ready for breakfast?” Zero asks me.  
“No, I’m not hungry.”  
“You sound different, are you sick?”  
“Yes!”  
“Do you need anything?”  
“To be left alone in my misery for a few minutes.”  
“I gotcha you. I’m taking Cupcake to get breakfast.”  
“Thank you, I take it you’re feeling better.” I tell him.  
“Yes actually. Do you want me to call the doctor?”  
“No, it’s Christmas morning. I’m good, I’ll deal with it.”  
“Ok, suit yourself. The little face guard mask things are in the top drawer.”  
“Thanks!”

After I take a long hot shower and change in to a t-shirt and sleeper bottoms, I find that my family has finished eating and someone has poured me a glass of orange juice, there is a bottle of Gatorade sitting next to it along with vitamins and Advil with a piece of lightly butter toast.  
“Thank you.” I call out to who ever did it.  
“You’re welcome!” I hear my husband say.  
I smile at his thoughtfulness.  
I feel a pair of arms wrap around me.  
He kisses the back of my neck.  
“Don’t get to close.”  
“Don’t worry, I’ll keep my face on your back.”   
I can feel him rub his face on my shoulder and then bury his face in my neck. I sink into him a little.  
“The kids want to open their gifts.”  
“Or is it you that want to open your gifts?” He shrugs.  
He kisses my neck and lets me go.  
“Hey, where are you going?”  
I grab his hand before he can walk away.  
“I’m cold now.”  
I hear him chuckle behind me.  
“Well, then call me your personal body warmer, boss man.” Zero tells me.  
He rubs my shoulder as I finish my juice.  
I take the Gatorade and follow him to the living room.  
“Ok, let’s go do Christmas.” I tell him.  
Charlie has his Penthouse decorated wall to wall with Christmas stuff. He said that he had professionals to do it for him. He wanted to make sure his niece’s and nephew’s first Christmas was a special one.  
We walk hand in hand to the living room where Charlie has turned on the train that is circling around the Christmas tree.  
Everything is perfect, I just wish I could enjoy it more.  
Gideon and Lexi are both enthralled with all the light and the trains.  
“You like the train?” Charlie asks them.  
“Maybe if you’re lucky, your daddies will take you on one one day.” Lionel says.   
“I’m down, how about you Jude?”  
“Yes, when they are out of diaper, I would be totally for it.”  
We walk over and take a seat behind them.  
Lionel gets up and gets a trash bag.  
“Ready to do this?” She asks.  
For the next few minutes we exchange gifts. Charlie got Lionel a diamond necklace with match earrings and bracelet. Lionel got him a tie pin and cufflinks. The babies now have a few match outfits, a few learning toys, earrings for Lexi and stock in the Yankees that uncle Charlie has control of until they are 21.  
We are going to have Christmas again when we go home. Nothing too crazy. Just some new shoes, a lot of new Devil gear because they are growing out of their old onesies and other clothes. I think my husband has made a few purchases that he didn’t talk to me about but hey, it’s Christmas.  
I had no clue what to get him so I made him a coupon book for him to use. Nothing too crazy. There are things like pick the place and sex position coupon, date night my treat, full body massage, free get out of grocery shopping, things like that. Hey, what do you get a man that has everything?  
“I have something for you.” Gideon tells me.  
He gets up and walks behind the tree to get a large envelope and hands it to me.  
“What’s this?”  
“Open it stupid.”  
Gideon, who is sitting in my lap, reaches for it.  
“Hold on, big boy.”  
I open it and pull out a Colorado key chain.  
“Estes Park?”  
“Yeah, I thought I’d get us a little place up there for us to go to in the off season.”  
“’Really?”  
“Do you like the idea?”  
“Of course, stupid. I owe you a kiss for this.”  
“There’s more.”  
“More?”  
“Yeah, it’s not done but I started it.”  
“Passport papers? For the kids?”  
“Yeah, I figure we can start going on trips.”  
“Well, I need a passport too.”  
“Really? I didn’t know that.”  
“Yeah, never needed one.”  
“Well, there are two extra application in there.”  
“Thanks. I’ll have to start filling out the rest of the info.”  
“No, I can do it. You have enough on your plate, this is a wifey’s project, not a hubby project.”  
“You are the best. You know that, right?”  
He smiles shyly at me.  
“Never in a million years I thought I would see Zero blush and act coy more then once in my life time.” Charlie says.  
“Hey, no picking on my wifey.” He sits behind me so I can lean on him.  
I keep digging through the envelop to find listing for houses in Estes Park and passport covers for the kids and myself.   
“You thought of everything.”  
“I tried.”   
He kisses my neck and then the side of my face.  
“How about we take advantage of all of this and take some family pictures?” Charlie suggests.  
“Great idea.” Lionel says.  
For the next few minutes, I put my best smile on so we can get pictures with the kids.

Much later

I don’t know when I feel asleep but I wake up with no clue what time it is. All I remember is watching the first half of the game but after that, nothing.  
“Perfect timing, you’re awake to watch the highlights on ESPN.”  
I blink and look at Charlie who has both my kids in his lap in a chair next to the couch.  
“Hey guys look, it’s daddy!” He points to the TV.  
Lexi reaches for him and Giddy smiles.  
“Da…da …da …dada.” He points to the tv.  
All the adults just stare at him.  
“Well, it’s about time one of them go it right.” Lionel states.  
“And he’s not here to hear it.” Charlie says.  
I find my phone and start to record the kids.  
“Gideon, who’s that? Who’s that on the TV?”  
“Mama.” Lexi says pointing and reaching for Zero on the screen.  
“No. Gideon, tell me who is that, is it dada?”  
“Da..da..da.da.”  
“Good boy, that’s right, dada.”  
I focus back on the TV.  
“Thanks for the interview but I have to head out, my baby is sick.”  
“Zero, is your son sick?”  
“Daughter?”  
“No, maybe I should have said hubby. Poor guy sick as a dog. He’s the hardest working EVP I know. His juggling skills are just as good as my dribbling skills on the court.”   
He excuses himself and walks out of the press conference.  
“That man is you biggest cheerleader.” Lionel says.  
“I can’t believe he called me his baby on live TV. He doesn’t ever call me that in person.” I smile.

Half and hour later, my husband walks through the front door with his gym bag on one shoulder and a brown bag in his other hand.  
“Hey, you’re a wake.”  
“Yeah, I’m the only one that is.”  
The first thing he does it touch my forehead with the back of his hand.  
“You feel better.”  
“I am feeling a little bit better, I slept through the game. Sorry.”  
“That’s ok. I got you something, are you hungry?”  
“Not really, but I should probably eat something, shouldn’t I?”  
“Here, I got this for you. I paid one of the locker room attendants $200 to go find you some soup but this is what he cam back with.”  
“Really?”  
“Anything for my sick baby.”  
“I can believe you told them I was sick.”  
“Well, I needed to get home to check on you and to feed you.”  
I open the bag and there is a salad and two large bowls of something.  
“Shrimp and lobster dumplings, the other is matzo ball soup.”  
“I swear I want to kiss you so bad right now.”  
“Eat up and when you’re feeling better, I’m all yours.”  
He opens both of them for me and hands me two spoons to try them because he wants the one I won’t eat.   
I take the matzo ball soup and hand the other to him.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yeah, I’m good.”  
“Cool.”  
“Oh, I almost forgot, our son has a gift for you.”  
Zero’s face scrunches up a little.  
“Ah ok, so I need to change his diaper?”  
“No, stupid.” I hand him my phone.  
He puts in my password.  
“Go to videos.”  
“Ok.”  
I watch him scroll through my video.  
“It’s the first one.”  
“Oh, I like this one.”  
“Which one?”  
“The one I took of the kids napping with Devil.”  
“Oh crap, we haven’t FaceTimed with Devil yet.”  
I hear the phone ring.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Calling Peyton.”  
“Oh.”  
My screen lights up.  
“Merry Christmas.” We say in unison.  
“Merry Christmas guys. How are the babies?”  
“Lexi had a temperature but now she’s much better. She just has a runny nose but everything seems good now.”  
“Aww poor baby. Give her a kiss for me.”  
“We will. How’s our girl?”  
“Oh, she wont eat.”  
“Where is she?”  
She turns the camera down.  
Devil’s head is in her lap.  
“Devil!” My husband shouts.  
Nothing.  
“Well, give tell her a hug and tell her we called.” He tells her.  
“We will be home soon but if she doesn’t eat tomorrow, could you make her a hamburger or something or give her some table scraps?”  
“Ok will do Jude. Have a good rest of your trip.”  
“Thank you so much for looking after her.” I tell her.  
“Oh congrats on the win tonight.”  
“Thanks.”  
“And hope you feel better Jude.”  
“Thanks.”  
“Good night.”  
We disconnect.  
“Oh, you need to find the video.”  
I watch him go to the video from this evening.  
I watch his face light up and then he plays it again.  
“That’s my boy, he’ll be a dadda’s boy before you know.” Zero tells me.  
“Hey, Lexi is a daddy’s girl. You can’t keep being our kids’ favorite.”  
“I guess we need a third one.”  
“I don’t think so.”  
“I’m kidding.”  
He smiles and goes back to his dumplings.   
We sit back in silence enjoying each other and the NYC view. What a perfect way to end Christmas Day.

* * *

* * *


	59. Just G

Chapter

We spend one more day with Charlie and his parents who spent Christmas in Miami. Lionel talked me in to staying an extra day to meet her brother and his husband before the kids and myself headed back to LA. We really didn’t have to be back so soon since The Devil’s didn’t have a home game for another four days. Zero headed out for another two away game in the Midwest so he didn’t join us on the trip home.  
We arrive home around two o clock in the afternoon after I extended our NYC trip. I am taking the kids out of the car and put them in the play pen while I unpack the car. This is my second trip to the car when I hear a voice call out to me.  
“Hi Mr. Kinkade, I got your mail.”  
I stop cold in my tracks. The voice sounds vaguely familiar to me.  
I slowly turn and a boy is standing behind the gate wearing what looks like a dirty red practice jersey holding a bag full of mail.  
I can’t say anything. My mouth is dry as I stare at him. He’s around 6 feet tall tanned skin with hair that looks like Justine Beiber. His old hair but darker brown and his blue eyes and those pouty lips, all so familiar because I have looked into them so many times.  
“You ok? Do you want your mail?”  
I kept staring at him.  
“Oh my mail, yes. How did you get it? And it’s Jude, Mr. Kinkade is my father.”  
“My grandma told me to bring it to you.”  
His height is deceiving, he’s much young then he seems. Maybe 13 or 14.  
He points to Mrs. Johnson on her porch.  
“Welcome home Jude, how are them babies doing? Did you have a good trip?”  
I look to the boy and then to his grandmother. He doesn’t look anything like her.  
“Yeah ,it was great. I’m still trying to get over a cold. Only person who stayed healthy was my son.”  
“So sorry to hear that. Baby, hurry up now. Your homework isn’t going to finish by itself. Let’s get it done so you can enjoy the rest of your vacation. Jude, if you and the babies are hungry, would you like to come over and have lunch with us?”  
“I’m good, thank you. I have so much to do I don’t have much time on my hands right now. How about we have dinner when my husband comes home?”  
I look to the boy.   
“Would you like that?”  
He hangs his head.  
“I don’t know.”  
“Oh, then we don’t have to if you don’t want to.”  
He looks at his old ratty looking shoes then looks back at me.  
He gave me this squinting look that reminded me of the time my husband asked if I was jealous when we were talking in the locker room after the big game last year.  
“No, it’s cool.”  
“So you’re the kid that is always standing next to the limo across the street.” I point.  
“Yes sir, I live over there.”  
“With your parents?”  
“No, my mom died when I was 2 and I have never meet my father before. I have to go before she yells at me.”  
“Go, I don’t want you to get in trouble.”  
I watch him jog off. I caught my self laughing because he even jogs like him.  
Everything from the Halloween party came flooding back to me. Could it be for real?  
“Hey, what’s your name?”  
“Everyone calls me G, sir.”  
“Oh, nice to meet you G. Call me Jude.”  
“Bye "  
I turn to head into the house stunned at meeting G. Never in a million years did I think moving into my husband’s old foster family house could be so life changing.


	60. Hummmm

Chapter

I have to go back outside to grab the rest of the kids’ suitcases and close up the back of the car.   
I can’t help but to look at Mrs. Johnson’s house and wonder what’s really going on over there.  
I almost trip over the threshold of the front door because I am too busy looking.

As I unpack, I can’t stop thinking about the boy across the street. Does my husband have a biological son? How am I going to bring this up to my husband? I guess I’m going to have to rip the band-aid off. It got me a house the first time and I learned so much about him that day. Maybe if I can do it again, our lives will change again.   
I don’t normally butt into things like this too much, but this could be his son, not a long lost grown sister that lives across the country. This is a boy that doesn’t have a father or a mother in his life. I need to try and figure this out for the two of them but how when my husband refuses to see that it’s even a possibility that he has a child out there.  
The first part of my plan is to find proof and connect the dots between my husband and the child’s mother. Considering they are from the same neighborhood and the child’s grandmother is a friend of my husband, it’s not far fetch that he knew her.   
The second part is to either get a DNA test done by both of them to see if they are a match. They could have known each other but that doesn’t mean they had sex, must less a child together. Who am I kidding? He’s practically my husband clone. Just without the blonde hair and muscles. His face is hunting my thoughts because he looks so much like him!  
That’s when it hits me: the picture in the trophy case.   
I put the last sock in Gideon’s sock drawer and quickly walk out to my office on the other side of the house.  
I’m spotted by the kids before I get there.  
“Daddy will be just a second.”  
They both start to cry and reach for me.  
“One second please?”  
“Ma..ma …up!” Lexi says around the thumb she’s chewing on.  
She got me, there is no way I’m walking pass them now. She talks but never two words at once.  
“Come on, let’s go figure out dada’s mystery.”  
I scoop them up and head to the office after grabbing them a snack.  
I put the kids on the couch and give them one piece of kid’s cereal so they won’t make a mess.  
I try opening the trophy case but it won’t open. He must have locked it.  
There looks like something new has been added. A large envelop.  
“Now, what’s in that?”


	61. g.l.o.a.t

* * *

Chapter

 

Jude’s POV

  
I made dinner for the babies and myself before we headed out to pick up Devil from Peyton’s and then to the airport to pick up my husband from his redeye.

Devil was so happy to see us that she cried and refuse to sit in the back seat with the babies so she sat in my husband’s seat the whole way to the airport.

We are late and the plane has already arrived. Devil starts to bark when she spots him walking towards the car.

“Calm down!”

I grab the dinner off the dashboard so she doesn’t get any more slobber on the container.

“Hey, how was the flight?”

“Good, nice and smooth just like the game. What’s with the container?”

“Oh, I cooked. Well, I made a salad and chicken.”

“You cooked and brought me food?”

I shrug.

“You’re feeling better, right?”

“Yeah, I’m no longer contagious at least.”

Instead of taking the food, he walked over and pulled me by my tie into a kiss. This kiss is actually a pretty long one for not being at home.

“Thank you, stupid.”

“You’re very welcome, stupid.”

He smiles and pulls away to try and get in the car.

“Devil, back seat baby girl.”

“I’m pretty sure she wants to say hi first.”

I watch as he opens the door and she jumps out to run circles around him.

“Hi, I missed you too.” He slides in and starts to pet her.

“Da..dada.” I look back and see Gideon is a wake.

“Don’t forget your other kids too, they missed you too.”

“Coming home is so much better when you have people that miss you.”

He turns and reaches back to give Gideon a friendly little tickle under his chin.

“Why don’t you sit in the back so you can catch up with them.” I suggest.

“Good idea.”

He climbs out and puts Devil in front with me then climbs in to the back with the kids.

Devil tries to follow but I stop her by giving her a few treats before starting the car.

I hear him crack open the container and start to eat.

“Good job on the chicken.”

“Thanks. They had ground up salad and chicken for dinner too. I think they could use the fiber. The diapers have been poop free lately.”

“Well, hopefully this will help then.”

We drive for a few minutes in almost perfect silence.

“So, we need to talk about a huge elephant in the room.”

“Ok, before you go any farther, tell me one thing.”

“Sure, what’s up?”

“You’re happy, right? We are good, right?” His voice seems a little uneasy. It makes me look in my rare view mirror at him.

“Yes, you are still the greatest single thing that has ever happen to me.” I tell him.

“Ok, then go for it.”

“We cool, right?” I ask back.

“You’re still my Gloat.”

“Gloat?”  
“Greatest love of all time.” He winks at me in the mirror.

“Ok, so what’s up.”

“You have a son that lives across the street.”

  
2017


	62. Son ....sun...son!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second chapter because I love you guess happy national coming out from your demi girl writer

lol Chapter

 

“My son?”

“Yes well, your possible son. The boy that is always at Mrs. Johnson’s house. The same kid that is always standing by the limo looking at us.”

“Why on earth would you think he’s my son?”

“Have you talked to him? Have you really looked at him?”

“No, I’ve only seen him from a distance.”

“Well, look pass the Justin Bieber hair and he is the splitting image of you in your prom picture but just with a slight tan.”

“Really?”

“Yes, I think he’s a baller too.”

“Seriously?”

“He brought over our mail in what looks like a practice jersey. He even sounds like you a little bit.”

“Huh.”

“Huh? What? You have to find out.” I tell him.

“What have you figured out so far beside I have a younger clone across the street?”

“He’s Mrs. Johnson grandchild.”

“That’s not right, I know all of her grandkids and they around my age or older. I dated her granddaughter and hung out with all of them.”

“Ok, so where did your ex-girlfriend live?”

“Around the corner, where the limo is always parked.”

“So you think it’s just a coincidence that a boy that looks like you and even sounds like you and is around 12 or 13 years old lives in the same house as your ex. Really? Did I mention that his mother died?”

“The medium and the palm reader, the note he left.”

“What note?”

“On Gideon’s birthday, he came and left a little birthday card and a note. Remember I told you about it. I forgot all about it. I have been so busy with the road trips and the holidays.”

“Oh right, I completely forgot about too. You did tell me about it. I can’t believe you didn’t read it.”

“I was interrupted, Gideon’s birthday party was so hectic!”

He gets quiet. Lexi breaks the silence with a cry.

“Someone stinks. Dada got you as soon as we get home, ok man? You stink.”

“No, daddy’s got you. Dada has a letter to read as soon as we get home.”

“Ok ok, I’ll go and read it.” Zero tells me.

“Don’t you want to know?”

“The idea of being an unknowingly dead-beat dad isn’t something I want to think about Jude. I’m still trying to think how this could possibly be.”

“Didn’t the palm reader say you had two children and one was dead?”

“Yeah, but that stuff is fake.”

“Maybe it isn’t, then it explains it perfectly. She was carrying twins and one was miscarried and the other survived.”

He doesn’t say anything for a minute.

“Hey Jude, do you know his name?” He says after a minute.

“He goes by G, but I don’t know for sure what his real name is but I could guess.”

“Just G?”

“Yes, just G.”

“G, Huh?”

I finally pull up to the house and press the button for the electric gate.

We pile out of the car and head into the house. I take the kids into Lexie’s bedroom to be changed and the rest of my family goes to my office.

After a quick change, I meet my husband in my office.

I walk in and he’s staring at a small birthday card.

I set the kids on the floor so they can crawl around with Devil.

“So, what are you waiting for?”

He doesn’t say anything.

“No matter what the outcome is, I’m here ok. I’m not going to stand in your way of being a part of his life. If you think getting custody is something you want to do then I’m totally cool with that. We have room.”

He smiles and hugs me.

“Is that what you were worried about a second ago?” I ask him.

“Well, maybe a little.” Zero answers me.

I roll my eyes.

“If he’s yours, then your basketball dynasty could be a reality and you get a daddy’s boy all at the same time. If he is anything like you, which I’m pretty sure he is, this could be great. A win-win. A boy gets his father and every opportunity to be great.”

He laughs at me.

“What?”

“I swear you are in my head sometimes.”

“What are you waiting for? Read it.”

He turns and pick up our kids off the floor and walks over to the couch.

“This is a family thing, we need to be together for this.” Devil follows us because we have the kids and takes a seat on our feet.

I take the kids and sit them on my lap.

He dumps everything out on his lap.

He picks up the prom picture. It has a sticky note on it.

“Is that you?” I ask him.

“Yes, it is.” He tells me.

He sits the picture down. He picks up the letter.

“Dear Gideon, that’s your real name, right? My grandma says that a boy that lived in your house was my father. She said I was named after him. Am I your son?”

He stops and rubs the back of his neck then takes a deep breath.

“I have always wanted a father. My grandfather has a drinking problem and needs rehab. He’s such a dick. Grandma said he didn’t like my father at all.”

“How did you get along with her father?” I ask him.

“He hated my guts. We almost came to blows once.” He laughs. “I took a massive dump on the hood of his car once after he kicked me off his porch.”

“Are you serious?”

“Hell yeah, he’s right, he’s a dick.”

He picks up the letter and starts to read again.

“Maybe that’s why he hates me. He yells at me all the time for no reason. I think he doesn’t like that I survive again and my mom and grandmother didn’t. My mom miscarried my twin a month before I was born. I got lucky when the truck swerved and hit the car. I was in my car seat in the middle seat. I’m like a cat that has nine lives or something. I have 7 left. Oh, and I have a dorky Harry Potter scar. I’m so sick of people calling me Harry Potter.”

He starts to laugh.

“Harry Potter, that’s great.”

I think he’s trying to cover his emotions by laughing for some reason.

“Hey, you ok?”

“I don’t know honestly. My possible kid is living with a man that hates my guts and treats him like shit. My possible son almost died twice.”

He laughs a little.

I reach out and rub his arm.

He takes a deep breath.

“Oh, if I’m wrong then I’m sorry I bugged you. I’m that kid that is always standing by the limo looking at you. Sorry if that’s being weird. I have also seen you at the park with your kids and I think they are super lucky to have you as a dad. My grandma really likes Jude too. Sincerely, 9 lives G aka Gideon Z. Ward.”

He sets the letter down and rubs the back of his hand over his eye.

He picks up a piece of paper and unfolds it.

“His birth certificate?” I say. “Gideon Z. Ward, born Oct 1st 2003, mother Trinity Ward and father Gideon Bellflower. That’s your last name?”

“Yes, but it’s spelled wrong, that’s weird.”

“Oh, how is it supposed to be?”

“B-e-l-l-e-f-l-e-u-r, it’s French.”

“She deliberately spelled it wrong?”

“She was trying to protect my dream.”

“Do you think?”

“Yes, she knew I’d give it up to be a parent because of what happened to me as a kid.”

“This way no one came looking for you could ever find you.”

“She knew my plan to change my name. I’d bet money that Z is for Zero and not Zach. He was named after me Jude. We talked about names and she wanted to name our son after me.”

He takes a deep breath.

“Wow.”

“Are you ok?”

“Not really.” He gets up and goes and takes out his school pictures to compare it to the few pictures he found in the envelope.

“Look at our pictures together Jude.”

“Wow, he looks so much like you.”

“He has curls.”

“Not anymore.”

“Oh.”

“I don’t think I have seen him as many times as you.”

“But you got to talk to him. What’s he like?”

“So much like you it’s scary. It’s like looking at a shorter younger, skinnier and tanner version of you.”

All he can do is smile.

“Jude, I think we another son.”

“I can’t take credit for this one.”

“What’s mine is yours.”

I laugh.

He gets up and heads for the front door.

“Where are you going?”

“I want to see him.”

“It 1:30 am.”

“Oh, you’re right. Maybe he’s a night owl. His mother would study all night long. I used to sneak in and sleep in her bed when she was studying sometimes, not often.”

He steps out and starts to walk across the street. The limo is parked out front.

“Where are you going?”

“I just want to see if there are any lights on.”

I hear the front door open.

“Someone’s coming!”

I see my husband dive into the bush next to the house.

What on earth is he doing? Is he hiding?

I watch as a tall man in a chauffeur’s uniform steps out pass the bushes on to the side walk. He walks towards the limo and opens the back door and takes bags that look like he went shopping out.

He looks over to me but doesn’t nod, he just keeps walking towards the house.

 

Zero’s POV

 

What am I, 17 again? I’m hiding in the bushes like that 17-year-old boy again trying to sneak into his girlfriend’s bedroom again. Talk about full circle. Now I’m trying to see my son. Well, I’m 99 % sure he is.

I watch the kitchen light come on then the hall light. I make my way around the house and to the back porch. I have many great memories of that porch swing.

I look at the back windows of the house and see a light is on. It the bedroom that is next to my old girlfriend’s window.

I take a deep breath and knock on the window. I wait a few seconds and do it again. I start to see shadows in the room and then he comes into view. He opens his window and stick his head out.

“Ah, hi.” He looks half asleep with a sticky note stuck to his face and a pen behind his ear. Man, this brings back memories. Right now, he looks like his mother with the pen behind his ear and being half asleep.

“Yeah so, I think I’m your dad.” Smooth moves man. Is that the best you can come up with?

He bumps his head out of shock.

Before I know it, he’s climbing out of his bedroom window.

“Be careful!”

He drops to the ground easily. This isn’t the first time he’s climbed out of his bedroom window.

He’s close to 6 feet, maybe 5’11. His hair is in every direction and it’s curly. I can get a pretty clear view of his face because of the moonlight. He’s in a ratty stained t-shirt and a pair of boxers.

“Wow.” I can’t get anything out besides that. What is with my brain tonight?

“Am I dreaming? Are you really standing in my back yard?”

I reach out and pinch him.

“Ouch!” Yeah, he’s real.

“Shh, he might hear you.”

“No, he’s getting drunk, we’re cool.” He rattles off how long it normally takes for his grandfather to pass out.

“Oh, ok.” I tell him.

“So, you looked at my letter finally.”

“Yeah, sorry it took so long. The season is crazy right now.”

“Awesome game, sir.”

“Thanks. Please don’t call me sir. It’s makes me feel old. I know it’s late but, can we talk?”

“So, you believe me then?”

“Yeah.”

“Awesome.”

“How about we go have breakfast tomorrow.”

“That works. I’ll just have to tell my grandma.”

“Sure, no problem.”

“When do you want to have breakfast? I don’t have to be at the arena until 6.”

“Oh ok, cool. How about 10? My grandpa has to be at work at 10:30.”

“Ok, that works.”

“I have one question.”

“I think I know what that question is. No, I didn’t know about you. I thought your mom miscarried that summer before you were born.”

“Oh ok. But that wasn’t my first question. That was my second question.”

“Oh ok, sure.”

“Can we take one of the cool cars? I have never been in a Porsche before. Is that cool?”

I laugh.

“Sure thing, do you need help getting in the window?”

“Nah I’m good. See you tomorrow.”

“Ok. I’ll be here at 10, we can go have breakfast and talk. We can go anywhere you want.”

“Cool.”

I watch as he climbs head first back in to his room.

I can’t help but to make sure he gets in to house ok.

He turns and waves at me as he closes his window.

I carefully make my way back home walking through the bushes and then across the street.

I punch in the code and close the gate behind me.

I’m walking pass all of our family pictures thinking the wall isn’t complete. Well, it never was. There is room to grow but now I think I might have to rearrange everything. I’m a little nervous about all of this but I think I can handle it.

Devil meets us at the kitchen.

“Where’s papa?”

She wiggles a little and then trots off to the master bed.

I find Jude standing over the crib checking on the babies. Gideon is passed out and my little night owl is pulling herself up with the bars of the crib.

“Why aren’t you sleeping cupcake?” Jude asks.

She smiles and reaches for him.

“Because she is our little night owl.”

“Hey, how did it go?”

I sigh and walk over to him.

“Man, I don’t know. You’re so right, he does look like me. I got to see his face clearly for the first time.”

I hug him from behind while we watch our kids.

“So...”

“Oh, I get to take him to breakfast tomorrow and he likes Porsche.”

“Nice. The kids are coming into work with you tomorrow, I have an early meeting and Peyton is busy in the morning.”

“Ok, no big deal. I’ll get to see how the kids react to him.”

“What time does he have to be at home?”

“He didn’t say.”

“Ok cool. You can see about spending the day with him.”

“Honestly, I don’t know if I can sleep. I’m too wound up.”

“Ok, but please try. You have a game tomorrow.”

“I’ll take a nap in your office before the game. I’ll bring the play pen. I’ll try to wear the kids out and I’ll get nap time.”

Jude turns in my arms and gives me a quick kiss before he goes and climbs into bed. I take my little night owl and head to the living room to see what’s on at 2 in the morning


	63. Getting to know you.

Chapter 

 

Zero’s POV

  
I’m woken up by Jude who is trying to get ready for work and Devil licking my face. Since Jude and Peyton are busy this morning, it’s just me and my kids.

“Ok, they are changed and dressed. You just need to feed them and since you’re going to breakfast they can just eat whatever you’re eating. I have given them snacks to hold them.”

“Thanks, I could have done that.” I tell him.

“I figured I’d let you sleep in a little. Now you need to get up: it’s 8:50. That gives you enough time to get ready.” He kisses the side of my face Devil hasn’t touched.

“Thanks.”

“Hey, you know what you’re going to wear?”

That stopped me from getting up.

“No, I don’t. Any suggestions?”

“Nothing too formal, dress casual. Maybe jeans and a nice t-shirt or something. Don’t look to intimidating. This is breakfast with a child, not a sponsor meeting and by the way, Devil has been outside.”

“Right, I can be casual. Ok, thanks.”

Jude laughs at me.

“Oh Jude? When did I become so uncool?”

He thought about it for a second as he poured his coffee into a travel mug.

“I love you but you can’t blame the kids on this one. You have been pretty dorky for a while. I love your cheesiness. I promise I won’t tell anyone. Your secret is safe with me and our kids.” He winks at me.

“Hahaha.“

I turn and leave. He follows me into the bedroom and steals a quick kiss from me before heading out.

I hear him tell the babies that he loves them and a second later the front door closes.

 

I am walking out the house exactly 1 hour later. As I step out with one baby on my chest and the other on my hip, I can see G crossing the street.

“Hey.”  
“Hey.”  
He waves at the kids who just stare at him in return.

I load them up in the Panamera and open the gate to back out. G is standing on the side walk waiting for me to back out of the driveway wearing a vintage Devil shirt.

“Your chariot awaits you,climb on it.”

Was that too much?

“I’m sorry that it’s not just the two of us but Jude has an important meeting and our sitter is a little busy. Next time just us cool?”

“It’s ok.”

I keep wanting to stare at his shirt.

“Nice t-shirt.”

“It was my mother's.”

That stopped me from leaving my driveway. I look closer at it. I think I know that shirt.

“She kept it?!”

“Yeah, her room is still the same. My Grandfather refuses to change it.”

“Oh.”  
“I found it one day digging around looking for clues about my dad.”

I couldn’t help myself. I reach out to his sleeve but I stop myself before I touch him.

He turns and looks at me funny.

“I can’t believe it’s the same shirt.”

“You know this shirt?”

“Yes, I know the shirt. I gave it to her.”

“You did?”

“Yeah.”  
I tell him about how I got to meet the players with my high school team because we went to a game.

“That is so cool.”

“I’m glad you’re wearing it.”

I had to clear my throat because my emotions are running away with me a little bit thinking about everything.

“So, that’s Gideon and Lexi, aka Cupcake.”

He laughs. Man, he has a good laugh.

“Yeah, I know his name my grandma told me. I bet you never thought you might have two kids with the first name of Gideon.”

“I know right, it was my husband’s idea.”

We both start to laugh.

“So, what do you want for breakfast?”

“How about chicken and waffles?”

“That sound great.”

I picture myself saying “That’s my boy” and slapping him on his knee.

Am I always this handsy? I want to reach out and make sure he is real because this is all like a dream to me. I never thought I would be happily married with three kids and a dog.

“Awesome.”  
As we drive, he tells the history of Porsche and how its connected with Volkswagen.

“Wow, you really like Porsches.”

“I do.”

Out of the corner of my eye, I see him looking at the radio and the vents.

“So, how did you piece everything together?”

“Well, I had help from my Grandma. She overheard Jude say to you something about Gideon and things just started to click for her. She said she wasn’t 100% it was you but she told me to dig around in my mother’s old room. I think she said that because she knows I want to be a ....detective when I grow up.”

“A detective?” My heart sinks.

“Yeah, in my off season. I want to be a baller just like you as a full-time job and maybe a detective in the off season. I love a mystery.”

“Oh ok, that’s cool. So, Mrs. Johnson is your great grandma, right?”

“Yeah, grandma’s just easier than having to say greatgrandma all the time.”

“Ah ok.”

Why is this so awkward? At least he wants to be a baller.

“She had no clue you were famous. So, one day when you came over to check on construction, my grandma pointed you out and I knew right away who you were. So, I did research and I compared your old college pictures to my mom’s prom pictures. I have tried before to find you because everyone says that my father was my mom’s prom date and I remind them of you. I tried searching for you by the name on my birth certificate but those were dead ends. I thought maybe you have died or were in jail.”

“Your mother spelled my name wrong on your birth certificate for some reason or another.”

“I think she wanted to make sure it was hard to find you.”

“She knew I would have given up Ohio State If I knew you about you.”

“Yeah, that makes sense. My mom wasn’t a slow woman.”

“Did she become a doctor like she wanted?”

“No, but she became a nurse.”

“Oh ok.”

“So, you really had no clue I existed. huh?”

“None. I’m still trying to wrap my head around it. I can’t really believe it.”

“Do you want a DNA test? Because I do.”

“You do?”

“Yeah.”  
“Ok, how about we set one up tomorrow?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Ok I’ll make a few phone calls.”

“Ok, cool.”

“Have you talked to your grandfather about all of this?”

“No.”  
“Are you going to?”

“Yeah, when I know for sure.”

“Ok. Do you want to stay living with him?”

“No but he has no one else I’m all he has.”

“Oh.”  
He looks so sad to me. His grandfather has always been an ass.

“Do you want to tell him together once we get the results?”

“Yeah sure, that works.” He tells me.


	64. mama's day with the kids

 

Zero’s POV

  
We sit in silence again until I park the car.

I grab my sun glasses and a Yankee’s hat.

“A Yankee’s hat?” He asks as I strap Gideon to my chest.

“Who is going to think a Devil’s player is wearing a Yankee’s hat. Did you see all my billboards ever where?”

“Ah, you’re trying to be incognito.”

“Exactly, breakfast is about getting to know each other, not about people recognizing me.”

“Ok, cool.”

He smiles and takes the diaper bag.

We have a seat at a 4 top. The waitress brings me two high chairs and look over the menu.

“Have you been here before?” I ask him.

He looks around and shakes his head no.

“Neither have I.”

A blonde middle age woman walks up to take our order.

“So, what can I do for you guys and the little lady?”

“Get whatever you want and as much as you want.”

“I’m still looking.”

“Ok, can you give us a minute?”

“Sure thing, handsome.”

She smiles and walks away.

“I think I know what I’m getting.”

“What are you having?”

“Couple of eggs for the kids and two wings and I’m getting the buckwheat waffle and a breast.”

“Ok, I want the Carol C. special with scrambled eggs.”

“That’s it?”

“OJ?”  
“That’s it?” Jude was right, he is skinny.

“Yeap.”  
I wave the waitress over.

“We are ready.”

We go ahead and order and she brings us our orange juices.

“So, do you have any questions for me?”

“So, have you always been into guys?”

I never thought I would have this conversation with my child well possible child.

I almost choke on my orange juice.

“Oh, ah yeah.”

“Did my mother know?”

“Ah yes.” You don’t tell your possible son that his mother walked in on my first kiss when we were kids. That’s just not something you want to say.

“Oh.”  
“G, I’m just going to tell you this. Whatever you ask me I’m going to give you an honest answer. I only do that with selected few people. I like both but I just happened to fall in love with a guy. Is that an issue for you?”

“Ok. Nope. I’m cool. My best friend is gay, well I think he is. Did you love my mother?”

“She was a really good friend first and if I think about it, she was definitely on the short list of people I have been in loved with. She was my first love. Jude was a really good friend at first too.”

That’s the truth, she definitely got me through some tough times in high school.

“Oh ok. My grandma really likes Jude.”

“I know, you told me in the letter.”

“Yeah, she really LIKES him. She thinks he’s a real looker.” I watch G’s face heats up a little.

“Ok, are you trying to make me laugh?”

“What?! I’m being honest. She is always saying he a fine looking young man.”

I chuckle.

The waitress brings our food right on time. I could use a break from his questions.

Like the typical teenager, he gets really quiet while he eats.

I take my phone out after I finish dividing up the eggs and chicken for the babies.

“Hey, look at dada.” I wave my hand in front of them.

Lexi looks up first then Gideon.

“Good girl, good boy.”

I snap a picture of them eating and send it to Jude then post it on the Instagram.

“Spending the day with the kids.” I’m trying to get back into social media I have been out for about 7 months.  
I finally dig into my waffle.

“So, do you want my number so you can just text me if you need me.”

“Ahh, ok.” He slips a napkin over.

I dig around in the diaper bag for a pen. Jude puts everything in this bag.

I slide it back over. I don’t know how to write my name. Do I sign dad? Zero? Gideon? What?

“Thanks for this and the breakfast.” He says with a full mouth and grease on his face.

“Here. Wipe your face.”

I hand him a napkin. He wipes his mouth and not the grease on his cheek.

“Come here.”

He stops and leans towards me.

I grab his face with one hand and then wipe his cheek with the other.

I can’t help myself.

He stops chewing and stares at me.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

I look away and wipe both of my other babies faces.

He’s not a baby, I don’t have to wipe his face or his butt; I remind myself. I sigh thinking about all the lost time and all the moments I missed. It makes my chest hurt.

I look over at him.

For so reason, he looks sad but I don’t know him well enough to ask why.

He’s young enough that there are still going to be new first like first proms, high school graduation, first love, learning how to drive and who knows, maybe we will stumble upon other first times too.

As we eat, I notice two older women that look like the Golden Girls talking and looking at our direction. I have no clue what it’s about. I doubt they are fans.

I watch them as they get up and head directly for us.

The shorter of the two Golden Girls that reminds me of Sofia stops first.

“You’re such a good dad. It’s so nice to see a father out with all off his children. This is all of them?”

“Oh, thank you. And yes, this is all of them.” I hope so.

I was so scary after the miscarriage I always wore a condom after we broke up.

“You’re oldest looks so much like you.”

I can’t help but to laugh at myself.

“Well, thanks.”

“Enjoy the rest of your day with your babies.” The taller one that reminds me of Dorothy says.

After they leave, I have to laugh.

“Man, even random strangers think you look like me.”

He shrugs.

I finish eating and pack the babies up. I pay the bill and leave a 100% tip. It was nice that she didn’t bother us too much.

“So, where to next?”

“I should probably head home.”

“Oh, ok, sure. If that’s what you want. You sure you don’t want to go someplace else?”

“Maybe another day.”

“You know what, let me make the call to the DNA people and we can go do that; how about that?” I don’t want to let him go just yet.

“Oh, ok cool.” He perks up and smiles. lol 

“G, I’m serious about wanting to be a part of your life even in some strange twist that you’re not mine which I don’t think it’s even possible. I’ll help you find your father, ok?”

“You would do that?”

“Yes, you have my word.”

 

For the next 20 minutes, I called around to find a place that will do a rushed DNA testing. We were in luck. I made an appointment and head straight over to get blood taken and our mouths swabbed. I had two test run, just to be sure.

 

“That wasn’t that bad, you still want to go home?”

“Yeah, I have homework to do.”

“It’s Christmas break. You should be having fun.”

“Well, I have an AP class.” He says softly.

“Aren’t you in middle school?”

“Yeah.”  
“Wow, that’s amazing!”

“Really?”

“Yeah, of course! I was like a C student, man.”

“So, it’s ok me being a nerd then?”

“Of course, your mom was so smart! I’m not surprise you are too. Man, just don’t ask me to help you with your homework. Now, career day or something like that, me and Jude got you covered.”

That’s the first time I see a huge smile since the first time we met. I can’t help but smile too. Man, he’s smart too!

“So, you’re a genius off the court; what about on the court?” I cross my fingers and say a prayer.

His smile never wavers.

“I’m killing it! I am this close to breaking most point scored at my school in one game. I keep getting this close!”

It’s good to see him get excited about something.

“You have to give me your schedule. I’ll go to your games if I’m able or I’ll send Jude so he can make videos and I can watch it when I get home.”

“Really, you would actually go to my games?”

“Yeah of course! What? No one else goes?”

“No, they’re too loud and the seats are too hard for my grandma and she doesn’t have anyone to take her to the games either, she doesn’t like to drive at night.”

“Oh, your grandfather doesn’t go either.”

“He thinks basketball is a waste of my time.”

“Oh, ok. Well, tell me when your next game is and someone will be there. I can’t promise it will be me but I’ll get Jude to do it or I’ll send a car for your grandma to come and I’ll give her ear plugs and a padded seat. Heck, if those two can’t come I’ll figure something out, ok?”

“Really?”  
“Yes. Now let’s get you back to finish your homework.”

“Thanks.”

On the drive home, I try figuring out what kind of music he likes. He seems to like some rap but alternative seems more his style, at least him and Jude have that in common. Just like his mom. That’s ok.

I pull up in front of his grandma’s house and he climbs out.

“Thanks for breakfast.”

“Thanks for coming with me.”

He sighs.

“You know, I don’t really see it. I don’t really think I’m much like you at all.”

I don’t know what to say to that.

“See you around?”

“Yeah, I have to go out of town for the next couple of days.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“See you when I get back?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Bye.”  
“Bye.”  
I just don’t feel great about this.

 


	65. Jude to the rescue

> Chapter
> 
>  
> 
> Zero’s POV
> 
>   
> I finally made it to the arena after letting Devil out to go to the bathroom and grabbing the playpen.
> 
>   
> Jude’s POV
> 
>   
> I am just finishing up with my meeting with Lionel when Zero walks in. He doesn’t look like I expected him to look like. I figured he would be on cloud nine. He doesn’t say anything when he walks in, he just starts setting the playpen up.
> 
>   
> “Well, hello to you too.” Lionel says before getting up to leave.
> 
> “Sorry. Hey.”
> 
> I get up and walk over to him.
> 
> “Hey.”  
> Lionel mouths fix this to me before leaving.
> 
> I reach out and touch him as he takes his shoes off.
> 
> He looks up and his eyes tell me everything I need to know. Things didn’t go well.
> 
> “Sorry, I have a lot on my mind.”
> 
> “I can tell. What happened?
> 
> “I screwed up somehow.”
> 
> “Why do you say that?”
> 
> “Because he’s so stand offish and he would rather do homework than hang out.”
> 
> “You’re upset that he doesn’t want to hang out with you?”
> 
> “It’s Christmas break, he has a whole week to do homework. I figured he’d want to hang out and get to know each other more.”
> 
> I hug him.
> 
> “Maybe he’s just really into his school work or his grandma wants him to be finished because she wants to do something with him.”
> 
> “She won’t even go to his games.”
> 
> “She doesn’t?”
> 
> “Nope, and he’s talking about breaking records too.”
> 
> “Wow, that’s pretty awesome.”
> 
> “Will you go to his games if I’m out of town?”
> 
> “Do you think he’d be ok with that?”
> 
> “He’s cool about us, I think.”
> 
> “You think?”
> 
> “Yeah, that was the first thing he asked me about.”
> 
> “Really?!”  
> “Yes. He seemed ok about it.”
> 
> Zero seems defeated for some reason.
> 
> “Well, try to get some sleep, ok?”
> 
> “Stay with me.”
> 
> “Nah, I don’t think you will get any good sleep with me being on that small couch.”
> 
> He frowns.
> 
> I kiss him, pick the kids up and head out.
> 
> “Where are you going?”
> 
> “I need food and to drop off the kids with Peyton. Her appointment ran short so she is here waiting for them.”
> 
> “Oh, ok.”
> 
> “Don’t worry about any of this, it can wait, ok? You need to rest.”
> 
> He sighs and lays down.
> 
> I close the door and head towards Peyton who said she would meet me at the door.
> 
> “You guys be good, ok? Daddy’s going to go figure out what’s up with G.” I tell my babies as we walk down the hall


	66. Making sense out of a mess

  
Chapter

 

Jude’s POV

 

I’m racking my mind trying to figure out what went wrong. The kid has practically   Been stalking my husband from a distance and now he’s standoffish. That just doesn’t seem right.

I pull up to Mrs. Johnson house and park. G is sitting on the porch with the kids that came to Gideon’s party. They are all drinking what looks like Kool Aide and watching something on a small TV. I get out and make my way to the side walk.

“Hey G, can I talk to you for a minute?” I have to call out to him a few times. One of the small kids tells him to walk over to me.

He looks up and jogs over to me leaving the little ones on the porch.

“Hey, what are you doing here?”

“I just wanted to know what happened?”

“What happened?”

“Yeah. Did he do something wrong?”

He shuffles his feet and looks down.

I stand next to him to try to figure out his shoe size because he really needs a new pair.

“Talk to me, I’ll try and fix it between the two of you.”

Ok, I have a size 12.5 and his feet are smaller. Maybe a 10 or 10.5.

“Unless you have a time machine. I don’t think you can.”

“Time machine?”

“Yeah, go back and change things that he did?”

“I’m not following you. Are you talking about coming out?”

“Well everything, the hookers, what happen with my mom.”

“Oh, so you don’t like that he chose to be out or the mistakes he has made in the past.”

“Jude, you seem like a cool guy but the guys on my team talk and it’s not always the nice.”

“Oh.”

“What if he’s my dad? I’m never going to hear the end of it at school.”

“So, you’re afraid of being picked on?”

“I already get picked on.” He’s biting his nails.

“He said you’re a star on the court!”

“Yeah but I’m a nerd, I don’t have really nicest clothes, I have this weird scar on my head and I’m too white for some of the black kids. They also think I’m weird.“

“Oh. Maybe they might change their mind. Do you guys need new jerseys or something? If he got the whole team jerseys and maybe new shoes, do you think they would stop talking? If they are the best dressed team, I’m pretty sure they would change their tunes.”

“They are all sneakerheads on the team, that’s what my friend Carlo says.”

“Hey, money talks. You might be surprised how this could be a great thing for you.”

“Do you really think I’m his son?”

“What? Are you serious? There is only three ways you wouldn’t be his son: if your mom cheated on him and your twin was his, you belonging to someone else or you were switched at birth.”

He laughs at me.

“Do you think your mom cheated on him?”

“No, you’re right. She was too busy with school, I’m surprised she had time to even have a boyfriend with the way my grandpa talks.”

“In all seriousiness, did this conversation help? I can’t change the stupid things that he did with hookers or him coming out but I have the power to make those kids forget, maybe. Oh, if you think me coming to your games is a bad idea, I won’t come.”

“I don’t care about that. I understand not wanting to hide who you are. And I think the guys are stupid for even caring about it. I think it’s sort of cool to maybe have two dads because having a step mom would be weird.”

“Oh, ok; so you’re really ok with him and me?”

“Totally. I like to think that my mom was irreplaceable so instead of trying to replace her, he just found a male equal. I know it’s stupid and most likely not true, but it helps me to think about it.”

“Well, from what I have heard about your mother, she was brilliant, wanting to be a doctor. I’m honored you think that highly of me.”

“You’re the youngest EVP in the sport. You have to be pretty intelligent to go from a junior agent to Bossman in a year.”

That makes me laugh. God, he has to be his child! Bossman!

“Well, it helps to be the son of the owner.”

“Yeah, but he didn’t give you the job, did he? He’s still in jail, right? I didn’t see anything about him getting out. I like to read the newspaper.”

“No, he didn’t and yes, he’s still locked up.”

“Mrs. Davenport saw you would be great for the job.”

“You seem to know a lot about what’s going on in the League.”

“I like to know what going on.”

That makes me smile.

I think I might have hit the jackpot with step children.

“To answer your question, yes I think you’re his son. He’s my biggest cheerleader and you sound like you might be right there with him.”

“Yeah, I’m a fan. My Grandma told me about everything you did to make Gideon’s birthday party special. That’s really cool.”

“It really wasn’t a big deal.”

“it’s not?”

“No, it’s not. A dad is supposed to do things like have parties for their kids.”

“Did your dad do that when you were growing up?”

“Of course not.”

“See, it was special.”

“I guess so. Hey, have you finished your homework?”

“Yeah, why?”

“I want to invite you to the game tonight.”

“I’d have to ask my grandma if I can go.”

“Sure, go for it.”

I watch him run up the side walk and into the house.

A few minutes later, he is packing up the little kids and bringing them into the house along with the small TV. A minute later he runs out carrying what looks like a sweater.

“Let me go and let out Devil and we will be on our way


	67. Guess who

Chapter

Jude’s POV

Devil made an impression on G. The whole trip to that arena he was talking about her.   
He told me about how he had one when he was growing up and how his grandpa won’t let him get another dog.  
We made a stop to grab some food at Five guys.  
“Thank you for the food!”  
“You’re very welcome. I was in the mood for a burger.”I say.  
“Five guys have the best burgers.”  
He takes a sip of his strawberry milk shake.  
I pull into the nearest Footlocker around the corner from the arena.  
“You almost done?” I say taking the last bite of my burger.  
“Yeah. What’s with Footlocker?”  
“I figured we’d take a little detour.”  
He smiles and then shrugs.  
“Ok.”  
We finish our shakes and head into the store.  
“So you forgot to bring his court shoes or something.” He says.  
“Welcome to Footlocker.” The 20 something store clerk announces from behind the counter.   
“No, just figure you get Devil’s gear. Our kids are always decked out head to toe in Devils gear. I’m going to channel my husband for a second.”  
He smiles at me.  
“Jude our kids need to be a crawling and crying advertisement for the Devils.”  
“I can see him saying that.”  
“Good, he would have my head if I didn’t hook you up with the best.”  
He is hesitant at first not knowing where to start.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Go get a pair of shoes.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes. All I ask is they be black or red or both.”  
“Cool.” The sales clerk walks over to help us.  
“Looking for anything particular?” She’s about 19 maybe 20 with short brown hair with a girl next door smile.  
He looks around and spots the New Zero’s.  
“Can I get these in a size 11, please?”  
“Sure, I’ll go and check and see if we have a pair in that size. They have been selling like crazy.”  
“I’ll have to tell him.” I say.  
She stops walking toward the back and looks at me.  
“You know him?”  
“Boy, does he KNOW him.” G says with a laugh at the end.  
She gives me the once over.  
“Let me guess, his accountant?”  
G bursts out laughing, I think he’s going to fall off the bench.  
“Nope.” G says.  
She leaves and then comes back.  
“I don’t have that size.”  
“Oh, how about 10 and a half?”  
“Yes, I did see that one.”  
She leaves and comes back with a red box.  
“Agent?”  
“Nope, you must not watch sport center much.”G tells her.  
I smile at G and chuckle at her.  
“His kids are so cute. He posted this picture today of his babies. It’s the first one that you can see their faces.” I watch G try on his new shoes.  
“Come on Jude, tell her, please.” He puts his other ones in the box and walk to the counter.  
“Ok, I give. Who are you?” I hand her my a card to pay.  
I smile at her.  
“Fine, I’ll bite, I’m his husband.”  
She looks at the card before handing it back. She looks at Zero’s jersey on the wall.  
“I can’t believe I didn’t recognise you.” I flash my wedding rings at her.  
“In the flesh.”  
“Wow, and I thought this was going to be normal day. I sold Zero’s shoes to his husband and his little brother?”  
“Me? I’m nobody. Who are you? Are you nobody too?” G answers back and starts to walk to the door while I pay.  
The clerk looks extremely confused.  
“Thanks.”  
“Good luck with the game tonight.”  
“Thank you.”  
I head to the car smiling.  
We climb into the car.  
“Where to next Jude?”  
“The arena.”  
“Awesome.”  
He bounces in his seat a little and smiles.  
“So, is this your first game?”  
“Yes.”  
“Great, he is going to be really happy when he sees you.”

 

 


	68. Kid brother

  
Chapter  
  
Jude’s POV  
  
For the next few hours, I keep G busy with a tour of the arena. We go everywhere besides the places I figured my husband would like to show him: the court’s training facility and locker room are off limits. We buy a t-shirt, sweatshirt, socks, headband, jacket, jersey and a hat at the gift shop.  
“I can’t believe you got me all of this. Thank you.”  
“Is it too much?”  
He looks a little unsure as if he should say anything.  
“You think it’s too much?” I ask again.  
“Maybe a little.”  
“Then I did him proud.”  
“Go big or go home?”  
“One of his favorite sayings.”  
We run into Lionel walking down the hall.  
“I have been…Who are you?”  
“This is G.” I say.  
“G?” Lionel asks.  
“Yeah, just G.”  
“It’s a long story.”  
“Oh, ok.”  
I see her studying him.  
“Why don’t you go and get Devil ready?”  
“Ok bossman.”  
“Remember where the bathroom is?” He runs off with his bags.  
I turn back and Lionel’s eyes are about as big as saucers.  
“Jude, who is that?”  
“One guess.”  
“I’m not sure. Zero’s baby brother? You never told me about a brother.”  
“There is a very very strong possibility that my husband has a biological son.”  
“You’re so calm.”  
“Yeah, you remember the Halloween party and everything that happened?”  
“Oh my god Jude! It was true?”  
“It could be. I think it is.”  
“He’s like a small cute version of him. I just want to eat him like a Oreo.” She tells me.  
“Do you mind if he hangs out with you until game time?”  
“Sure.”  
“I need to go see the kids and then wake him up so Zero has enough time to get food, wake up, get dressed and do whatever else he has to do before the game.”  
I hear foot steps behind me. Here comes G with his headband on, his hat is backwards and the newest Devil’s t-shirt.  
“Well, don’t you look game ready.” Lionel says.  
“Hey G, I’m going to let you hang with Lionel I have something to do, ok?”  
“Oh, ok.”  
“This is Lionel.”  
“Your step mom.”  
“Right. If you need anything just tell her, ok?”  
“Ok, I’m good right now.”  
“I’m talking later.”  
I reach over and give him a friendly pat on the shoulder.  
“Oh, I’ll take your bag and put it in my office.”  
He hands me his shirt and everything he decided not to wear.  
“Ok, I’ll see you in a bit.”  
“Ok.”  
  
Lionel’s POV  
“I guess it’s just you and me then G.”

 


	69. A glimpses of big Gideon

 

Chapter  
  
Zero’s POV  
  
The game starts in an hour. I haven’t had a chance to talk to Jude since he woke me up from my nap about 2 hours ago. I received a text from him saying that everything was under control. I have no idea what that even means.  
I’m walking down the hall to the Devil girls’ training area. I look through the crowd of dancers and see Jude sitting with the babies on a blanket. He is changing their clothes.  
“Hey Jude, I have been looking for you.”  
“What are you doing here, shouldn’t you be with the team?”  
“Yeah, but I didn’t know what your last text was about.”  
“I know what’s wrong with G.”  
“You do?”  
“Yeah, I just spent the last few hours with him.”  
“You did?!”  
“Yes, he’s a great kid.” Jude says with a smile.  
“So tell me, what did I do?”  
“We don’t have time for this.” Jude tells me.  
“Just spit it out really quick, please.”  
“Fine, he’s embarrassed by you.” Jude says.  
“Embarrassed?”  
“By all your scandals.”  
“Oh.”  
“Never thought that would come back to bite you, did you?” Jude asks.  
“No, I didn’t.”  
“Apparently, the guys on his team talked shit about you coming out and I’m not sure what they said about the hookers. He’s worried that he’s going to get picked on even more if he’s your son.”  
“He’s getting bullied?”  
“Yes.”  
“Jude, I don’t have a time machine to fix this.”  
Jude smiles for some reason at the comment.  
“He basically said the same thing.”  
“How is this under control Jude? He hates me.”  
Jude gets up and hand me our son.  
“He doesn’t hate you he just…. I think he’s frustrated with the situation.”  
“So, what does your message mean?”  
“It means I have a plan that should help with all of it.”  
“Ok and…”  
“Money talks: a few new jerseys and new shoes and they will be too busy looking like the best dressed middle school team to talk crap. He said they are a bunch of shallow shoe heads.”  
“That might work. I just have a hard time thinking he gets picked on if he’s killing it on the court.”  
“Says the man named Zero that plays for the NBA.”  
“Point taken.”  
I kiss him quickly and give our son back.  
“Say bye bye dada.”  
I kiss them both and then Jude before leaving.  
“Feel better?” Jude calls out to me.  
“Somewhat.”  
  
45 minutes later its game time.  
  
The team and myself are walking out of the locker room when I spot Jude, Lionel and the babies in the stroller. Jude waves me over.  
“What’s up, I have to go?”  
“You can come out now.”  
G pops up from behind the stroller.  
“Go luck.”  
“You’re here.”  
“Hey, say hi and go.” Lionel says.  
  
Jude’s POV  
  
Lionel and I step in front of him to block anyones view.  
“I can’t believe you came.”  
“First game ever.”  
“Really?”  
“Hurry up you two, they are calling you.”  
“Thanks for coming.” He says before running out to the arena floor.  
“I think you made his day kiddo.” I tell him.  
He seems let down for some reason.  
  
I spend the first part of the game as a father and husband in the owner’s box. G is having a ball! He was up hanging out the front of the owner box cheering on The Devils. When he wasn’t shouting he was playing with Gideon and Lexi. They really seem to enjoy his company. I think the feeling is mutual.  
“Hey, do you want something to eat?”  
“Can I?”  
“Of course you can. So, what do you want?”  
“What can I get?”  
“What are you in the mood for?”  
I don’t know why he does this. It’s like talking in circles. Why wouldn’t he be able to get something to eat?  
“A corndog?”  
“Ok, anything else?”  
“Fries?”  
“Sure. Do you want anything else? I don’t want to take you back to your grandma’s starving.”  
“Ice cream?”  
“Ok, that works.”  
I send out his order along with Peyton’s for a chicken Ceasar salad and a sparkling water. I always make sure she has something to eat after a performance.  
Lionel finally joins us close to half time. She has a seat next to the eating G.  
“So, how’s are you enjoying your first game?”  
Between chewing, he answers.  
“It’s been a very memorable experience! Thank you for everything Jude.”  
“You are very welcome. Thank you for trying to entertain Gideon and Lexi. Thanks to you they both might actually go to bed and stay asleep tonight.”  
He smiles and goes back to eating. He can sure pack the food in. This is the second corn dog he has had.  
“I think I need to check in with my grandma.”  
“Go for it.”  
“Ah, can I use your phone?”  
“You don’t have a phone?” Lionel asked.  
“No mama.”  
I take my phone out and unlock it to hand it to him.  
No wonder why I haven’t seen him on the phone texting and taking pictures like most of the other kids in the arena.  
“Hi grandma. Yeah, I’m having a wonderful time. And the noise isn’t too bad. Yes mama. I did. Ok. Hey Jude, when should I be back at home?”  
“Around 11.”  
“11 grandma, yes ok thank you. Love you too bye.”  
He hands the phone back.  
“Everything ok?”  
“Yes, I’m staying at my grandma’s tonight.”  
“Oh, ok.” His house is around the corner why would he have to stay there?  
“I’ll be out after curfew so she’s going to tell him I’m asleep on her couch.”  
  
After half time, the game flew by quickly. The Devils keeping a lead of 4 point lead until the end. As soon as Peyton arrives, I introduce her to G and leave for interviews and manager meetings. I really think Lionel is micromanaging things.  
I find myself standing in the door way of the press room watching the starter get interviewed.  
“Hey Jude.”  
I turn and see my husband standing behind me.  
“Great game.”  
“Thanks. Did G have a great time?”  
“Definitely.”  
“That’s great!”  
Larose and my husband trade places.  
“Great game Zero, but you seem a little distracted. What was going through your head when you missed your first shot of the game?”  
“Well, I was thinking about all the stupid things I have done in my lifetime that I never thought would affect anyone else in my life.”  
I never thought in a million years he would be this honest in an interview.  
I think the press is shocked too.  
“What mistake are you talking about?” One asks.  
He ignores them and keeps talking.  
“What’s done is done and I hope this person can forgive me. What I do shouldn’t affect them.”  
“Who are you talking about?”  
“That’s for me to know, I’m just answering her question. If there isn’t anything else about the game you want to know, have a great night.”  
I watch him get up and walk pass me.  
I don’t know when G showed up next to me.  
He stops and looks at him for a second before heading towards the locker room.  
I reach over and turn G hat around.  
“Unless you’re trying to make the news.”  
I point to his hat.  
“Oh, I’ll go hang with the babies. I don’t like crowds anyway.”  
“I think that’s a good idea.”  
He weaves in and out of the crowds around us to head to my office.  
I wait for my husband to come out of the locker room.  
“Hey.”  
“Hey.”  
“You ok?”  
“Yeah, just want to go home.”  
We walk in silence to my office.  
G is on floor being chased by Gideon who is crawling after him. He’s behind my desk peeking around the other side at him.  
We stand in the doorway smiling at them playing.  
“Hey, ready to go home?” I ask.  
“Ok.” G hops up wiping his hands on his pants after he looks at them with a frown and comes over to us.  
“Did you mean everything you said back there?”  
“Yeah, I did. I’m sorry that I’m an embarrassment to you.”  
What the hell?  
“I’m sure he doesn’t...”  
“No, Jude. I meant to say that. I am who I am just like you are who you are G. You can take me or leave me like one of my favorite songs says.”  
G’s face looks a little shocked like he knows which song he is talking about. I have no clue.  
“Wait, you know my mom’s…”  
“That’s not important. I can’t change the past and it has nothing to do with you. Those kids are wrong for being shitty to you. And I’m sorry that I’m a source of embarrassment for you. I would never want to cause you or any of my children pain.”  
Ok, that sounds a little better. How he put it before just didn’t sound right.  
Peyton quickly excuses herself after saying good bye to the kids.  
“You told him.”  
“Hey, I’m just trying to keep the peace. You were upset, and he wanted to know what was going on with you.” I tell him.  
“Don’t be mad at Jude. He likes to fix things, he can’t help it.”  
G just stood there looking upset.  
“You and me getting to know each other can be put on the back burner if that’s what you want. When we get the results back I don’t have to make any announcement if you don’t want me to.”  
Why does he seem to look like he’s getting more upset with every word he says.  
“You don’t want to get to know me. That’s fine, whatever.”  
“What? I never said that. What made you think that? I’m just trying to make this easy on you.”  
“Whatever you want to do I’m cool with it.” He crosses his arms and looks at the door. He doesn’t seem to like to make eye contact much.  
“If I had it my way, I’d have our results in my hand right now and you would be under our roof, living with us. We would be a normal family.”  
That made his attitude disappear.  
“For real, that’s what you want?”  
“Of course, it is. Why wouldn’t I want you to be a part of the home we built for our family. I know what it’s like to grow up without parents.”  
“I do too. I completely understand that too.”  
I watch G shoulder slump as he stares at his shoes.  
I nudge my husband to go and hug him.  
“Can hug you? I have been dying to do that since I meet you.”  
“The lack of human touch can stunt a child’s mentally, emotionally, and even physical grow.” G says.  
“Is that a yes?”  
“I believe so.” I say.  
He smiles and pulls him into a hug.  
As he hugs him, G is talking about some kind of study they did with orphans. All I hear is something about two hormones and bonding.  
I smile thinking to myself this is much better. They look like they both needed it.  
“I can’t promise there will never be a scandal, but I will promise that we will try our best to not have bad publicity, ok?”  
“Promise?” G asks.  
“Yeah, I promise. No more hookers and I’m already out so people just need to get over some things.”  
The happy moment is interrupted with Lexi fussing on the couch and Gideon wanting to join in on the hug.  
“I think she wants a hug too.” G says still wrapped in my husband’s arms.  
“She is so spoiled.” I tell them as I pick her up.  
“Yes, you are.” My husband says to her.  
Gideon has made his ways to them and is standing up using G’s leg.  
G smiles at him and picks him up and hugs him.  
“I don’t know about you, but I’m ready to go home.” My husband says.  
“I call shotgun.” G says as he makes his way to the door.  
“Don’t forget your gear.” I remind him.  
“Oh.”  
He comes back and starts to take his shirt off and his shoes.  
Man, he’s thin.  
“Hey kiddo, what are you doing?”  
“Giving it all back.”  
“Hey, those are yours to keep.” I tell him,  
“I can’t let my Grandpa see any of it, he’ll get mad about it.”  
He says as he puts his stained white t-shirt back on and his old sneakers.  
“Oh, do you want us to just hold them for the next game you come to.” My husband asks.  
“Sure, that works.”  
He dusts his new shoes off and carefully puts them back in the box.  
On the way to the cars, G chats about what happened at Footlocker.  
My husband has a great laugh about it.  
“Hey, why don’t you guys take my car.”  
“Seriously? That’s so cool.”  
“Thanks Jude.” He gives me a wink before taking my keys.  
“Let’s see what this thing can do!” He says before getting into the driver side.  
“Not one dent.”  
“I got you Jude, don’t worry.” He gives me a huge smile.  
Oh God, I can see it now, these two are going to be trouble!


	70. Happy new year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys we have a playlist so but out you iTunes and check these songs out! Oh thank you so much for all the comments and kudos please check out my malec and other zude story!

Chapter

Playlist

(Limo)Talk dirty by Jason Derulo

(Hotel)Say you won’t let go by James Arthur.

(Elevator)A sky full of stars by coldplay

The next morning I had to drop my husband off for the next round of away games. We figured that for the rest of winter break they wouldn’t see each other. They made a plan to have breakfast burritos on the first day back to school after winter break.

New years eve

I have made plans months ago to visit him in Seattle on New years eve. Lionel was kind enough to came over to watch our kids and house for me . It was actually her ideal for the visit. I packed our suits we got married in and headed to the airport to catch a flight to Seattle.

Zero Pov

I walk out of the locker room behind Otis after the game.

The first thing I notice is a tall man with a beard wearing a baseball hat pull down close to his face. His dark blue jeans are tight and his t-shirt is fits. Most men don’t turn my head but this one did.

I don’t know if it was the high from the game or the lack of sex or the adrinalin from the asshole trying to pick a fight with me tonight but I’m juiced right about now. I’m hard and I wish I was heading home right now because I definitely would like to ring in the new year the right way with Jude.

I sigh.

Luckly he doesn’t see me because he staring at a magazine.I wouldn’t want him to catch me checking him out.

When sexiness shows up and you don’t know what to do you call the love of our life.

I keep walking as I call Jude’s phone . I stop and look behind me at the man with the long legs and great ass.

It can’t be.

I disconnect the call and his phone stops ringing too.

“Jude? Is that you?”

The man looks up and smile.

“Yeah its me. Its our first new years eve and facetime just didn’t do it for me.”

“You haven’t shaved? You always shave.”I reach up and touch his face the backs up and to study him a little.

“Not when your not at home.”

“I totally didn’t reconigze you.”

He straightens and tucks the magazine under his arm.

“So you flew all the way here to spend new years eve with me.”

“Yes lets go I have a car waiting for us.”

We walked in pleasant silence until we climb into the back of the limo.

“So how was the game?”

“Thompson kept fouling me. We almost went to blows over it.”

“What did you sleep with his girlfriend in the past or something?”

“Really that’s the first thing you think of?”

“Yes it is so whats the background story with him.”

“Well we use to go to the same kind of clubs and we recongitzed each one time .

“Clubs?”

“Yeah.”

“I take it we aren’t talking dance clubs?”

“No this is a fetish clubs.”

“oh never took you for someone that has fetishes. Our sex life isn’t something some one would write about.”Jude says.

Jude pov

He shrugs.

“So why do you think he went after you tonight.”

“I’m thinking hes weirded out because I’m out and he’s not.”

“He’s gay?”

“Well considering I saw him being plowed by this black guy while eating this chick out I’m not sure. “

“So you like to watch?”

“I enjoy it.”

“Do you consider yourself a voyeur?”

It’s amazing that I’m just learning this. I swear how many layers does he have to peel away.

“So if I just whipped it out right here and now you’d watch?”

“Why watch when I can have you right here and now.”

His words made my toes curl in my shoes.

“Jude don’t play with me. I don’t need some voyeur of a limo drive selling a sex tape of me giving you head in the back of a limo. G doesn’t need to be embarrassed of both of us. I promised him.”

“I don’t think I’d have the nerve to do something like that anyway.”

“The bouncy house was pretty hot and the only camera I had to worry about is our security camera.”

“I didn’t even think about those.Wait did you watch the video of us?”

He’s sitting next to me with a devilish smile. His hand on my thigh tightens and moves a little up my thigh.

“Maybe”

I smile to myself and turn toward him and kiss him.

He pushes me away first.

“So where are we going?” He adjust himself a little with his free hand.

“We need to get dressed for dinner.”

“Food sounds great but you know theres a good chance we wont make it out of the room for dinner if we go to the hotel”

“I’ll take my chances.”

I slide a little further away from him.

Out of the corner of my eye I can see him watching me. I feel like im a rabbit in a field and he’s the fox that is hunting me. Really character from the last book I read to my children are creeping into my mind right now.

I chuckle and look over to my husband who is looking at me like Steak au Poivre w/ frites and a piece of Mrs. Johnson pound cake. I have never been jealous of food until I saw him look at that cake.

We pull up to the hotel.

I made sure I stood far enough away from him in the elevator because even being that close something could happen and I don’t think the fact we had a bellboy carrying our suit cases would have made him stop from trying to make out with me in the elevator.

As soon as we got into the room I headed straight for the bathroom while he tipped the bell boy.

“So you haven’t told me whats for dinner.”

“skye city at the needle”

“Seriously that awesome.”

I finish up and step out.

He’s sitting on the bed with his shirt off.

“So what’s time dinner?

“ 1130.”

He checks the clock.

“That doesn’t give up much time for dessert. Get over here.”

I smile and strip out of my pant. He crawl backwards on to the bed. I dive towards him landing on him causing the bed to shake.

We laugh as we quick discard each others clothing in the race to get naked.

He’s already look painfully hard. I reach for him as I to try line things up but he had other plans

“Oh I hope you are slicked up.” He says as he kisses down my neck.

“What do you think I was doing in the bathroom just now stupid”

He uses the longer hairs in the back on my head to hold me still as he lick and bit along my collar bone.

“Please”I begged him.

His cock was so close to finding it home inside of me I’m practical screaming.

“I think I need a little more moisture.”

I feel his finger brush against my slicked opening causing me to shutter.

“Fuck.”

“I don’t mind if I do.”

He lowers me down onto him slow and easy.

“Relax stupid”

He rubs my back and until I’m full seat.

“Look at me stupid.”

ZeroPOV.

I slowly start to move my hips to the slow pace Jude is keeping.

I love staring into Judes eyes when he is riding me they bleed into a gorgouse shade of green when hes horny. You have to look closely to notice. Its quite erotic to me. The only problem is when we are forehead to forehead he wants to kiss me. That means that he’s going closes his eyes. That’s no Bueno in my book. So I always have to demand him to look at me when hes really blessed out. He has the best sex face I have ever seen and I have seen a lot of them.

I pull him close so I can roll us so Jude is on his back staring up at me.

I unwrap his legs from my waist.

I pick up the paces a little. I reach down to stroke his hard swollen cock.

“Come you sexy bastard come for me.” I tell him as I bit his bottom lip.

Im getting close but I want to make sure he is good before I let go.

I changed position again to have his legs wrapped around my back.

“Fuck Jude!”. I couldn’t wait. I came with a jerk of my hips. I bury my face in his neck as I fill him with my to eager cum.

I had to catch my breath.

I kiss my want down to his hard nipples. I latch on and stroke him to finish him off. I love how he grabs at the bed sheet with one hand and scratches my back with his other hand.

“Fuck yes Fuck” He shot hot cum all over my hand and his stomach.

I laugh.

“I love hearing you curse.”

“You do?”

“Yeah because you are always wound up and you never curse and the only thing that makes you curse is my cock.”

I kiss his jaw.

He laughs at me and pushs me off of him. He gets up to clean up. I reach over and slap his ass before he gets to far away.

“So dessert over lets get going.’”

I sigh and get up.

“Fine if it makes you happy but if I had it my way the only thing I’d eat is cumming out of you. Get it cumming”

He walks back over to me and kisses me just after I Iicked my hand. His cum actual taste pretty good. I guess switching from oj to pinapple juice really works.

“Yes I get it but I plan this two months ago.”It was his turn to smack me on my ass to get me into gear.

“Ok ok.”

We both hop in the shower to quickly wash up.

He hand me a hanging bag .

“I thought this was a perfect time to break these out.”

I unzippen it.

“Our wedding suits?”

“Yeah I really love them and thought this was a good time to wear them again.”

“Great idea because I think you look pretty hot in yours.”I tell him

We finish dressing and are about to head to the lobby hand and hand where our car is waiting.Jude stops and grabs a hat out of a box

“What with the fedora Jude”

“I’m trying to dogde any pictures.I’m trying to keep this low key.”

“Ah ok.”I grab the plain the hat he was wearing earlier and put it on.

“Lets do this.

We normally don’t do too much PDA but sometime you just don’t want to let go of each other. This is one of those moment no kids no press just  us.

 

  
  



	71. You are  the ....manny?

 

Jude’s POV

 

The Devils just lost their fourth game this season. I don’t think the team’s spirt has been tarnish though. I think they are just as determined to keep kicking ass this season.

 

We are sleeping in today because it’s one of our few days off together.

I’m wrapped around my husband’s back sleeping soundly when Gideon starts to cry.

I quickly sit up, but I’m pushed back down by the back of my wifey’s arm.

“I got him.”

“Just bring them to bed after you’ve changed him.” I mumble into his pillow.

I’m drifting back to sleep when his phone starts ringing.

I pat around looking for his phone on the night stand.

“I got it.”

“Thanks.”

“Hello?”

“Mr. Kinkade?”

“Yes.”

“I have the results from the paternity test back.”

I hold my hand over the phone.

“It’s the lab… with the results.” I say sleepily.

“Put them on speaker.”

“Hold on, let me put you on speaker you are looking for the other Mr. Kinkade.”

I put the phone on speaker.

“You can go for it, I’m Zero Kinkade.”

“Ah good morning, so the results are in.”

“I’m ready.”

“At 99.8% Gideon Ward is your biological son Mr. Kindade. and the other test came back 99.9%.”

“Wohoo!”

I watch my husband shout for joy as he finishes up changing our son’s diaper.

“You will send me the result in the mail, right? I’m sure he will like to see the paper work. The total break down.”

“Of course Mr. Kinkade, and congratulations.”

“Thank you.”

I hang up the phone.

“Congrats wifey, you are the father.”

“Thanks hubby. I can’t wait to tell him!”

He dances our son over to the bed.

“Guess who has a big brother? You do. And you and you.”

He points at Devil at the end of the bed and at Lexi who looks like she is half asleep. She has her hands raised up, but she hasn’t started to sit up.

He drops off Gideon who crawls over to me to cuddle. He goes back and changes Lexi’s diaper.

By the time he comes back, Devil has slowly taken over his side of the bed.

My husband phone dings.

“Who would be sending me a text?” My wifey asks our daughter.

It’s a text from an unknown number.

“Who is it?”

“I don’t know.” He shows me the message.

“Are you going to open it?”

“Should I?”

His phone starts to ring now, then mine.

I reach over and grab my phone, it’s Lionel.

“Hello.”

“What’s this picture Jude? I swear I’m killing your husband.”

I cover the phone with my hand.

“Look at the text, I think it’s a picture.”

“Who Is Alexander Deon?” Lionel asked.

“My alias, remember why?”

“Jude, someone had photoshoped us in the elevator. I think your plan worked too well. No one recognized you, but someone must have recognized me, fuck. Jude, look.”

He shows me the picture.

“I like the shot of us though.” My husband tells me.

We are kissing in the elevator. I was leaning against the glass wall. My hands are cupping his ass while we kissed on our way down to our waiting car.

“Where’s my ring?”

I look down at my hand.

It’s still there.

“Just great. G is going to be pissed. I want to check something.”

 

Zero’s POV

 

I flip through my social media and my pictures to find my video from that evening. Jude doesn’t show up in any part of it.

“Shit. I have nothing, everything is of me by myself or what’s going on around us.”

“Well, great.”

“You guys need to figure this out. Don’t you have that Oprah interview tomorrow before the game?”

“We can clean it up that way.” I tell Lionel.

“No, you guys need to do something now.” Lionel says.

“Well, you wanted us back on Social media, I guess we can make a video.” Jude says.

“Then make it happen guys.”

Lionel hangs up.

I check the clock.

“I need to get up anyway to have breakfast with G today. We will do it after I get back home.”

“Don’t you think you might want to cancel? People are really going to be looking for you.”

“Jude, I don’t care if we get outed as father and son. That’s a better story than this.”

I get up and throw some sweats, a black t-shirt and sneakers on.

“I’ll be back in a bit. I’m taking the crapbox.”

“Good idea.”

I let Devil out before heading to the front to get into the crap box that we keep on the street. It stays there as a little extra security. You never know if we are home if the car is sitting there.

I notice the limo is gone. I look around to see if there is any press anywhere. I have a few minutes so I have mess with my phone and find the song I want to play.

I turn it up as high as I can.

I look up when I hear Devil barking.

G’s bent down petting her through the bars in the gate.

I roll down the window.

“Hey kiddo, get in.”

He stands up and heads towards the car.

“Hey, how are you?”

“Good, itching to be back on the court. Sorry about your loss the other night. Good song, it’s a classic.”

“No big deal. So, what’s this song?”

He looks at me crazy.

“Big poppa by Biggie.”

“Exactly.”

He still doesn’t get it.

I watch as he puts his seat belt on.

“Ready?” I smile. I wonder when he will get it.

“Yeap. I like this song.”

I start to sing along with the radio.

“So, the results came in.”

“Really!?”

“Yeah, and don’t worry the results are being send in paper form. I know you like science, so I made sure they sent them.”

“Cool, thanks. So...”

“You still don’t get it. I’ve been trying to tell you since you got in the car. I love it when You call me big Poppa.”

He frowns for a second and then he gets it. His eyes get big and his mouth drops open from shock.

“Close your mouth kiddo and come here.”

He smiles a little and lean closer towards to me. I lean closer and now we are side by side looking in the rearview mirror.

“What now?”

“See those great blue eyes? Those are mine kiddo. I knew it the day we first met.”

I can see his eyes gloss over with tears. He quickly sits up and turns away from me rubbing his face.

“Hey, it’s ok. Let it out.”

I get out and walk around the other side of the car and open the door.

“Come on. Come here.”

He gets out and hugs me.

I held him tight to me as he cries. Man, this feels so right.

You can hear Devil whimpering behind us. I love my baby girl she can be so sweet.

I close my eye and relax the best that I can. I feel like my heart racing 100 mile per hour.

It’s a odd feeling when you figure out that you were missing another piece of yourself and now I have found it. I think I’m finally a complete man.

“Let it out, it’s ok.”

I channel my therapist the best that I can. Speaking of my therapist, I should make an appointment to go see her. She has no clue what’s going on.

“Take a deep breath I have you and I’m not going anywhere, ok? I have all day.”

After a few minutes, he pulls away and wipes his eyes.

I smile at him.

“You cool?”

He’s nods his head yes.

“Want to go eat?”

“Yeah, sure.”

I walk back around and start the car.

“Let’s get going.”

As we drive pass the house I see a van that I didn’t see before turning on to our street.

“Fuck.”

“What’s wrong?”

“You didn’t read the paper?”

“Didn’t have time, I’ll do it after school.”

“No TV?”

“Nope.”

“Oh, ok.”

“I just rolled out of bed.”

He says with a smile.

I smile back like a idiot.

“Wait, what happened?”

I take a deep breath and sigh.

“Papa made…”

Wrong word.

“Sorry, I’m so used to using Papa when I’m speaking to my kids whenever I’m talking about Jude.”

“No, it’s cool I most likely won’t call him that but I have called him Bossman.”

That made me laugh.

“Ok, you are going to have to call him something else.”

“Why, he didn’t seem to mind? And he is a boss.”

“That’s my name for him when I’m flirty with him.”

He cringes.

“Yeah, I’m definitely not going to say that again.”

I have to laugh again.

“So, there is a little mix up with New Year’s Eve.”

“Mix up how?”

“Jude was trying to be sneaky, so the press didn’t get wind of anything. Right?”

“Ok.”

“So he used a fake name, grew his beard out and wore a hat and I was in a low key Devil ball cap and someone recognized me but not Jude and now the everyone thinks I’m cheating on Jude and that we are over. There is this picture of us making out in a glass elevator.”

“You have to be kidding.”

“Sorry, he meant well. He just wanted us to have a normal night.”

“Ok, so this is just a stupid misunderstanding then. You guys didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Right, that bearded man was Jude. It did feel a little weird seeing I have never seen him with a beard but apparently when I’m away my husband doesn’t shave when he doesn’t leave the house.”

“Ok. No biggie. Get it? Biggie.” He points to the radio. OMG I have to tell Jude he’s can be as cheesy as I am.

We pull up to the taco truck down the street from the high school.

We both get out and walk towards the line.

“Yo, G!” A short dark-haired kid shouts to him.

“Hey.” I watch as he walks over to a group of kids.

 

G’s POV

 

Just great. I’m so not really for them to meet Zero just yet. I’d like to keep him to myself for just a little bit.

I head straight for my friends.

“Yo G. Who’s the manny?” My friend Carlo asks.

“Man, that’s just my neighbor.”

“THE Neighbor?!” Carlo says.

Carlo and I have been best friends since when we were little. Our mom’s were best friends. We are exact opposites. Everything he isn’t, I am. He is as dark as I am light. He’s is as short as I am tall. He’s an artist. I’m an athlete. The two things we have in common are being book smart and our love for basketball. Oh, and our love for sour gummy candies.

I leave to walk back.

“Hey, just wanted to say hi to some friends.”

“So, who’s your friend?”

I turn and Carlo is behind me.

“Shit. Sorry.” I say under my breath.

“Carlo this is…. my ….”

I remove my sunglasses and Yankee’s hat.

“The name Zero, nice to meet you.”

“Dude! Hi, this is so cool! Nice to meet you.”

Zero gives him a big smile and shakes his hand.

“Nice to meet you. You will have to sit with us and tell me all about this guy here.”

“Sure! I have known him forever.”

“Don’t you remember you have that thing to do at school?”

I start to usher him back to the front of the line.

“Dude, what are you talking about?”

“Man, I’ll talk to you in class, ok? Not a word to anyone.”

“You really need a phone, you know that? So you can text me about stuff like having breakfast with a starter of the Devil. This is epic.”

If he only knew how epic.

 

Zero’s POV

 

It’s definitely ok that he doesn’t want to introduce me to him. Considering what’s going on. Hopefully this blows over quickly.

My phone beeps. I take my phone out to check it. It’s Jude.

 

J: How are things going.

Z: Good, I think I met his best friend.

J: Nice. I saw you two outside. So, he knows.

Z: Yeah. He seems cool about it.

 

I put my phone away when I see G walk back over to me.

“So, is Carlo on the basketball team with you?”

He starts to laugh.

“Nah, he’s our equipment guy.”

“Ok.”

We are next in line.

“So, what will it be?”

“Can I get a sausage one with everything?”

“Sure! Anything else?”

“Orange juice ok?”

“Yeah, of course Kiddo.”

He smiles at me.

“What can I get you?” The cashier asks smiling at us.

“Two oj, and two of your largest everything sausage burritos and three churros.”

“Ok, it will be 35 dollars.” The cashier says.

I hand her a $50.

She gives me change back and I tip her a $10.

We step out of the way to let take the next person’s order.

We sit in mostly silence while we wait for our food.

I wish Jude was here. He’s so much better at asking questions than I am.

We get our food and I drive us to his school.

I check the clock and see he has 20 minutes to get to class.

“I guess you better get going.”

“Yeah, thanks for breakfast.” He hesitates before getting out.

“You know you can skip school, right? We can go and have some fun somewhere.”

“I can’t, I have perfect attendance.”

“Wow, impressive. Just like you mom.”

He reaches for his door.

“Here, have a churro.”

“Thanks.”

“Do you have lunch money for the week?”

“Some.”

I go into my wallet and take out a $50.

“Here, this should last you for a few days.”

I hand it to him.

“$50! A few days?”

“Not enough?”

“No, I’m good. This is enough for like a month.”

“Make sure you get something good and not all junk, ok?”

“Ok, promise. Thank you.” He shoves the money in his pocket.

“Can I pick you up?”

“I have practice tonight.”

“When is it over?”

“Around 4:00.”

“Oh ok, then I’ll see you then.”

“Bye.”

“Bye, have a good day at school.”

He gets out and jogs to the building.

Man, I feel like I need to do so much more. I have so much to make up for.

 


	72. Vlog

Chapter

 

Zero’s POV

 

Back at home I’m met by the press. Jude called the police. All they did was moved them to their vans across the street.

 

I have been on the phone for the last hour talking to a lawyer about getting parental rights to G. The lawyer says it shouldn’t take too much since I have had a DNA test done already. They will deliver the papers to the house so they can be signed to terminate his guardianship of G. I will have to ask G if he wants to change his name. I really want him to carry my last name even if it’s Bellefleur-Ward. I might have to think about changing my name to Bellefleur-Kinkade instead of just Kinkade. Or maybe I will personally change it to Zero Bellefleur-Kinkade and keep my professional name Kinkade. No matter what, I want to make him as much a part of this family as I can.

Jude walks in.

“Hey, I’ve been thinking we should get G a phone.” Jude says.

“Oh, he doesn’t have one?”

“No.”

Jude takes a seat on the couch across from his desk.

“So, how do you feel about me maybe changing my name?”

“Oh, again? To what?”

“Bellefleur-Kinkade.”

“Oh, so you are going to have a different name then the rest of us?” Jude frowns.

“Yeah, I guess. I just want my son to have a part of my last name and I don’t see him ever being a Kinkade so…”

“Ah ok. How about we all change our name to Bellefleur-Kinkade. We are a partnership.”

“Are you sure? You would do that for me?”

“Yes. What do I always tell you? We are in this together. So, let’s do this before we get our passports because I’m sure it would be a mess if we don’t.”

“In case I haven’t told you lately: I love you Jude.”

“Love you too stupid.”

“Hey, before school gets out, want to take a trip to the park?” Jude suggests.

“What about the video?” I ask.

“We can vlog from the park.”

“Ok.”

“Lionel thinks it’s a good idea to see that we are happily together.” Jude tells me.

“Do you think that is going to clear this up?”

“Maybe.”

“Fuck, I just remembered I told G I would pick him up from school.” I tell Jude.

“We will fake them out. You’ll take the kids and go pick up dinner and I’ll go pick him up and bring him home.” Jude says.

“Thank god I have a thing for intelligent people.” I get up and walk around the desk to give him a kiss.

 

We head out to put G on our phone family plan. We pick up an iPhone 8 for him and then head to the park. We spend 30 minutes going down slides with the babies.

Devil has a great time going down the slide after us. We brought a whole spread of fried chicken, salad, chips, fruit and a baguette to have a picnic for lunch. We had a good time letting them watch us just being a family. I thought we were pretty boring but hey, if they want to watch, who am I to stop them?

Jude even surprised me by bringing his old glove and he bought me one, so we can toss the ball around. Over all, it was a great family date for us. The wind messing our hair up, our kids asleep strapped to our backs and spending some one on one time with my husband on my day off was perfect. We ended our afternoon at the park with a quick kiss and me smacking Jude on his ass. I think that’s a nice way to end a video blog.

As a couple, we don’t normal kiss when we vlog but I figured why not.

“Well, that was the best afternoon I have had in a long time.” I tell Jude.

I say as I take Gideon off my back and put him in his car seat.

“Yeah, we should do this more often.”

“Next time we can bring G, I think he might like coming with us.”

“Definitely.” Jude says as he puts Lexi in her car seat.

“You guys were so good.” I tell our kids before closing the back door.

 

When we get home, we are busy with contacting decorators to get started with G’s new room among other things. Jude and I have made a list of things we need to get done now that we know what’s going on with G and myself.

 

 

To do list:

Talk to G’s grandfather

Get him a phone

Get G’s bedroom set up

Put money away for college

Set up a bank account in his name

Talk about name change

Contact a family lawyer

Get a copy of the house key for him

Get him his own code for the gate

 

On the top of my list is dealing with Mr. George Ward: G’s grandfather.

 


	73. Author note and spoilers

Hey guess I’m sorry for the wait I have a lot going on right now and don’t have time to post or write at the moment. I went from one job to 3 . My god father just pasted away and I’m going to go home I’ll bring my laptop so I can write and post when I’m traveling. I’m all about multitasking. And I love my reads you guys are great and all the judo and comments mean everything to me . So here is a few to hold you for a while

Spoilers  
Zero has a tearful reunion with a friend from his pass  
G has a condition that he’s keeping a secret  
G figure out what he’s going to calls both of his dads  
Jude comes face to face with the reality of having all biracial children   
Valentine’s Day  
How G came to be will be revealed   
Jude and g bonds over something   
Sledgehammer? Again?


	74. Meeting uncle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I’m still on the bit of a hiatus but I am working on a new story a little bit . I hope that’s OK even though I’m not really sure how to end zero on top and I don’t see myself ending life devil anytime soon .

chapter

To do list

Talk to G’s grandfather

~~ Get him a phone ~~

Get G’s bedroom set up.

Put money away for college

Set up a bank account in his name

Talk about name change

~~ Contact  a family lawyer ~~

Get a copy of the house key for him

Get him his own code to the gate.

G’s POV

School wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be. I heard a few comments about Zero being a player on and off the court and someone said something about him dick hopping. I had to stop myself from yelling out “it was date night you assholes”.

I’m standing out front waiting for my dad to pick me up. I never thought I would ever get the chance to think that.

I look around and see that I’m the last kid left.

Maybe he forgot about me.

I see a Porsche turn the corner.

I smile and got up to meet him at the curb.

It’s Jude.

He rolls down the window.

“I’m here because your dad couldn’t come.”

“So, he didn’t forget about me?”

“No, never. You have been on his mind all day. You’re all he talks about. How was school?”

“Ok.”

I tell him about what we were learning in science class today.

“Cool, how was practice?”

“Ok?”

“Good, good.”

Jude’s phone starts to ring.

“Sorry, I’m going to take this. Ok?”

He puts his phone on speaker.

“Hey Charlie.”

“Hey bro, how’s the fam?”

“Life’s good. I take it you saw the picture?”

“Yeah, you cool?”

“Of course, everything is great! Actually, things are better than great.”

He smiles at me and tells me to stay quiet.

“Oh?”

“Yeah, but it’s not really my place to tell you what’s going on.”

“Oh?”

“We have news but I think the wifey would probably like to tell you himself.”

“If I didn’t know you better I think you guys were pregnant or something.”

I can’t help but laugh.

“Who’s that?”

“Sorry.” I whisper.

“Charlie, you didn’t hear that.”

“Yes, I did. Spill it my brother, what’s going on?”

“Ok but I’m going to have to call the Wifey so he can tell you.”

I watch Jude pull over and have a three-way conversation with my father.

“Hey, did you get him?”

“Don’t say anything else, Charlie is on speaker.”

“Oh.”

“I figured I’d let you tell him the news.”

“Well thanks hubby. Hey man, how’s it going?”

“Wondering if I need to fly out there and beat you with a baseball bat.”

He laughs.

“You know me better than to think that. Alexander Deon isn’t a real person, it’s Jude. I’m kissing in the picture.”

“Oh ok. Really?”

“Yes, it’s me.”

“Ok, I’ll cancel my flight. So what else is going on?”

“We have a new addition to our rag tag family.”

“Oh, you guys got another dog or maybe a cat? How about a fish?”

“G introduce yourself Kiddo.” My father says.

“Hi, that comment about them being pregnant was great! It not a possibility but there’s a team of scientist in Scotland that thinks it could be in the future. Isn’t that cool?”

My father laughs. Jude smiles and Charlie whoever-he-is is perplexed.

“Ah ok, nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too, sir.”

“Charlie is papa and mine best friend.”

“That’s me and godfather and uncle to the babies.”

“Now, you’re a uncle to four.”

“Four? Wait, what?”

“G is my biological son, Charlie.”

“Holy shit!”

“Surprise!” Jude says.

“Wow, congrats guys. Another Yankee box will be on its way. What size are you G?”

“You don’t have to go through any trouble sir.”

“No, it’s what I do. All the kids get one.”

“Just say thank you G.” My father says.

“Thank you, sir.”

“Just call me Uncle Charlie, kid.”

“Ok cool. Wait a second, Charlie as in Charles Steinbrenner EVP of the Yankees??”

“One and the same.”

“That is so awesome!”

“I think it is too.” Charlie says.

“Hey Jude, what’s your ETA. The pizza’s getting cold. G, do you like Pizza?”

“Of course!”

“Peperoni ok?”

“Yeah, that’s cool.”

“I called your grandma to ask her what your favorite kind is but she didn’t know.”

“She doesn’t think pizza is a meal.”

“Oh, ok.”

“I’m around the corner, is there any press still there?”

“Yeah ok. G if you don’t want to come out as part of the family cover up.”

He reaches back and hands me a Devil baby blanket.

I take it and cover up.

“See you guys soon, talk to you later Charlie.”

“Give the kids kisses and hugs from me.”

“Will do.”

We say our good byes as we turn the corner.

“You ready?”

“As ever


End file.
